The Seduction of Edward Cullen
by TheSparksSoApparent
Summary: Bella is a crude girl with a bad attitude. Edward is a good little church boy that Bella lusts after. Will she be able to seduce him? M for language, lemons, and corruption of innocence. OOC *Winner of Best Rosalie at The Sunflower Awards
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

Heidi had arranged for me to be the last one to arrive in Phoenix so she could set up my new room, because I hadn't expressed any interest of doing so myself. I had stayed with my friends in Forks for the last month, and then was flying out to my new home the weekend before school started. As I sat aboard in first-class, next to a man who had probably been alive when dinosaurs roamed the earth, I couldn't help but to reflect on all the events that had led up to the coming torture.

My life had been so easy ever since my mother had died when I was four. My father, Charlie, a workaholic doctor at Forks Hospital, had hired nanny after nanny to raise me, each one leaving after a year from either finding love or just simply not being able to handle my rambunctious self.

Charlie always let me know that he loved me and that he would provide for me, but I never really saw him much and I was ok with that.

Life had been good and fine until Heidi moved in. She met my father after having appendicitis while visiting her parents during Christmas break 3 years ago.

Heidi, in a word, is psychotic.

She was 14 years my father's junior and was a former model. She could have gone places with her career had she not been a Jesus freak. She was gorgeous, but always told me stories about how it was hard working in the business and staying close to Christ, so she retired and latched on to my father.

She says that meeting my father was the single best thing that's ever happened to her. And the worst for me.

After Heidi and my father arrived home from their honeymoon two years ago, Heidi switched from somewhat normal to an absolutely insane bible banger. She told me the day after arriving home that she knew in her heart that I really wanted to be a good girl and that Jesus had led her to me.

I laughed in her face. That earned me weekly devotions at Jessica Stanley's house. Me, a good girl? Never. Wrecking havoc was my favorite pastime. I enjoyed being bad.

A few months ago my father had been offered a job at Phoenix's biggest hospital and apparently it was too good of an offer to turn down. Heidi was always bitching that he was never home enough and supposedly this job would allow him more free time to spend with us.

I knew better than to expect that to actually happen. Charlie loved work more than he loved me. It had gotten him through my mother's death and now he clung to it.

I wasn't excited about moving, but I could use a change of scenery and an escape from all the bitches and hoes in Forks. Some skanks could really not let the fact go that I may or may not of fucked their boyfriends. A few times.

One thing I was in absolute denial about though was Heidi, or as I like to call her, Satan, had enrolled me in a Christian private school. Complete with uniforms and the whole shebang.

From the brochure, The Enlightened Path Christian School looked like a hell made just for me. Plastered across each page were faces of laughing teenagers who looked like the biggest bunch of losers I'd ever seen. One girl even had pigtails.

I was less than thrilled when it was announced that we were about to land.

As I walked off the plane I saw that Satan herself was going to be my ride home. Perfect.

"Bella! Bella honey over here!" She shouted flailing her arms as if I couldn't already see her in her bright yellow sundress and floppy white hat. She waved down assistance to help carry my bags out to her brand new BMV.

When we walked outside and I set aflame. It had to be at least 200 degrees and I had on jeans. It was going to be a pain in the ass to peel those fuckers off later.

As we entered her car, the leather burned my skin through my pants and I yelped. Of course the passenger side would be the side where the sun had been shining on, while the drivers seat looked perfectly cool.

"How was your flight?" Heidi asked cheerfully as we zoomed off.

"I sat next to a old geezer who drooled on my shirt and in front of some loud mouth bitch who decided to tell her friend her entire life story. It was a delightful experience," I added dryly.

"Watch your language please," Satan replied. "But here's something that will hopefully brighten your day! Your room is all ready and tonight were having dinner with the Hale family. I went to college with their oldest daughter, Tanya, and you are just going to love them!" She stated cheerfully.

"Peachy," I grumbled. Why in the hell would any of that brighten my day? My room was probably going to be full of hello kitty and as for dinner, I doubted I was going to enjoy spending time with anyone Heidi called friends.

"Bella, I'm only going to say this once: If you want to make friends here quickly you might want to lose the bad attitude and replace it with one that pleases Jesus, your father and me." Her tone darkened.

"Is that a threat?" This woman was a piece of work.

"Just a fact. And were here!" She exclaimed as we drove into a long driveway.

The house was big and surprisingly really pretty but I wasn't going to tell Heidi that. Our gardener, Lorenzo, who was adorable in every way imaginable helped me move my bags up to my room, which was unexpectedly decent.

"What do you think?" Heidi asked nervously. I felt a little sorry for her that she was stuck with such an unfulfilling life so I decided to play nice.

"Its pretty," I said while staring at the purple walls. It wasn't really my taste in things, and it was bright with all white furniture and everything was matchy matchy, but it was nice and big. It had a attached bathroom which was huge and matched the theme of my bedroom, then a closet that was even bigger than my one at home. It was full of the majority of my clothes already and it looked kind of like a Forever 21 store. I would be spending some quality time in there.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. There's a new dress on the couch in the corner. If it fits nice you could wear it tonight. I have to go run some errands so I'll be back in a while. Be ready at 6." She said as she left my room.

I spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking my bags then exploring the monster that this house was. It had 3 stories and I lost count of the spare rooms. I guess Charlie's new job came with a lot more dollar signs.

At 5 I decided to get ready. The dress Heidi bought me was pretty and made my boobs look good so I decided to wear it. In spite of her though I wore my pink stilettos that I knew she hated.

I did my eye make up to perfection, making my eyes pop and let down my hair from my messy bun.

Not too shabby, Swan.

I went downstairs and saw my father for the first time in a month.

"Hi, dad," I said as I hugged him.

"Hi princess, how have you been?" He was the only person who I would ever let get away with calling me princess.

"Superior," I replied irritated as Heidi walked in and started talking on top of me.

"Honey, which pair of earrings?" She asked holding up two pairs of identical diamond earrings.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Bella, you're a girl you should be able to tell the difference," Satan said without even turning and looking at me.

Whata bitch.

"Ok, its time to go. Now Bella, please be on your best behavior. Tanya, my friend from college, is a dear friend of mine and I would just die if you said some smart-alecky comment to any of the Hales."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'll put on my finest performance and act nothing like my real self. I love to make friends who don't accept me for who I really am."

"Bella," my father warned. He leaned over to hold Heidi's hand as she pouted. I gagged.

We arrived at the Hale mansion and my mouth fell open. I thought I had it good. These people must be rolling in the dough. I was sure the house was roughly modeled after The Palace at Versailles. It was beautiful. My ogling was interrupted as Heidi made some comment I didn't quite catch about my shoes looking like hooker heels.

A maid let us into the house, then led us into the parlor, as she called it. Inside of the parlor, the Hale family was waiting.

It was a shock of blonde and big white smiles everywhere.

Heidi and Tanya, I'm assuming, clashed into each other for a hug while my dad shook hands with Mr. Hale.

"You must be Bella. I'm Elizabeth Hale," she spoke in a deep southern accent. She was probably in her early 50's but only her hands gave it away. She had pristine blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight bun, but was somehow still becoming. She was tall and skinny and wearing a black dress that clung to her toned figure. "The children are upstairs. Just go up those stairs and take a left and they should be in the game room."

"Um, ok." I said then did as she told me. I felt a little weird walking through their house alone, but quickly came upon the game room. Two blonde teens came into my view. They looked about my age were sitting on the couch watching MTV.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. Their heads snapped to my face and I knew they had to be twins.

"Hi," I said because I'm just awkward like that. "I'm Bella Swan," I added when they didn't say anything back.

"Gee golly, sorry Bella, we didn't even hear you get here," a blonde curly haired boy said as he approached me with his hand extended.

Oh dear. They're going to be freaks.

While I shook it he said, "I'm Jasper and that's my twin sister Rosalie."

"Hey," she replied, not making a move to come and greet me.

"Please sit," he said leading me to the cushion next to Rosalie.

Rosalie and Jasper were tall, tan, and very attractive. It was a shame that they were obviously going to be weird.

Jaspers phone rang and his face lit up when he saw the caller I.D.

"Excuse me ladies," he said getting up to leave and answering his phone.

"Drug dealer?" I asked Rosalie.

She snorted. "No. Jasper probably doesn't even know what that is. I'm sure that was Alice Brandon, his girlfriend. He's completely pussy whipped even though I'm positive he's never even thought about anything to do with Alice's vagina."

I liked this girl already.

"Nice. So why aren't we downstairs with the adults?" I asked.

"Because my mother believes that we are still 6 years old and don't know what alcohol is. Speaking of alcohol, you thirsty?" She asked, standing and gesturing for me to follow her.

"Parched," I replied excitedly, hoping she was leading me towards some form of a stiff drink.

Rosalie led me into a study that was down the hall. It was full of books, but in the corner there was an unmistakable mini bar.

"How well do you handle liquor?" Rosalie asked eyeing the bottles spread in front of us.

"I have a hollow leg," I said while eyeballing the heaven that was laid before me.

"Good. You'll need it," she said while grabbing two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

"Is this how you initiate all family friends?"

"Only the ones I like. I've heard stories about you, Swan and I'm hoping they're all true. I'm surrounded by everything holy daily and if the stories I've heard are even a fraction true, then my prayers have been answered. I desperately need a partner in crime and you better be it." Rosalie said, without a stutter.

I smiled. I loved the fact that Heidi already had built a reputation for me to uphold.

I raised my shot, "To partners in crime."

Rosalie smirked, "To partners in crime."

I wasn't even slightly tipsy after 3 shots and neither was Rosalie. This girl had a serious chance at becoming best friend status. The rest of the night passed by without a hitch. Rosalie invited me to come over the next day, so she could show me the ropes of the city. I went to bed hoping that Phoenix would much better than I'd expected.

…**.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

"Isabella! Time to wake up!" Heidi screamed at me. She flipped open the curtains and my eyes started instantly watering. The sun was about 38 times brighter here and my corneas were melting.

I groaned hiding under my covers. I snuck a peak at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. The fuck was she waking me up this early for on a Saturday?

"The maids need to make your bed and they can't do that if your still in bed," I continued to ignore her. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Isabella. UP!" She commanded.

I pushed back my covers and saw her standing over me.

"I'm not a dog Heidi, I'd appreciate it if you didn't order me around like one" I mumbled and I turned away from the sunny hellhole.

"Well if you did what I asked the first time, I wouldn't have to treat you like one, now would I?" I didn't even have to turn around to know that she had moved her hands to her hips.

"Now go get in the shower. We have to go pick up your new uniforms from the tailors and see if they fit you. Then we can go school supply shopping!"

"Please kill me," I said walking into my bathroom to get in the shower.

"Don't take too long!" She yelled out after me. Gah, please just shut up!

After I got out the shower, I went to my closet. It really was nice. I picked out a pair of my favorite Hollister shorts and an adorable lacey tank top I had just bought from forever 21. I dried and straightened my hair and did my makeup. One of my favorite features was my hair. It was long, shiny and healthy. It had an auburn tint from my time spent in the sun over the summer. It went past my boobs lightly grazing the top of my stomach. I also liked my legs because they were long and lean and tan. My eyes were a little boring, being brown and all, but it was amazing what make up could do.

I waited around in my room for as long as I could just to piss Heidi off, then I went downstairs.

She was flipping through a magazine for about 10 minutes before she acknowledged my presence.

"Coffee?" She asked chipper. I instantly wandered what she had put in it.

"I'm good," I said reaching around her to grab the box of cheerios on the counter. I started to eat out of the box.

"Bella, you know how I feel about that."

I rolled my eyes. She was such a freak. "Well are we gonna go or what?"

Like what the eff were we waiting around for? I didn't want to spend the entire day with her.

She sighed as if she had all the burdens of the world on her shoulder. "Come on, Bella," she said quietly as she grabbed her keys.

I know I must sound like a bitch but she really was one too. She forced her religion on me, made me start going to a church where they lost a member every week, due to old age, and now she had moved me away from all my friends. I hated her.

I leaned over in the car and clicked all the buttons till cold air blasted onto my overheated skin and music started to play out. I was just starting to get into Bedrock, when Heidi changed it to gospel music and started to loudly sing along.

I switched it back to rap and she changed it back to gospel.

"Your harshing my mellow, Heidi," I said changing it back once more.

"Stop acting like such a child, Bella," Heidi said, clearly agitated.

"I'm 16, not 60. I'm pretty sure now's the time in my life to act like a child."

"I sincerely hope at The Enlightened Path that they will change your foul attitude. Do you have a care in the world? Most 16 year olds have responsibilities and are taking care of themselves by now," she said as if this was all obvious.

"Maybe 16 year olds in the hood who have dead beat parents and sell pot to pay for food. Not many who I've been around though. And I can fend for myself perfectly fine. I did for about 9 years."

Thankfully, the rest of the car ride was silent. We pulled up in front of "Taylor's Tailor Shop". How fucking clever.

The uniforms weren't as bad as I had once suspected. The skirts were short, like I had requested, going to about mid thigh. There were two patterns for the skirts, plaid and a deep blue. The white button up shirts came in long and short sleeve and the blazer was a half sleeve. There were ties and knee socks that I had to wear, and you had to wear black flats. Luckily, they could have detail on them.

After we left the tailor, we went to target so I could stalk up on all my school items. I got everything imaginable that I could possibly need. While shopping, I got a text from Rosalie.

**There's a party tonight, u up for it? –R**

Hells yes. I hadn't gone to a good old fashion party in, like, 2 weeks.

**I'm down. What should I tell Heidi? –B**

She could be an effing guard dog when I went out sometimes.

**Tell her that you're spending the night at my house. I'll pick u up at 8 and we can go to my house to get ready. The party doesn't start till around 9 so we will have time. Bring a sexi outfit for tonight, there's gonna be cute guys. But bring something for church tomorrow too -_- I know, I know. –R **

Awesome. I loved church.

**What r u wearing? –B**

**A tube dress w/ heels. –R**

**K. C u at 8 –B**

I was actually excited about it. Parties were my thing.

"I'm going to spend the night at Rosalie's tonight, then I'll go to church with them in the morning," I told Heidi, while we were standing in line at target.

"Yes, I was going to mention church. You should meet a lot of new friends there because a lot of people from school attend there."

Yippee.

"Oh and Bella, I'm very happy that you and Rosalie hit it off well, but please keep in mind that she is a nice, _innocent_ girl. I'm sure her parents and the Lord would like for it to stay that way so please don't corrupt her," she begged.

Really? If anyone was going to do the corrupting, I bet 10 bucks that it would be Rosalie.

"Don't worry Heid, I'll keep the Satan worshipping to a minimum around her," I finished with a wink.

"I'm serious Isabella. Keep your mouth clean around her," she said with conviction.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to taint the precious ears of the lovely Rosalie."

Heidi made a sound that sounded somewhat like a growl and I guffawed on the inside. One of these days, I was sure she was just really going to lay in to me. Then she would go bye-bye to a prison cell.

I was sentenced to my room until Rosalie showed up, due to my crude remark about the thong Heidi purchased from target.

About 67 days later, the clock finally rang 8 and I headed down to wait for Rosalie. Her icy blue RX Lexus pulled into the driveway and I moved towards it as fast as possible, nearly escaping Heidi's lecture about wearing seat belts.

"Looking hot, Swan," Rosalie, said gesturing to my sweats.

"Oh, shut up. I had to make it look like I was going to a slumber party not an orgy," I said gesturing to her dress, if that's what you called it. It was so short I was sure her cooch would be appearing through out the night. It was also extremely tight.

"Well soon enough you'll look like a hooker as well," she said pulling out onto the main road.

One thing I liked about Rosalie was that even though she was intimidatingly beautiful, she was still easy as fuck to talk to. She was funny too and a good actress, considering her parents thought we were heading out to a late bible study.

"They wont wait up, due to trust value, so as long as we are quite going out and coming in we can say we got home around midnight and then watched a movie," she mentioned.

When we got to her house, I slipped on my dress that had a deep v down the front and clung to all my curves in just the right way. I did my eye make up, and then we had a pre party martini. Rosalie could seriously be a bartender one day. She knew what she was doing.

At about 9:00 our designated driver pulled up.

"You must be Bella," a curly ginger piped up from the passenger seat as I slid into the backseat of the Lexus, "I'm Victoria Luff."

"Hey," I waved.

"I'm Bree Tanner," a pretty brunette said from the drivers seat.

"Hi," I greeted, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hey bitches," Rosalie said as she climbed in after me.

"So, whose house are we going to exactly?" I asked realizing I had no idea where we were going.

"Mike Newton's end of summer bash. He's a douche but is rich as shit and has great parties. Dance with him if you want the good drinks but be warned, he gets handsy," Rosalie proclaimed.

"Mike handsy? Have you danced with Tyrone? That kid practically rapes you out there," Victoria said sounding outraged. "I was scared for my life!"

"So watch out for Mike and Tyrone, got it," I laughed.

"Oh yeah and Tyler Crowley. He's normal but has a psycho girlfriend, Lola. Pretty much just don't look at him and you should be fine. That bitch will cut you if you mention the name of any Tyler," Bree giggled.

The party was in full swing by the time we got there. 20 minutes later I had downed 7 shots and things got pretty blurry from there on out. I remember dancing with Mike and telling him that the girls were right, he was handsy and I remember dancing on a table with Tyrone. After that, I really have no idea what happened.

I awoke to Mrs. Hale screeching "Good morning girls! Time to get ready to go worship our heavenly father!" in her deep southern twang.

I started to lift my head and was instantly brought back down to the bed. My entire body was sore and I had a headache the size of Asia.

I heard Rosalie groaning beside me then felt the cover being yanked off of us.

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS GIRLS! What in the name of heavens did y'all do last night?" Mrs. Hale needed a muzzle apparently.

I looked over at Rosalie and tried not to laugh. Her hair was a teased mess and her eye make up was all over her cheeks.

"We uh, we watched the notebook," Rosalie whimpered covering her eyes.

"Uh oh, that one will getcha! OK now up girls! We have the Lord to go praise!" She sashayed out of the room and I cupped my head in my hands. My head was literally going to explode if I didn't get Advil stat.

"I need pain killers. Now!" I whispered.

"Bathroom cabinet. Bring me 3 please." Rose moaned, pulling the cover over her head.

I slowly made my way to her bathroom and almost had a heart attack when I looked in the mirror. I thought Rosalie had looked bad. My hair looked like a damn raccoons nest, sticking up in every direction. My mascara was streaked across my cheeks, nose, forehead and chest. I saw a huge hickey on the side of my neck and wondered who the hell it was from. I was in no position ready for church.

"Rosalie," I started quietly, "what the fuck happened last night?"

"All is remember is downing my seventh shot and you dancing on a table with Tyrone," she murmured making her way across the room and into her attached bathroom.

I found the Advil and downed 3 pills then took a quick shower in the guest shower while Rosalie took one in her own. Looking in the mirror after my shower I saw with horror, that I didn't look much better than I did before. Instead of make up under my eyes, I had huge bags. And the hickey was still clear as day on my neck. It was going to be a painful day.

After about an hour of slathering make up on my sickly looking skin, I looked somewhat presentable. I really needed to stay away from tequila. Just as we were about to walk out her room, Rose ran back into the bathroom and started puking. I wondered, as I held her hair, when my own nausea was going to hit me.

We arrived at church and Heidi flagged us down to sit with her. I didn't have enough energy to protest.

"Oh my, Bella honey, you look awful, are you alright?" She asked looking concerned.

I was just about to say something witty, when my nausea hit me.

"Yes, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'm fine," I said shimmying my way out the pew. I barely made it into the stall when I started to puke out everything I had consumed since birth.

After about 15 minutes of puking and 10 minutes of solid dry heaving, I shakily made my way back into the service just in time to hear Pastor Cullen belting it out on stage about his views on teenage partying and the negative effects it had on kids. God sure did have a sense of humor.

Pastor Cullen was a screamer. If I hadn't of been so hung-over I would have been laughing. Instead I was hunched over rubbing my temples, while Rosalie was slumped down in her seat looking pale.

The lesson ended an eternity later and I made a beeline for the exits, desperate to get away from the loud chatter going on. Rosalie caught up to me, telling me she was never ever going to drink again, when I saw him.

Tall, tanned, with a shock of bronze sex hair. His eyes looked awake and his smile was brighter than the sun. He was wearing Dockers with a polo tucked in and every time he moved his arm to rumple his hair, you could see his muscles flex. His lips were pink and plump and his neck looked lickable. He laughed and my body was ready.

_Hot Damn._

"Saint Damien's Beard. Rosalie. Who the eff is that?" I asked restraining myself to not go jump him.

She smirked at my glazed expression. "That's Edward Cullen."

…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: ****SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

"Well shit. The pastors kid?" He was just so dreamy.

"Sure is. I can go introduce y'all," she offered starting to walk over.

I ripped her back into the shadow where I was observing. "You can't introduce me to the sexiest man I've ever seen just after I blew chunks in a holy bathroom from my illegal hangover. ESPECIALLY not after his father just ranted about how bad drinking was. Oh and not to mention I look like utter shit."

She blinked at me. "Your call."

"Damn straight. So tell me everything you know about him while I molest him with my eyes."

"Well, he's the pastors kid, obviously, and he's in our grade. He's super smart in school, but not so clever on the streets. He rarely understands any jokes I make, which is annoying. He's Mr. Innocent. Seriously. He's a member of the abstinence club, which so am I, but only for his brother Emmett, whose the real treasure in the family. Anyway back to Edward, he's hot, but you'll never get pass a kiss on the cheek unless you get married to him or rape him."

"I'm not above rape," I seriously couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Are you going to be in any advanced classes at school?" Rosalie asked.

"Hells yes. I'm a smart fucker, but I fail to see how that has anything to do with that original sin over there."

"Edward is in all advanced classes. Chances are you'll have at least a class with him because there's only about 80 of us in our grade." I loved this girl. So full of information.

"Great, Heidi didn't mention that the school was so small," I was a little deflated but if Edward was going to be there then I would happily go.

I saw a big hefty boy walk up to Edward and jump in the conversation Edward was having with an elderly woman.

"Who is that? And who are they talking to?" I wanted to know everything. I should be a private investigator.

That's Emmett," Rosalie sighed. "He's Edwards brother and I want to mount him, but they're talking to Mrs. Phillips. She used to babysit them."

"How do you know so much and holy shit are you like friends with them? Could you set me up?" I asked giddily.

"Well I've known them since I was 7 so sort of. Like Emmett and me hang out occasionally, he's a year older, but he's never made a move, which just doesn't make any sense because look at me! I mean I've tried everything and I just pray that he's not gay. I will be heartbroken if he is."

As fascinating as that information was I really just wanted to hear about Edward. The name bothered me a little. When I thought of the name Edward I thought of people from the 16th century or an old grandfather rambling on about his glory days in an old people's home. But I suppose it could be like a timeless name, or something.

"Anyway can you set me and Edward up?" I was getting impatient.

"Oh yeah. Um I guess so. I can have like back to school type thing, next Friday maybe and introduce you to other people and shit, but really just try to sit next to Edward in any class that y'all have together. And oh tonight come to the youth group meeting. In fact I'll pick you up at 5:30 and maybe we can all go get something to eat afterward?"

"Rosalie, you're a genius," I saw Heidi flagging me down, pulling my dad behind her, " Ok, I have to go, I'll see you at 5:30."

"K, see ya."

I spent the rest of the day sleeping and rehearsing lines that I could say to Edward. At about 5:15 I slipped on some true religion jeans, a V-neck shirt that made my boobs look perky, and some flats. I threw my hair up in a ponytail on the way down.

Just as I was opening the fridge to grab a drink I heard Heidi click into the kitchen.

"Isabella Swan! Who in the name of Mary gave you that huge hickey?" She gasped.

Shit. Shit. I had completely forgotten about that. I needed to be calm and cool.

"Chill, its just a straighten burn. And even if it was a hickey it would be none of your damn business." I sounded pretty convincing.

"Watch your language Isabella."

I ignored her and headed to the bathroom to pull my hair down. I obviously couldn't go to church with a hickey that recognizable. It was huge. My hair down would barely cover it. "SHIT!" I yelled when I pressed against it. It hurt like a mother. How had I gone the whole day without noticing it?

I heard a horn blare outside and knew it was Rosalie.

As I was getting into her car I slammed my head against the doorframe. "Son of a cock sucking whore!"

"Well that's the spirit to be in for church," Rosalie took off before I had my seat belt on and my head flew back again.

"Dammit Rosalie," I said grabbing my neck and wincing when I hit the hickey. "Do you know who the hell gave me a effing hickey?"

"Where?" I pulled my hair back.

"Damn girl. I'd say from the size of that one, probably Tyrone. Victoria warned you." She narrowly avoided a mailbox leaning over to inspect it.

"She told me he'd rape me, not bite a chunk of my fucking skin off! It hurts," I whined.

"Oh don't throw a pity party, if you hadn't of wanted it last night, you wouldn't have danced on an effing table with Tyrone."

"But I want to have a pity party," I pouted.

"Not in my car," she turned up the radio and started singing along with Adele. Who could fucking sing. And pull on all my heartstrings. But, I digress.

"So, like, what do y'all do at youth group? I've never been to one before cause at my old church, there was like one other teenager."

"Basically we just like gather in this little room and our youth minister will just give us like a 30 minute lesson, then we can go. But he's gonna wanna meet you. Then I'll make sure like you, me, Emmett, Edward, and like Jasper and Alice all go out to eat."

"Ok." I was sorta nervous. I knew it would be fine, but like, it sucks ass being new.

We arrived at the church and I spotted Edward right away. I was about to sprint over there and hump his leg, when someone tall, broad, and sexy jumped in front of me.

"Are you Bella Swan?" He asked in a deep voice. This guy looked way older than high school. Like college, at least.

"Guilty," I looked up through my lashes. I couldn't help myself. I was a natural flirt.

He laughed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob, the youth intern." He brought his hand forward and so did I. His hand was warm and big. My favorite.

"Hey. So uhm, how did you know who I was?"

"Oh, right," he laughed, gah it was a cute sound, "My sister Leah, is friends with your stepmom and told me that you'd be coming tonight."

"Oh ok, just wondering," I bit my lip and saw his eyes flicker to it.

"Ok, well you should go mingle and meet the other kids! I'll see ya in a bit for the lesson," I caught his not so subtle glance at my boobs.

Yeah. I still got it.

"Bella, you know he's off limits right?" Rose whispered in my ear.

"I'm single, he doesn't have a wedding ring on, what's the problem?"

"Um he's 23, you're 16 and he's the fucking YOUTH INTERN!" She practically shouted.

"Ohmygah, lets just alert the entire world. And I was kidding. I obviously am not going to hook up with him," even though I wanted to, "and I'm solely dedicating myself to corrupting sweet little Edward over there. Speaking of which, go introduce me to him."

She rolled her eyes and led me over to him.

"Hey guys, this is Bella and she just moved here. She's gonna go to church here." Rose said perkily.

Emmett and Edward smiled at me. Emmett shook my hand first and I could see why Rose liked him. He was all dimples and muscles and deep voice.

Edward shook my hand next and I just about died.

"I'm Edward."

Gah, his voice. His face. His skin. His everything. I knew one way or another I had to have him.

**EPOV**

My parents were very passionate people about everything. From church, to sports, to where they ate, there were strong emotions involved. My father more so than my mother. 

I was a little distant with my parents. We never really talked, we said words, but they were never meaningful and on the rare occasions that they were my father did all the talking while the rest of us stayed silent. Emmett and I were close, but we had our differences.

While my father was preaching in church about all the dangers of teenage partying, I couldn't help but wander what it was like to go to a party. The wildest party I'd been to was my grandma's 90th birthday when my Aunt Sharon got drunk and cussed us all out. Besides that, I'd been to some pretty tame birthday parties.

My father had always told me to surround myself by people who had the same values and morals as me and that, that way I wouldn't be tempted more than usual. I had always done that, but it seemed like the older I got, the harder that got to enjoy. I wanted danger or something, I didn't really know. Just anything besides this boring life of church and school and the occasional basketball game.

"Edward, its time to go!" Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house.

I hurried and tied my shoes and grabbed my keys, then descended down the stairs.

"Lets go. I'll drive," I walked out to the car and blasted the cool air.

Emmett got in nosily a minute after me and started blaring Third Day.

Normally, I loved Third Day, I'd seen them 3 times in concert, but I just wasn't in the mood. I switched in on to a regular radio station and Emmett just stared at me.

"I'm just in a mood Emmett," I sighed. I hated days where I just felt weird and unhappy.

The rest of the car ride was silent. We got to the teen center at church and sat down talking on a couch.

I was vaguely aware of Jacob towering over some girl who looked new, but I couldn't see her face or her really at all. Jacob was just so tall and wide. I slightly envied how muscular he was. I mean, I hit the gym every day but I was nowhere near Emmett or Jacob. I only had a very slim six-pack.

I looked up when I heard Rosalie talking.

"Hey guys, this is Bella and she just moved here. She's gonna go to church here." Rose said happily.

I was glad Emmett started talking first because I was speechless. Bella was beautiful. Her hair was framing her face that had her big doe eyes with long lashes; her lips were full and curved into an inviting smirk; her neck was long and tan and I stopped my eyes just before I moved them to her breasts. I felt awful. But she was…sexy. The word felt awkward to even think.

I realized it was my turn to speak. "I'm Edward," I extended my hand and she took it, shaking it gently. Her hand was literally the softest thing I had ever felt.

"Hey," she extracted her hand from mine and I wanted to snatch it back. Her voice was silk.

The four of us continued talking for the next couple minutes, but I'm not really sure what was said. My eyes were just drawn to Bella every 5 seconds. She was gorgeous.

Jacob called us all in and I ended up sitting next to Bella. I didn't hear one word that was said. My brain was foggy with the slight perfume that was coming off of her and every time she moved or breathed I saw it in my peripheral vision and was distracted.

The lesson finally ended and I noticed how Jacob's gaze kept drifting over to Bella. It reminded me that I had heard my father say that Jacob had a wandering eye. I never really knew what he meant, until now.

"Hey! I have an idea! We should all like go out to eat and tell Bella about school and everything!" Rose smiled big, like this was the most genius idea she had came up with.

"I'm in!" Emmett yelled, rubbing his stomach. The oaf was always hungry. I knew Emmett had a thing for Rose and who could blame him? She was very pretty. All blonde hair and wide innocent blue eyes. But, Emmett had never made a move because he thought she would turn him down, even though it was obvious she had a crush on him.

"Great! Jasper and Alice are meeting us at Chili's from their humanitarian meeting. Lets head on over there!"

Minutes later we were seated at Chili's. Emmett, Rose and Bella sat on one side of the table while Jasper, Alice, and me sat on the other side. I was excited I would get to talk to Bella.

"So, what brought you to ol' Phoenix?" I asked, trying desperately to only look at Bella's face and not her low cut top.

"Well my father was offered a great position at the hospital here and couldn't pass it up, so here I am." I loved her voice. Like seriously, it was chimes. The good kind, not the scary kind in horror movies.

"So, tell me about Edward," She said folding her hands under her chin and looking serious.

"Well, uhm, uh…" I hated when people asked me to do that. I never knew what to say than I ended up looking stupid like I don't know who I am.

She laughed long and loud. It was the cutest thing ever. "I'm just kidding Edward. I hate it when people say that. I'm always like, ohmygah who am I?"

"Exactly!" I laughed along with her.

Rose interrupted our chortles. "Ok guys, we need to fill Bella in on school!"

"Oh boy!" Alice bounced in her seat. "What classes are you taking Bella oh and what grade are you in?"

"Um, I have no idea, I haven't looked at my schedule yet, I was so dru- I mean I've just been busy settling in and stuff. And I'm going to be a junior." I wondered what she started to say.

"Oh good! Were all juniors here except for Emmett, he's a senior." Alice piped in.

"Cool," Bella replied calmly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and I saw a huge bruise on her neck. I wondered what it was from. She saw me staring and rushed to un-tuck her hair. I awkwardly averted my eyes.

"OK," Alice started, "do you have any piercings?"

"Um yes?"

"Make sure to cover them up. You're only allowed one earring in each ear."

"Crap." Bella groaned.

"I didn't know you had piercings, Swan," Rose bumped her with her shoulder.

"Yup. I have 6."

I nearly chocked on my capri sun. 6 piercings? Where would they even be?

"Where?" Emmett asked nosily.

"Well, my cartilage, I have two on each lobe, and my belly button," she stated.

"Can I see your belly button piercing?" Alice squealed. "I've always wanted one."

Bella shrugged. "Sure." She stood up and lifted her shirt. There was a little red jewel hanging down in her belly button, but I could barely focus on that. Her stomach was so tanned and toned. If her stomach was tanned, that meant Bella wore a bikini.

Oh no. I was now picturing Bella without a shirt. Not good. Not good at all. I needed to repent.

"Well just make sure to keep em covered," Jasper drawled.

We spent the rest of the night filling Bella in on regulations and teachers from The Enlightened Path and I couldn't get the image of Bella's stomach out of my head. The girl was going to cause nothing but sin in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

My alarm clock went off at 5:30 and I had a small freak out. I wasn't ready for school at all, my stomach was doing flips, and I was exhausted.

So, it was pretty much the same as any other school day. Minus the stomach problems.

I jumped in the shower then shaved my legs. I didn't know what I was going to do with my hair or which uniform I was going to wear.

I ended up leaving my hair down, with it slightly wavy. I opted for the red, white, and blue plaid skirt, feeling somewhat like a flag, and the short sleeve button up top, and of course the non-escapable blazer. I reluctantly slid on the knee socks and my Gucci black flats. I didn't look half bad, I felt like I was apart of the Gossip Girl cast or something. I hurried and loaded my Vera Bradley messenger bag with some pens and a notebook, grabbed my purse and threw my tie in my bag. I had no idea how to put that little fucker on.

It was 7:00 and school started in 40 minutes. My stomach was growling and I had no idea how to put on this effing tie. I gave up after about 10 minutes of trying. Who cares if I got in trouble over it?

Heidi came into the kitchen looking pristine and proper and put together as always.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" She asked pouring her coffee.

"No," I grumbled with cheerios in my mouth.

"Lovely," she said clearly disgusted at my caveman behavior.

I smiled wide, opening my mouth.

"We need to go," she walked out of the house and I followed behind her, into the car.

"Ok, here's your schedule, you will go to your homeroom first, and after homeroom a student will be sent to your class. Apparently you'll have all your classes with them. In every class you have to get the teacher to sign your schedule if you intend on staying in that class. Any class changes will be taken care of after school, when you go talk to the principle," she informed me.

"Why do I have to talk to the principle?" He'd probably be seeing me enough throughout the school year already.

"Because its school policy, I really don't know, but since you weren't here over the summer to meet with him, you have to now. Yes, I know, you'll get to know him very well, I'm sure, over the year, but please try to make a good impression at least today," she begged.

"Good pep talk," I wanted to say more, but bit my lip because I was tired and I didn't want to hear her voice.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside the 3-story building. It looked similar to a castle.

"I'll pick you up around 3:30-ish," Heidi waved then pulled away from the curb.

Everywhere I looked there were smiling kids running around, big groups of group hugs going on with people having their reunion from summer break, and there was even a lawn devotional going on. Sick, they're all sick I tell you!

I looked down at my schedule and saw:

Mrs. Brandon- Homeroom- 103

Excellent. I couldn't wait. I vaguely wondered if Mrs. Brandon would have any relation to Alice Brandon, you know, Jaspers girlfriend.

I walked the halls for a minute, seeing pictures of teams and trophies and big giant posters advertising all types of clubs.

I came across room 103 and walked in. It was full of a bunch of students all dressed in the stuffy uniforms and ties on. I didn't recognize any of them. I saw a few guys looking at me, but I didn't really feel flattered. All guys have a slut radar, they can tell just by a girls eyes if she spreads em easily, and I was definitely on that radar. So, that's why I never truly felt pretty when I saw guys look at me, because the majority of the time, I doubted they really even saw my face. Girls have it too, mostly the reason why I don't have many girl friends.

I took a desk in the back row. I never was a front row kind of girl.

Rosalie walked in the class and I all but ran up to her. She saw me and headed toward me saying hi to some people along the way.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself."

"Um, so how do you tie a tie? I almost strangled myself trying to figure it out," I pulled it out of my bag.

She sighed and began to get up, then sat back down and started pointedly at me. "I don't know, I had Emmett do mine this morning for me," she winked; "how bout you ask Edward?" she shifted her eyes to the front of the room just as Edward finished talking to someone and looked our way.

Oh. OH. Ok.

I waved at Edward and Rosalie called him over.

"Happy new school year Edward," she crossed her legs.

"Uh, you too," he looked my way, "hey Bella."

"Hey," I bit my lip and saw his eyes travel down.

"So I'm the person your gonna be shadowing today," his smile was so sexy.

"Well, I hope you're a good tour guide," I smiled back.

"Oh, the best you'll ever have," he said and I laughed. I knew that I was the best he's ever gonna have. Uh huh. Can I get an amen?

But this was such good news. I would have him soon, two weeks tops. He had no idea what was gonna hit him.

I saw Rose finger her tie.

"Oh, hey, you're a guy; can you help me tie my tie? I can't seem to figure it out," I batted my lashes.

Rose looked away and snickered.

"Oh, yeah. Just like lift your collar and," he proceeded to tell me about 7 way to difficult steps that if I had been paying enough attention to I probably could have understood and completed the task, but I wanted Edward to touch me so I purposely missed steps.

"Ugh, I can't do it!" I pretended to be frustrated.

When in doubt, play dumb.

"Ok, here, I can help you," he got up from his desk beside me –YAY!- and stood behind me. I could feel the delectable heat coming off his body.

"Ok watch how I do this," he lifted my collar and repositioned the tie then brought the collar down. His fingers kept grazing the sides of my neck and throat as he tied it and I tried to contain the shivers that passed through me. His hands looked so strong. And his fingers were so long and lean and I could only imagine what they could do. Mmmm. I wondered if he could feel the sexual tension.

"And there you have it," he rested the tie between my boobs, and in doing so, lightly brushed his fingers against my breast. I shivered and felt my nips stand at attention while he jerked his hand away as if he had been burned. "Um yeah, sorry, heh…" he mumbled sitting back in his seat, blushing big. Delightful.

"Thank you kind sir," I said pretending to curtsy, which just looked awkward considering I was sitting.

"Of course my lady."

I was just about to pull out the big guns in heavy flirting but then there was the bell that was so freaking loud, and a tiny woman stumbling into the classroom.

Her hair was everywhere and her bags were falling off her shoulders. I felt a little sympathy for her.

"Ok class! Hi! I'm Mrs. Brandon, some might know me as Alice's mom, and I am your homeroom teacher! I teach freshman IPC, so unfortunately I will only have you all at the beginning of the day," she made a show of doing a huge frown, then went back to smiling wide, "but in these first minutes of our day we really need to focus in on what God is planning for us in our daily lives!"

All my sympathy left, GONE.

"Alright, who wants to start us off with a prayer?" She asked excited.

Several boys raised their hand in the air, one boy was close to standing on his desk he had it raised so high. This particular boy's hair was so greasy and his face was so pimply, I automatically started calling him Pizza Grease in my head.

"Ok, now let me see those raised hands! And, of course don't be discouraged if I don't pick you today, everyone in this class will pray aloud at some point. Ok, but today we will have Pizza Grease pray! Alright everyone bow your heads!" (She didn't really say Pizza Grease, but I refused on learning his actual name when I had such a good replacement.)

I was not going to pray, especially out loud.

Pizza Grease ensued in stuttering through a rather lengthy prayer. Honestly, I have no idea what he said. It was all so stuttered that he could have been cursing the bible and I don't think anyone would have known. Why is it that the kids who stutter the most always are the first ones to raise their hands?

After Pizza Grease, finally came to a close with his heartfelt prayer, the bell rang.

Rose came to stand by me, "Ok, we have 10 minutes before the next class starts. But only 4 minutes in between each after every other class."

"Why 10 now?"

"For times, when people feel they need extra time with their morning family devotional," she rolled her eyes, "but lets compare schedules!

"Ok, it looks like we have 2nd, 4th, 5th and 6th period together. YAY! Ew, you're taking P.E. as an elective for 8th period? Ew. Switch out of that. The coach is a total perv, who will look up your shorts anytime he gets the chance. Switch to study hall with me. We can go at lunch and do that."

"Ok, sounds good."

The rest of the day passed by quickly, surprisingly. Edward and I got along great and I only got in trouble twice. I was chewing gum in Mr. Banners A.P. Biology class and I was told not to let it happen again. Then for having my shirt un-tucked in Mrs. Martins psychology class and I was told it was inexcusable. I restrained myself from saying, "suck my dick" both times. I didn't think Edward would be to impressed by that, but then I realized that I didn't want to change for Edward, I wanted to Edward to change for me, but the opportunity to talk back had passed and I would just have to wait for next time.

Edward was my going to be my partner for the whole year in biology, which I was thrilled about and we were going to have all our classes together except 2. He wasn't going to be in any of my elective classes, which were study hall and creative writing.

Throughout the day I saw lots of people from the party who remembered me, but I didn't really remember any of them. Edward seemed surprised that I already knew so many people, but I explained that I had gone to Mike Newton's end of summer bash. I asked him why he hadn't been there, and he shyly replied that he never really went to parties.

At lunch we parted ways because Edward had plans with student council and I had plans with a hostess snack and Rosalie to change classes.

During my last period, which was study hall with Rosalie, we sat in the back of the library and discussed plans on how I could seduce Edward.

"Frankly I think you should just invite him over to study for a test and wait till he sits down somewhere, then rip his pants off and ride him like a stallion," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Rosalie, I can't rape him. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

That was a terrible plan. I mean I suppose it could work, but I'm not going to fucking molest him. Pun intended.

"Is it really rape, if the victim comes? I've always wondered that." Rose asked thoughtfully.

"I think you actually be more perverted than I am," I scoffed.

"Doubt it, Swan. But your definitely the only person around here I feel comfortable with talking about my perviness. You inspire me."

"Aww, thank you. I try."

We laughed then she leaned back and groaned.

"Gah, I've been trying to seduce Emmett, since I found out what sex was. I remember, it was right after my first like, actual sex ed class, in 7th grade and all I wanted was for Emmett to take my virginity. And I've tried everything. I mean I even flashed him once! He didn't even act phased!" She pretended to sob.

"Wow, you are such a whore. We are twins!" I smiled. "Has he ever had a girlfriend?"

"One. Tracy Palloni. She was some Italian bitch who stormed in here and acted like some little saint but really was a slut. She fucked half the football team and when Emmett found out, he dumped her and came and talked to me about it. I mean it was great, but I cried after. I'm _that _girl. The one who watches the guy she's in love with date the Tracy Palloni's of the world, while he comes to me for advice." She sighed.

I felt for her, we'd all been there.

"You're really in love with him?" I'd never been in actual love.

"Unfortunately," she moaned, "have been ever since I was 12. I tried to get over him, by going out with this guy Riley, who graduated two years ago, who I gave everything to, but I just couldn't get over Emmett."

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine," she raised her head off the table, "I'm used to it. Oh yeah, Jacob texted me earlier, asking for your number. He likes to meet with all the new members of the youth group for coffee so he can get to know you and possibly look down your shirt more."

"Well can you blame him? The girls are fantastic," I wiggled them in her face and she pushed me away.

We goofed around for a bit then the bell rang and it was time for me to go to the principles office. Hooray.

I walked into the main office and saw a ginger, heavyset women working the desk. I walked up to the desk and saw that she had a little thing that said Mrs. Cope on it and next to it was a bell. She didn't look up when I walked over, or even after I cleared my throat, so I rang the bell.

That made her pay attention to me. Her head snapped up and her triple chins trembled.

"Can I help you?" She asked curtly.

"Yes. I'm Bella Swan, I'm supposed to give this to you," I handed her my signed schedule, "and I'm supposed to talk to the principle for something."

"Oh yes. _Isabella._" She eventually said, after shuffling some papers on her cluttered desk. Yes, as if, there was more than one Bella Swan at this school who's a new student. What a cunt.

"I prefer Bella."

"Well, you can see why I was confused, there's not a new student named Bella, at least not listed, because you're listed under Isabella."

Um, actually bitch; I can't see why you were fucking confused. Its not that hard.

"Um, not exactly, the two names are interchangeable," I stated clearly.

"You can have a seat. I'll inform Principle Whitlock of your arrival," she said icily.

I sat on a stiff leather chair for about 50 years before the bitch picked up the phone with her chubby hand and called in to the principle that Ms. Isabella Swan was here. She emphasized Isabella.

Bitch.

I really despised the name Isabella.

About 5 minutes later she informed me, I could go into his office.

I entered into the bright office.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Principle Whitlock. How are you?" A tall man, probably in his late 40's, greeted me loudly, shaking my hand firmly.

"Fine, thanks." I kind of wanted to tell him of my preference on that name, but he had already begun talking.

"Please have a seat," he gestured to a chair in front of his desk, as he sat down in his own chair. Upon closer inspection, I realized Whitlock wasn't too shabby looking. He kind of looked like a younger, skinnier Alec Baldwin.

"So, Isabella, I called you in here, so I could get to know you. I like knowing my students on a personal level. So, tell me what are you interests? What do you want to do with your life?" He studied my face.

"Well I'm interested in writing and that's about it. As for my career path, that would be undecided. I really have no idea what I want to do with my life," I answered honestly, shrugging my shoulders.

I was rewarded with a surprised laugh. "Well I appreciate your honesty. I can't tell you how many kids I see come in here and lie their faces off, rambling on about their big career plans when you can see its total bush league."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and smiled. I liked this guy already.

Unfortunately, he pulled out my file. "I see here that you were sent to a behavioral correctional school during the second semester of ninth grade. For disrespect, alcohol consumption on school property, and indecent exposure?" He sounded disbelieving. I slightly blushed.

"Yes sir." Shit. Those were good times though.

"Well, you are certainly the first girl I've seen come to this school with those kinds of charges under your belt. But at this school, we don't judge on the past, we focus on the present and your future," he finished with a warm smile.

"I sincerely hope this will be a good and respectful year for you," he emphasized respectful, "thank you for your time Isabella. Have a nice day."

"Thank you sir. Good day," I hurried and left before he saw the rest of my record. I made sure to glare at ginger as I departed.

As I was waiting for Heidi to haul her ass over here, I felt my phone ring. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Bella?" a husky voice asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Jake, the youth intern from church. How are you?"

Oh yeah. Rosalie said he would call. "Oh, hey. I'm good. You?"

"Doing pretty well, thanks. So whenever we get a new member to the youth group Sam and I like to take them out to Starbucks and get to know them, but since Sam is at a 2 week conference, I thought I'd do the honors, if you're cool with that," I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said, setting my bags on a bench inside the school. Heidi was still nowhere to be seen.

"Great. Well since you go to The Enlightened Path I know there's a Starbucks right across the street, so maybe we could meet there tomorrow after school, around 3:10?"

"Um yeah, that will work."

"Ok great! I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Bye!"

"Bye!" I said and hung up as Heidi pulled up out in front of the school.

I got in the car, and sighed happily as the air shot out at me. Even the short trek to the car from the school had me sweating in my blazer.

"How was school?" Heidi asked.

"Fine," I replied closing my eyes.

"How was meeting with the principle?"

"Alright. I don't think he really understands all my records though. He said they only focus on the present and future at the school," I said with a laugh.

She laughed, against her will, with me. We both knew his friendly attitude toward me would soon disappear.

**…**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**There will be EPOV next chapter! :)**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**EPOV**

_Bellabellabellabellabella_

She's all I could think about. All day at school I was with her. All darn day. I accidentally touched her breast. I was tying her tie for her and I touched her breast. I felt so bad. And even worse that I wanted to do it again. Throughout the day I found myself fantasizing about what it would have been like if I had just cupped her boob.

We only have two classes that we don't have with one another. Its heaven and its hell.

Junior year is crucial to getting into college, especially if I want to be Pre-Med. Which I do. So, so badly. My father wants me to continue with the Cullen Preacher line, but I don't see it for myself. Its not like being a doctor is wrong, I guess it's the principle. But I'd still be helping people, and maybe I could even convert patients on their deathbed. Wouldn't that be inspiring? I think so.

But Bella could possibly mess that all up with her prettiness and perfect body, and good knight! Why am I always thinking about her body? I've known her for not even 24 hours yet and I can't keep my mind off the picture of her stomach. I mean, I've obviously seen people's stomachs before, but not ones like hers. Not ones that I would want to touch.

I need prayer.

She looked…sensational in her uniform today. Her hair was all wavy and just flowing beautifully down her back.

I needed to touch that hair.

And her skirt. It showed so much thigh. Much more than the other girls. Well besides like Rosalie, and Katie, and any of the party-type girls.

One thing that worried me about Bella though was that she knew all of the people from the party crowd. There were a lot of people who went to The Enlightened Path because it would look good on their transcripts, not because it had the best academic bible program and had chapel and anything holy really. That was the only reason I went. I was there for my religion.

I was in my room, having when my devotional when I heard my mother call me down for dinner.

When I got there, I saw my parents and Emmett already sitting at the table.

"Boys, how was the first day of school?" My father barked, shoveling mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Oh! It was fine. I got assigned a weird guy for my shadow though. Melvin FitzGerald. He seems really nerdy," Emmett mumbled with a mouth full of roast.

"Emmett, be nice," mom scolded.

"Edward, who was your shadow?" Mom asked.

Since Emmett and I had been going there since forever, we always were mentors for the new kids, since not many people had been there from kindergarten to their present grade.

"Bella Swan," I didn't want to say too much and make it painfully obvious that I was already obsessed with her.

"Is that the new girl to our congregation?" dad rumbled.

How did he know about her?

"Yes, her family has been here all summer though," I stuttered out.

"Hmm. From what I heard Bella Swan is a bad influence. Be careful around her, she's the kind of kid your father and I have warned you about. She was kicked out of her school freshman year, for a variety of things," my mother claimed with a worry crease in her forehead.

"What kind of things?" Emmett asked.

"Pretty much everything there is. Her stepmother says she has a real attitude problem, and that she's caught her coming home in the wee hours of the morning intoxicated, and that she was found unclothed on school property with some boy, also I heard she needs a soap bar for her mouth," my father spit out with a disgusted look.

Whaaa? None of that sounded like sweet Bella. She had seemed so nice and relaxed. I would pay more attention to her at school tomorrow. I mean I hadn't even heard her cuss.

**BPOV**

"Shit. Shit fuck. Fuck shit. Shitty shitty douche fuck. Fuck douche shit! GAH WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY MOVIES?"

Out of sheer boredom, I had invited Rosalie over around dinnertime to watch Knocked Up and to eat pizza. I hadn't thought to look for the movie before she got here and now I had no idea where Heidi hat put them. I had let Heidi pack them all up when they moved because all my friends in Forks have pretty much the same movies as me.

"I like your cussing combinations," Rosalie was relaxing on my cushiony bed, filing her nails, while I tore my room apart.

"I swear, the second Heidi is of age I'm putting her in a home," I ranted.

"Nice Step Brothers reference," Rose laughed.

I ignored her and walked into the hallway.

"HEIDI!"

No answer.

"HEIDI!"

Still no answer.

"HHHHEEEEIIIIDDDDDIIIIIII!"

"What, Isabella?" She asked clearly annoyed and tired. She already had her evening green alien mask on her annoying face and it was only 7:30. Bet my dad bailed on another planned dinner.

"Don't call me that and where the hell are all my movies?" I was exasperated. I'd been looking for 30 minutes.

"Watch you language," I mouthed that along with her, " and they are in your fathers and my bedroom," she acted as if I would already know that.

What the fuck?

"Why are they in there?" That made no sense. Heidi doesn't watch R rated movies unless it's The Passion.

"Because, I never un-separated them from the rest of our movies. Just grab your DVD bin and come and get them."

"Rosalie," I called, "grab that empty pink bin by my TV and come to Heidi's room with me."

"No," I heard her grumble but then I heard her slowly get up. Lazy ass.

We made the walk downstairs to Heidi's room and grabbed alllll my movies. There was about 200 DVDs in her room and about 150 of them were mine. I was a movie buff.

After a few more snide comments from Heidi and we made it upstairs we finally ate our pizza and watched knocked up. It was great. After Rose went home, I hit the hay.

In the morning I woke up in the same frenzy I had been in yesterday. I hated how repetitive mornings were. The same damn routine every fucking morning.

I tiredly made my way downstairs. I had cheerios, Heidi bitched while pouring her coffee, yada yada yada.

Like I said, same damn thing.

The car ride was pretty silent except for a morning talk show on the radio. I remembered that I didn't need a ride from school, because Jacob had texted me later, that he could also take me home if I needed a ride. And frankly, anyway I could get out of one on one car rides with Heidi, I would take it.

"Oh hey, after school today I'm going to that Starbucks across the street to meet with the youth minister from church so he can get to know me," I put air quotes around get to know me, "he's also giving me a ride home."

"Sam? I thought he was out of town. I was disappointed that you couldn't meet him, but now…" she trailed off.

"No, not Sam. Jacob. The youth intern."

"Oh. Well why wouldn't he wait for Sam?" She asked.

"I don't know? Cause he doesn't want to? I'm a very appealing person. Anyway I gotta go." I got out of the car and walked into school.

The day passed by much like yesterday had. I went to homeroom and had Edward tie my tie again, and he brushed against my tit again, I noted with pleasure.

My schedule went: AP Biology, Creative Writing, Pre-Cal, Psychology, Dual Credit History, Lunch, Bible, AP English, and Study Hall. It wasn't too bad, but it was school so I automatically hated it without a real cause.

At lunch, I sat with Rosalie, Bree, Victoria, Tyrone, some kid named Ben I'd never seen before but he seemed pretty chill, and Mike (unfortunately).

Mike, the gem that he is, tried to not so subtly rest his hand on my thigh and I politely leaned over and told him to fuck off. He laughed as if we were sharing a joke and put his limp hand back on his own leg.

Throughout study hall, Rosalie and I stayed in the girl's bathroom, re-doing our make-up because I had the Jake thing and Rosalie had an abstinence club meeting.

"Please just join. That way after we can make fun of all the stupid shit they say and do in it. AND they have TMI Tuesday where someone is supposed to share about a sexual temptation they had. Its hilarious, but not if you're the only one laughing. They all hate me. Please come with me," she begged fluffing her hair.

"Hell no. It wouldn't even be worth the laughs. Plus I don't want that kind of reputation for myself. I am NOT a virgin. Haven't been since James Pack in 8th grade," I stated proudly. James had been a senior with an 8 pack.

"Whore," Rosalie muttered as the bell rang.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow slut," I walked out of the bathroom and across the street.

It was so hot today I was really regretting my white half sleeve shirt AND the blazer. But I couldn't take off the blazer because I was wearing a white shirt and I would look like I was trying to come on to Jacob, and I couldn't even take off the skirt, because I didn't have shorts on under, just a thong. FML.

I made my way into the almost empty shop and saw Jacob sitting at a table in the back. I made my way over.

"Hey," I said.

"Bella, hey! Wanna go grab a drink? My treat." He stood up and towered over me. At least two heads taller and his hands were huge. If the myths were true, and the majority of time they were, you know what that means…

We stood in line and I ordered a vanilla bean Frappuccino. That shit was high in calories but tasted like freaking heaven.

After we both got all situated, Jacob began his questioning.

"So what brought you to Phoenix and our youth group? I don't really know anything about you."

"Well, my dad was offered a position at the hospital here, and Heidi wanted him to take it so we moved on out here. As for the church, that would be Heidi as well."

"Well, how long have you been going to church?"

"Since I was 13." I felt like I was at an interview.

"And why did you start coming to church?" So many questions.

"Because Heidi said I had to. This is my first youth group thing I've ever been to. The church we went to in Forks had one other teen and that was it, so no youth group there."

"Oh well that's cool. I didn't start going to church until I was 16 when my mom remarried. I found out that I enjoyed it a lot but it was a difficult adjustment, going from doing whatever I felt like to so many rules," he was so cute. And his lips were perfect. I didn't really know what he was saying so I just nodded my head and hummed at the right sounding spots.

After about 20 minutes of talking about religion (I'm assuming) we finally got onto normal topics about school and such then we left after another 20 minutes, and we started to my house.

"Wow, it was dead in there. Usually there are a bunch of kids from your school in here," he turned out of the parking lot.

"Well, Rosalie said that there's an abstinence club meeting and that a lot of people go to it," I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"OH! Yeah, its TMI Tuesday, isn't it?" He laughed. "Wait, are you not in it?"

"Nope," I said popping the p, "that's not really my thing."

"Abstinence or clubs?" he asked with a smirk.

I replied honestly, "both, neither appeals to me."

"Well, you have your step mother fooled. She speaks of you as if you're Ms. Innocent."

"She sure likes to spread that rumor and not the one about me being sent to a behavioral correctional school. I'm far from Ms. Innocent," I said

"Really? What for?"

"Ya know, the usual, disrespect, general lack of listening, parties, stuff like that."

I left out the one about me and Ryan Clint rolling around naked in the girl's bathroom at lunch. Or when I came to school drunk with Hanna Harbor. Good times, good times.

As we pulled up outside of my house, I grabbed my bag and Jacob put his hand on my knee. I was a little surprised, not creeped out, but still very surprised.

"Bella, if you ever need me to talk to or do anything for you, I mean anything at all, just call me and I'll take care of it," he squeezed my knee then let go.

"Ok, I will. Thanks for the Frappuccino. See you later," I got out of the car and walked to my door.

…**.**

**OK so next chapter, I promise there will be a lot more Bella and Edward interactions, and just more stuff of the two of them.**

**Thanks for reading! I hope y'all liked it! **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

On Wednesday morning when I woke up and I was determined to find out more about the mystery of Bella. I mean, we were friends, so I should be able to ask her general getting to know you questions. Right? Right.

I went through the tedious motions of getting ready for school. While trying to tame my hair, I wondered if Bella would ask me to tie her tie again and if I would accidentally brush against her chest again. I felt dirty just thinking about it. I willed my mind to focus on anything but that.

Another thing that disturbed me was why Bella hadn't joined Abstinence Club. Wouldn't Rosalie have asked her to join? I seemed to be Rose's only friend in there along with Emmett. She always had these snarky and sarcastic replies to things that have earned her somewhat of a bad reputation in there. So why wasn't Bella in there with her? Was she…oh no, was she not abstinent? Had she already lost her virtue? Good knight! She's not even seventeen yet. I couldn't stand to think about it.

I walked into homeroom and saw Rosalie standing behind Bella, braiding her hair into a side braid. Bella looked like the definition of schoolgirl with it, but somehow still very worldly. She held all the secrets that I wanted to know. I saw her tie sitting on her desk and I wanted to jump with joy.

"Morning, ladies," I greeted while taking my seat.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Edward, can you tie my tie again?" Bella asked, blinking her big doe eyes at me.

"Of course. I'll do it after Rosalie finishes."

"All done," Rosalie proclaimed.

Oh goodness. I was nervous. I wanted to brush her boob again but it was so wrong and I felt dirty afterward.

"Ok," I stood behind Bella and she let her head lightly rest against the top of my stomach.

"I am so sleepy," she groaned and the sound did things to me.

"Why?" I asked before I even thought about it. She probably didn't want to explain why she was tired to me.

"I couldn't sleep," she closed her eyes. Her eyelashes were so long. I finished tying her tie as slow as I could, to prolong feeling her touching me.

"I'm sorry," and oh my stars! I touched her breast again completely unconsciously. I saw her do a little shiver and I backed away as if she had burned me. It was probably a shiver of terror.

I was about to apologize again for acting like a weirdo when Mrs. Brandon stumbled in as the bell rang. Today Joe led the prayer and it was a great prayer that got me ready for my day. After homeroom, I walked with Bella to biology and as soon as we got in there she put her head down on the lab table and I think she might have actually fallen asleep. Her head jerked up when the substitute came in the classroom.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mrs. Whittington. Mr. Banner is sick, so I'll be filling in for him today. Today you are supposed to get to know your partner in the class and find out about their scientific history, but most importantly have fun," the middle aged woman spoke in a monotone and robotic voice that made Bella giggle, therefore making me laugh. Luckily, she didn't see us and we didn't get in trouble.

I could barely believe my luck though. An entire period solely dedicated to letting me get to know Bella. Alright! Thank you Jesus!

"So, Bella, why exactly did you move here?" I asked, and then quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"No of course not. Um, well Charlie, my dad, was offered a new job at the hospital here, so we packed up and ran on over here."

I could tell she was a bit bitter about the experience.

"That must really stink. Having to start over new, in the middle of high school," I said sympathetically, "I've lived here my whole life."

"Well shit happens ya know? You just gotta roll with the punches and keep your head high," she shrugged. I could barely believe my ears. I'd never even seen a movie where the said that word. And now it was ringing in my ears over and over and over again.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_

I felt dirty again.

I tried not to look shocked at her language, so I asked another question.

"Were you sad about moving here?" I really wanted to know, to see behind her sarcastic exterior and get to know the sensitive side of her. I could be a sensitive guy if Bella wanted me to.

She shrugged again. "I mean, it sucked leaving my friends, but change is good and it builds character. And I definitely need more character," she winked still putting on an exterior.

"So, who _is _Edward Cullen?" she asked, folding her hands under her chin.

"Um…well…um…" Good gracious pull yourself together Cullen. Its simple. Who am I?

"Well isn't that intriguing?" Bella asked with a laugh. "I'm just kidding. I hate questions like that.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So what do you do in your spare time?" I asked.

"Not a lot. I'm pretty bored the majority of the time actually. I like hanging out with friends. What about you?"

"Well, I like playing the piano and I'm in the abstinence club. I play soccer and like to swim. I also am in student council and I'm considering doing debate next year."

Well, aren't I cool? She'll definitely wanna hang out with me now.

"Ugh don't do debate! Its so awful!"

"When did you do debate?" I had a lot of trouble picturing her in a pantsuit, actually caring enough to do the research and all that.

"At my behavioral correction school. It was sooo awful. There was so much work and all the coaches are mean and its nerve-racking and just a horrible experience all around," she groaned.

"Why were you at a behavioral correction school?" I blurted out.

Why wasn't I born with a brain?

"Oh, just stupid stuff. I just have this thing where I need to break rules."

I wasn't going to pry for any more information.

"Were your parents mad?"

Actually I was. She probably thinks I'm very nosy.

"Um, sort of. My dad was actually kinda chill about it, I got my phone taken away for a week and that was the extent of his punishment. It was Heidi who freaked. They got back from their honeymoon and I had that news for them and she flipped. She went batshit crazy and took away all electronics and communications with my friends, and that's the main reason why I still don't have a car and I turn 17 next month. Heidi's a control freak," she sighed. There was that word again.

"That stinks," I said.

"Yeah, its whatever. So, tell me about you. What's the worst trouble you've gotten in?"

Well, it will be hell, if I don't stop imagining you topless, I thought.

"Um one time I stole a candy bar from the store when I was like 6," I said racking my brain. I never really got in trouble. I didn't go out enough to get in trouble.

She laughed and I smiled. "Aw little bandit Edward."

I blushed like a little girl. Goodness, I needed help.

"Are you going to church tonight?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers.

"There's church on Wednesday?" At first I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, but then I realized she really didn't know.

"Yeah, the youth group meets in the teen center for a devo, like we did Sunday night." I wonder how long she had been going to church for.

"Oh...wow. Who knew? Um, I guess I could. I don't really have anything else to do. I can ask Rosalie if she can take me," she smiled at me and I wanted to touch her face.

"Well, if Rosalie can't take you, I definitely can. Here I'll write my number down and you can just call me later if you need to or for whatever," I think I was being sly by saying she could call me whenever. She really could. I would gladly listen to her words even if they were about the most boring topic on the planet.

"Ok great."

I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote my number. "Here you go."

"Thanks," she put it in her bag and the bell rang. I said bye to her as I walked to Music Theory. I couldn't even get down a melody; my mind was so clouded with just a sensory overload of Bella. I wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked, if her hair was too, and her lips and just everything about her was soft. I still couldn't believe that she had cursed. I felt like I needed to wash my mouth out, and I hadn't even said it. I hadn't cussed since I was 8 and said crap. Dad made me put a soap bar in my mouth for about 30 minutes.

In Pre-Cal I could barely take notes, I was so distracted by the smell of her gum that she wasn't supposed to be chewing. In Psychology she asked to go to the bathroom and she even made that question sound appealing. In History, our teacher, who some kids called Old Grandfather Johnson, took us to the gym so we could watch a movie that was actually on a film strip it was so old. We all had to sit on the floor and Bella's head slumped on my shoulder while she slept. I have no idea what happened in the movie, I was too busy concentrating on the pattern of her breathing and the light freckles that were dusted across her nose and cheeks. So cute. Her hair smelled like shampoo and I wanted to bury my entire head in it.

After about 30 minutes of staring I looked up to see Jasper staring at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged my shoulders. He smiled and went back to staring at Alice.

They were definitely a great couple. They joined the abstinence club when they first got together freshman year, so they could have accountability partners who weren't attracted to them and vice versa. Jasper was my best guy friend, apart from Emmett. We had done everything together until Alice came and took over his life. Occasionally we would all hang out but it was never just him and me anymore. It was him, me, AND Alice.

Don't get me wrong Alice was great. She was really nice and happy, but she could be…somewhat annoying at times. She was loud and always hyper. She distracted Jasper away from any conversation he ever engaged in with someone beside herself, and she could never do anything alone. Literally. No matter whom she was with, she would ask someone to go with her. I heard that her and her sister Amanda, who was really a mini Alice, would even sleep in the same bed every night with Alice.

After history I sat at lunch with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Eric, Melvin, who was really nerdy just as Emmett had said, and Charlotte, Alice's best friend.

I watched from afar Bella sitting with Rosalie, Tyrone, Victoria, Bree, Mike and Ben. They were all laughing the entire time. Probably at jokes I wouldn't understand and at movies I hadn't seen. The more I looked at Bella the more I realized she was out of my league. She had knowledge of other worlds while I had knowledge of the bible and math. Two things that obviously didn't interest her.

After lunch we went to bible, one of the only classes I didn't sit next to Bella in due to assigned seating. She sat next to a new kid named Steve who stared at her the whole time. I guess I can't really say that was weird because I stared at her the whole time. She would sigh and it would push her chest out, and she would play with her hair and bite her lip. She looked bored to death, but even that looked good on her. Did she ever look bad?

After English and Gym I went home and laid on my bed, hoping Bella would text me that she needed me to come and get her.

I ended up falling asleep and waking up at 6:15 to a text from Bella that said "Went home with Rosalie, so she's just going to drive me. Thanks for the offer though. See you later."

I planned on saving it forever. I added her to my contacts and smiled. I grabbed Emmett so we could get some food on the way to church.

At church I was sitting on the couches talking to Jasper and Emmett when I saw Bella walk in. Jake finished up his conversation with some freshman and went over and gave Bella a big hug.

Holy Cow. What did he do that for?

Bella returned it whole-heartedly and my heart sunk. If she was going to be interested in anybody it would be Jake because he was older and stuff. I also felt anger though. He shouldn't be touching her like that. I bet if Sam were around he wouldn't be touching her like that. I watched, a little creepily, as they talked for about 10 minutes then Jake called everyone to the devo room.

"Ok guys, just some announcements that I have: Starting next week after Wednesday night church, the new season of CSI: Miami returns, and as you all know, I'm an avid watcher, so anybody who wants to come over and watch every Wednesday after church is welcome at my house. Also, next Sunday starts small groups for the rest of the year. Freshman will be at Karina Hudson's house, sophomores at Bill Douglas's house, juniors at my house, and seniors at Sydney Davis' house. OK now on to the lesson." Jake started talking about all types of different things, I could barely pay attention. Bella was sitting next to Tyrone, who I honestly had no idea why he came to church. He kept whispering in her ear and she was silently giggling then whispering whatever Tyrone had just told her to Rosalie and this went on for the whole lesson.

"So anybody have any comments on any of that?" Jake asked suddenly. Had it been an hour already? That's always how he finished lessons. I looked at my clock and sure enough, it was 7:55. Good knight, how time flies.

After everyone had cleared out of the devo room Bella came over to me.

"Hey Edward. Do you and Emmett want to go get some ice cream with me, Rosalie, and Bree?" She asked sweetly.

YES. A million times yes.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I replied coolly.

"Ok perfect. We'll meet you guys at Marble Slab then," and she turned and walked over to Rosalie.

I ran to Emmett and practically dragged him to the car. I was going to impress Bella tonight.

…**..**

**Ok, so I hope y'all enjoyed that. I love writing EPOV; he's just so darn innocent. **

**Another thing is, somebody left a review that gave me a great idea. I don't know who that somebody is, unfortunately because the review was deleted but she said that I should do a chapter that is in Rose POV from TMI Tuesday. I think it could be hysterical and so fun to write but I'm not sure where to put it in the story. Should I just add it as a random chapter, or an outtake after I finish the story, or as an oneshot? **

**Idk, what to do so I need y'alls help.**

**Review and lemme know what ya think!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**BPOV**

On Wednesday I woke up exhausted. And also to my monthly visitor. Even though I was on birth control, I still got my period. I'd started it to restore my regular period, because it was so erratic. But I was very happy for it, otherwise who knows how many baby daddies I'd have. Scary thought.

All through out Wednesday I was super tired. I ended up falling asleep on Edwards shoulder in Grandpa Johnson's class. The man pulled out _film _for the video. What century did he think this was?

Edward was officially the most adorable person I'd ever met. He was so innocent and thoughtful that it made my heart clench. If I were a better person, I would leave his virtue alone, but since I'm not, I'll carry out with my plan.

I think Edward was a little surprised when I cussed today but I hadn't even intentionally done it. He looked shocked for half a second then returned to normal. But the boy can't stay sheltered forever. He's gonna need to know some four letter words to call out when I get ahold of him. Am I right ladies? Am I right?

Right now Rose and I are on our way to Marble Slab with the boys and Bree following behind. We didn't really want to invite Bree, but we also didn't want it to seem like a double date and weird out one of the guys. It has to look like were all friends hanging out. Which right now is what it is.

After we got there and ordered I sat in-between Edward and Bree while Rose sat next to Emmett. I felt sort of bad for her. Emmett was so enthralled in his ice cream that I don't think he even realized there were other people at the table carrying on a conversation.

Bree was gulping down her ice cream cone like her life depended on it. She _had _to have brain freeze. She finished in about 3 minutes without talking then stood.

"Ok guys, well curfews in 10 minutes and it takes about 20 to get home so I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye!" She hurried out the door.

What a strange girl. Who worries about curfew?

"Oookay," I said going back to licking my ice cream. I noticed Edward watching me out of the corner of my eye and I did an internal toe touch. I chose ice cream because it can be very sexual for guys to watch girls. I got some on my fingers and licked it clean and I'm pretty sure I heard Edward slightly groan. Rosalie was fighting back giggles and Emmett; well Emmett was still chowing down on ice cream.

"You're really into that ice cream, huh Emmett?" I laughed.

He tore his eyes away from it but not his mouth and smiled around it. "Haven't had ice cream in months. Forgot how good it was."

Poor Rosie. The heart wants what the heart wants I guess.

"So do you all think you're going to go to Jakes house next week to watch CSI?" Rose asked.

"I am! I love that show," I seriously was an addict to all CSI's, plus they're fun to make fun of.

"I am too," Edward said.

"Are you going to Emmett?" Rose asked tucking a piece of curled blonde hair behind her ears.

"Huh? Oh. Probably. Don't see why not," he muttered in between licks. He'd gotten 3 scoops.

"I am too," Rose smiled.

"So like, what's the deal with going to Jakes house on Sunday nights? I totally missed all of that." Tyrone was talking to me the whole night telling me everybody's dirty laundry in the room. Most was just gross, but funny.

"It's just like Wednesday night church except its just juniors and we go to someone's house," Edward said.

"Wow. How many times is there church a week?" I was so confused. I had thought it was just a once a week type thing. Guess not.

"3. Sunday morning and night and Wednesday nights," Rose looked bored. Emmett was just ignoring her.

"How have y'all done it all your life? How is there even that much to teach on?" I was seriously bewildered. Who wants to do this THREE times a week? Not me.

"I've never had a choice," Rose said while Edward said, "Because it's the right thing to do."

Emmett mumbled something; I didn't quite catch it though. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Wow. That's a lot," I didn't want to go that often.

"There's also class on Sunday morning," Emmett finally was done and had a big dimpled smile on his face.

"Fantastic," I mumbled sliding down in my seat.

Over the next few weeks I fell into a routine. Edward would tie my tie every morning, I'd say sexual innuendos all throughout the day and Edward would just look confused, Sundays were kind of hell, soooo much church. But Jake was cooler on Sunday nights with just the juniors. I met Sam, the actual youth group leader. He was nice, but I rarely saw him because he was more involved with the middle school, since that's where his own kid was. Wednesdays we'd go over to Jakes after church and it was fun. It was a small group of us and we'd make fun of the show most of the time.

I was a lot closer to Edward now since we spent the majority of our days together. He could be funny I learned. He had a very clean sense of humor though so I couldn't really pull out my own jokes that often. I'd been here officially 3 weeks. I figured it was time to pull a move on Edward or at least try.

We had a biology project due Friday and since it was Monday, I figured we would start Thursday night but Edward wanted to get started tonight. So here I am on the car ride to Edwards house in his shiny Volvo. Its kind of a grandma car, but whatever floats your boat I guess. Plus the backseat is a pretty decent in size, if ya know what I mean.

"What kind of music do you listen to Edward?" As if I didn't know. I was clicking all his presets and they were alllll Christian. I can't even…

"Well mostly Christian. I have one song on my iPod from Nickleback though. I renamed it in case my family ever saw it. I know, it's so wrong," he looked distraught.

I was outraged. "Nickleback?" I sputtered out in disbelief. "Edward. No friend of mine will be a fan of Nickleback. They suck balls. I'm going to enlighten you on music today."

Jeez. He was too sheltered.

"Okay…" He sounded kind of scared. He should be. I have some freaky shit on my iPod. But I wasn't going to introduce that to him yet.

We arrived at his house and it was huuuuge! The collectors plate must get hit up a lot, cause there's no way a preacher should be able to live here. It was a large congregation with 3 services though.

It was white and big and really pretty. We went in through the front door and I assumed we were going to go up the stairs, but nope. We went to the kitchen table. I wanted to go to his room dammit!

We actually started working on the project and I was disappointed. I was getting really horny watching Edward move in general. Everything he did just oozed untapped potential. I bet he was big. He was really tall so these things have to even out. His fingers were soooo long. The things they could do with a little bit of practice…

I was snapped out of my fantasies when Emmett boomed in with Melvin following close behind.

"Hey guys!" Emmett called out to us happily.

"Hi," Edward said turning to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Were making protein shakes! Melvin over here wants to bulk up the impress the ladies, so I'm helping him out."

Melvin blushed scarlet and it wasn't cute like when Edward blushed when I would say balls or something inappropriate in general.

"Hi Bella," he said in his nasally voice.

"Hey hey. Who ya wanting to impress big boy?" I loved making people blush.

"Um, we-, he, no one r-really in p-particular," He finished with an unusual sounding snort cough and I was trying so hard not to laugh. This guy.

"Well you go get em tiger," I winked and heard Edward stifle a laugh.

I beamed.

Emmett turned on the blender and Edward was trying to explain to me about mitosis, but it was impossible to hear him.

"JUST TELL ME IN A SECOND," I yelled.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

AP biology was turning out to be somewhat of a challenge for me, and Edward had been there the whole way trying to help me, pinching the bridge of his nose often.

If Edward hadn't of been in that class, it would have been a breeze, because I could have actually paid attention, but Edward was just so distracting that I could not focus on a word Banner said. Edward was always licking his soft looking lips and it had me going.

Emmett continued blending for 10 more minutes and Edward growled and got up. The sound did things to me. I needed him or at least a minute to ditch my sopping panties.

"BELLA LETS JUST GO TO MY ROOM!"

Gladly.

I followed him up the long staircase all the way to the third floor. Mmm, perfect. We were all secluded.

He led me into a room at the end of a long hallway and I was amazed. It was so perfectly clean. And there was one long wall of just glass that led out to a balcony. Damn.

"Shit, Edward, your room is like freaking amazing," king bed, wide screen TV in front of his bed, full master bathroom and closet. Shit. I was jealous.

"Thanks…" he blushed.

Hot damn. I had to do something now.

We settled resting on the floor against his bed, and not on unfortunately, shoulder to shoulder. After about an hour of explaining everything to me again, my head slumped against his shoulder.

"I can't handle any more information Edward," I whined wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling into him. He stiffened then relaxed and I smiled into his neck.

"That's ok. We can just chill for a while and maybe work on the project later or just tomorrow."

Gah, he smelled sooo good. So I decided to tell him.

"Mmm," I semi moaned, "Edward you smell so good."

"Heh thanks, so do you," his voice cracked.

Success.

I went in for the kill.

"Thanks for being so understanding about all this," I sighed.

"You're welc-," I cut him off by kissing his neck and the rest of welcome came out in an almost inaudible groan. I felt it, rather than heard it.

The air in the room shifted and became heavy.

I lingered on that one spot, and then slowly kissed up his neck getting closer and closer to his ear.

"Bella," he started but was cut off again by a loud knocking on his door then it swinging open.

I jumped away from him when I heard the knocking, used to being cockblocked from other experiences.

His mother, I'm guessing, stomped into the room looking very unfriendly. Fuck. Mothers _always_ hated me.

"Mom!" Edward practically panted. Way to play it cool.

"Why was the door shut?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"Um, Emmett was being so loud and we couldn't hear so we came up here to study," she visibly calmed down, "Mom, this is Bella Swan."

She heated back up. Way to go Heidi. Making a reputation for me before I even have a chance.

I stood when Edward stood and smoothed down my skirt.

"Hi."

Awkward is my specialty around parents.

"Hello Bella. I'm Mrs. Cullen," she held out her hand for me and I shook it.

I hated shaking hands or talking to adults in general.

"Well I'm going to go start dinner and please keep the door open. House rules!" And with that, she left.

"Sorry about that," Edward whispered after we heard her heels clonking down the stairs.

"No, its cool," I gathered my stuff, "I think that was my cue to leave though."

"You don't have to," He looked like he didn't want me to. Good. I was going to leave anyway without kissing him anymore. He needed time to get all horny about me kissing his neck before I could carry out the next step anyway.

"No, it's alright. Heidi was bitching that she wants me home for dinner at 6 and its 5:30 so I should really go."

"I'll drive you home," he grabbed his keys and led me to his car.

It was a silent ride home but I noticed he kept glancing at my thighs because I might have pulled the waist of my skirt up past my belly button before I got in the car, therefore exposing a lot of thigh.

When we arrived at my house, I thanked him then leaned over and kissed his cheek then sauntered up to my door. He didn't drive away till after I was in the house.

I called Rosalie and filled her in. I had just finished telling her about Mother Bear busting into the room when she cackled.

"Been there done that!" She spit out between giggles.

**EPOV**

Bella had kissed my neck. KISSED MY NECK. I wanted to sing.

Mom was mad though that I had had the door shut and that I had had Bella over in the first place. I ignored her for the first time in my life.

After getting mini lectures all throughout dinner I went out and did some laps in the pool to clear my mind.

After swimming I took a shower. I started thinking about Bella. Her skirt was really short and she always unbuttoned her top real low and her tie was loose between her…breasts. Oh my word. I shouldn't be thinking this. But I couldn't stop. Her legs were so long and I had the strangest urge to touch them when she kissed my neck. It was a lingering kiss too. And then she kissed me two more times after that. Her lips were so soft. Like little feathery caresses but a lot more intense.

Maybe she thought I was attractive. Or at least my neck is. You don't kiss somebodies neck if they have an ugly neck, ya know.

Did I have an attractive neck?

I didn't know. And I couldn't look at it because I was in the shower.

I shampooed my hair and I couldn't stop thinking of Bella's thighs and stomach. I pictured myself touching them, and felt guilty, but the images wouldn't stop. Bella in a bikini, Bella kissing my neck wearing a bikini, me kissing Bella's stomach, me kissing Bella's thighs.

Where did that come from?

I looked down and realized I had an erection. I was embarrassed even though I was on the third floor of our house all alone, but still. God could see me and was probably disappointed in my filthy mind.

It wouldn't go away though. I mean, I knew what I could do to make it go away but I had never done…_that _before. It had only happened to me twice. Now three times I guess. I'd always pictured, world disasters, or that one time Emmett mooned me, or hell and it went away but it wasn't working.

I tried to continue with my shower and washing my face and brushing my teeth and it wasn't going away.

Trying to put my boxers on forced me to touch it and I audibly groaned. Oh no.

I remembered flipping through the channels one day and I came upon this movie called Kick-(bad word) about superheroes or something and it was at the point where some kid was pleasuring himself and he had tissues and lotion.

I went and locked my bedroom door and grabbed a tissue and lotion.

I wasn't quite sure what do so I stroked myself from base to tip and groaned. It felt good. Like really good.

I felt terrible but so good at the same time.

I realized what the lotion was for but was still confused about the tissue. I closed my eyes and started fantasizing about Bella and her thighs and stomach. A minute later my stomach clenched and I didn't know what was happening, a few seconds later I felt something start to happen to me. I didn't know what it was but it was all consuming. I now imagined Bella licking ice cream and saying sucking balls. I stroked myself faster harder until I let out a strangled cry and had all around euphoria.

Goodness Gracious.

Now I knew what the tissue was for. I wiped my stomach and sheet off and laid down.

I felt bad. I had just masturbated and that was wrong. I had also just pictured Bella in a disrespectful manner. I felt terrible. But so good. I was panting and my…orgasm…was really good. I felt so relaxed now. I pulled my boxer back up and fell to sleep.

…**.**

**Naughty, Naughty Edward.**

**I'm sorry it took a long time to get this chapter up. I've been busy and just got behind but from now on I will try harder to post a new chap every two days.**

**Please review and lemme know whatcha thought!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**EPOV**

I woke up Tuesday morning and the events of last night came back to me. Bella kissing my neck, my mom walking in on us, and finally me masturbating…I felt so dirty.

Crud.

When I walked into class Bella winked at me.

_Oh my goodness, she knows!_

Act cool, Edward.

I stumbled walking to my seat.

Good one.

She couldn't know that I had pictured her so inappropriately last night. She went home and its not like there were cameras in my room. I took a deep breath and tried to put the past behind me.

Only thinking about last night was making me have an erection again.

I tied her tie again, keeping my hips as far away as possible from her. That would be soooo embarrassing if she saw or felt it.

The rest of the day passed achingly slow. Bella wouldn't be coming over tonight because I had abstinence club. TMI Tuesday and I was supposed to share something today. There was no way I was going to share what happened last night. Not only would that embarrass Bella, if it got out, but me and honestly, I didn't want to confess it. I kind of wanted to do it again.

I need to talk to someone. Maybe Sam. Even Jake. They both had admitted to being sexually tempted. But Sam was at another conference. I decided I would wait for a while before I talked to anyone about this. I could even talk to Emmett; he'd had a girlfriend before.

Bella's skirt had looked shorter today. Her tan thighs were all I could think about. She would cross her legs and I could see even more of her leg.

After speaking of staying pure at the club, I went home and masturbated twice to the thought of Bella's thighs. I'd never felt dirtier or more relaxed.

On Wednesday in our last class together Bella sighed and said she had to be home at 6 again. Then an intriguing thought hit me. Mom was in Port Angeles for the day and Emmett would be at abstinence club and dad would be at work. We'd have the house all to ourselves for about two hours.

"You still coming over after school today?" I asked Bella.

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

"Ok, just meet me in the student parking lot and I'll drive us to my house, and I can just drive you home," I offered as the bell rang.

"Ok, see you then," she waved and headed out of the class.

I felt like skipping again.

My last 3 classes passed torturously slow and finally the final bell rang.

I practically sprinted to the parking lot and saw Bella and Rosalie talking. They were both laughing.

I walked up to them, "hey guys."

"Hey," they said in unison then looked at each other and started to laugh again.

Girls. I would never understand.

"You ready, Bella?" I asked.

She nodded and hugged Rose. "Bye Rose. Call me later."

"Oh I will," Rose sauntered off.

"Ok, Edward. I brought a CD with me today to educate you in the music world. It will be our little secret," she winked.

I hoped we would have lots of little secrets together. Hopefully ones involving her body on mine.

Whoa. Where the h e double hockey sticks did that come from?

She put the CD in and turned to look at me. "So this band is called Radiohead and I made this mix cd of all my favorite songs of theirs. The first one is called _Talk Show Host._"

It was a sultry song and I saw Bella singing along out of the corner of my eye. I heard the F word, and it was the first time I was ever not shocked when I heard it. I felt turned on listening to it.

She said the next song we listened to was called _15 Step, _and then we listened to one called _Lotus Flower_. I really liked all of them and was disappointed that we arrived at my house so quick and weren't able to listen to them all.

"Lets go upstairs to my room," I suggested and led us up the stairs. I held the door open for Bella and closed it.

"Can we sit on the bed today?" she asked. "My back is hurting and I need to rest it against something." She took of her shoes, un-tucked her shirt, loosened her tie and got situated on the bed. Once again her thighs were on full display.

I gulped. Bella. On my bed. I nodded in fear of talking because I knew my voice would crack. I sat beside her on my queen size bed. We were shoulder to shoulder again. Our bags were at the end of the bed.

"Oh oops, I forgot my book," she got on all fours and started rummaging through her bag. I couldn't take my eyes off her bottom. More specifically, her red underwear that was peek out every time she shifted. My hands balled in to fists in my comforter and I physically had to restrain myself from pulling her back and kissing her. I wanted to touch her so bad. The torture ended a moment later and she sat closer to me this time. She handed her book to me and pointed out what she didn't understand from todays lesson.

For almost two hours we worked on our project then Bella's head slumped onto my shoulder again. I liked where this was going. She had done this right before kissing my neck yesterday.

"No more. Lets take a break," she sighed into my shoulder, "Its too much information."

I laughed then shrugged. "Ok, what do you want to do?"

I could have sworn I heard her mumble, "you," but before I could be sure or even think about what that meant, her lips were on my neck again.

"You're such a good teacher, Edward," she purred into my neck in between little kisses. My head clouded with lust and I felt my pants get tight.

My breath came out in a whoosh when I felt her tongue lightly tease my neck. I groaned and gulped. I felt her moan against my neck, and then she sucked on my Adams apple. I groaned louder. She put her hand on my lower thigh and gently massaged it. I was going to come in my shorts if she went any higher. She kissed up my neck and chin then the corner of my mouth. I opened my eyes when she stopped and saw her doe eyes staring at mine. Her eyes were glossy and her pupils were dilated. We were both panting. I slightly inclined my head toward hers. She closed the gap between our lips and it was magical. I had always wondered what it would feel like to actually kiss someone, and it was so much better than I'd ever imagined.

Her plump lips were soft but unyielding on mine. Our lips fit perfectly against each other. She was lightly moving hers against mine, then our own lips became a bit rougher. I felt her tongue, softly brush against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, pleased that even though my mind didn't know what to do, my body did. It was basic instinct.

Her tongue lightly brushed against mine and I groaned loudly. She moaned when I groaned and soon I was thrusting my tongue into her mouth over and over again, loving every second of this. She shifted closer to me and put one hand in my hair and one on the back of my neck. I copied her actions and put my hands in her hair. It was so soft, just like it looked.

We broke away, gasping for breath, but her lips didn't leave my skin. She kissed her way to my ear and lightly sucked on the lobe. I moaned and pulled her mouth back to mine, having no idea where this rough side of me came from. She put both her hands in my hair and pulled my lips to hers with renewed vigor. There was no space between us. Her chest was firmly against mine and I could feel her soft, full breasts against me.

"Edward, I'm home!" I heard Emmett boom from downstairs and I jumped in surprise.

We were both panting and Bella's skin was beautifully flushed and her lips were swollen. Her hair was messy from my hands and she had never looked prettier.

"Hi!" I called out so he wouldn't come look for me.

Bella giggled and lightly kissed my lips. "Your hair is a disaster," she said while attempting to smooth it down.

"When isn't it?" I sighed when she kissed my head.

"We should probably open the door," I sighed again.

She nodded and started to pat down her own hair.

I opened the door and went and sat on the bed with her again. She was so pretty.

I had just _made out_ with Bella Swan. I'm a terrible person, but I've never been happier.

That was my first kiss. I'm pretty sure it beat out all other first kisses that anyone has ever had in the entire world.

"Ok so when should we bring in the mitosis part? Before or after that?" Bella was holding our biology book.

Wait, what?

Had I just imagined allll of that? No. No way. Her hair was still a mess and so was mine. Heck, she was still flushed.

"Well?" She asked looking at me.

"Um, after…I guess," I was so confused. What had we just done meant to her?

Bella looked at her phone and saw it was 5:45 and time for me to take her home.

We listened to more Radiohead on the way home and didn't talk much. I regrettably pulled up outside her house.

"Thanks for being such a good teacher, Edward," she leaned over and kissed me. It started off chaste but heated up rather quickly. I moved my hands to her silky hair and she put her hands in mine. I asked for entrance to her mouth with my tongue this time and she obliged.

"Mmm," she hummed. She pulled away and my jaw was slack.

"Bye Edward," she got out of the car and I caught sight of her red panties again.

I looked down and cursed myself. I had another erection. Bella Swan was personally sent to me from Satan to torment me.

**BPOV**

I almost felt bad about teasing Edward like that, but I didn't want to have a sappy love talk. I don't do relationships. I have commitment issues. Sue me. But Edward would make a fantastic friend with benefits.

Over the next two weeks I would play it hot and cold. One second we would be making out in his room and the next we'd be doing homework. He was always so confused, but too shy and too much of a gentleman to say anything about it. He was adorable and I just wanted to put him in my pocket and take him everywhere with me.

I wasn't going to say anything about what we were doing until Edward got the balls to talk to me about it. I was fine with what we were doing as long as I could start getting off soon. I planned to try to straddle him next time we were making out and see if that would lead us anywhere. I knew he would get a hard on when we kissed and I planned to do something about that today. I invited him to my house, after school so we wouldn't be interrupted this time. I swear every time things started getting somewhere Esme would come upstairs or Emmett and I was so fucking horny that I was even more of a bitch than I usually am.

Luckily, Heidi was at a spa retreat with Tanya until Tuesday so she wasn't annoying the fucking shit out of me like usual. Except for her stupid texts updating me on her long spa weekend. I hadn't replied to one of them and she wouldn't stop.

In creative writing I had informed Rose, of my wicked plans for after school.

"Oh, you're evil. Its his turn to speak again at TMI Tuesday tomorrow," she laughed.

"If I get my way with him, he'll never go back to that fucking club. Pun intended. How do you survive in it?" I was truly curious. I would blow my freaking brains out if Heidi subsided me to that kind of torture.

"Not easily. I just sit by Emmett and fantasize about him the majority of the time," she sighed.

"Gah Rosie, you have got to just rape him. He'll enjoy it, so will you. I don't see the problem."

"I wish I could. Maybe my obsession with him would end, but I doubt it. I mean, yes, he's freaking hot but he's kind of stupid and obviously BLIND. I mean, I throw myself at him and he does nothing. What if…what if he doesn't like me that way?" Her bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, Rosalie, of course he liked you like that. Who doesn't? You're smoking hot. Just get some one on one time with him and kiss him. He won't be able to say no."

She wiped a tear and hugged me.

"Thanks B, you always know what to say. You're my best friend."

I smiled. "As you are mine. You're like, my freaking, spirit animal."

We both laughed and were inseparable for the rest of the day. I had missed having girl friends. She was the first girl in a long time that didn't judge me, and truly got me. Plus we were practically twins.

After school, Edward drove us over to my house. I somewhat pitied him. He had no idea what he was in for today.

…**..**

**She's such a slut. I love it.**

**Anyway, sorry this is a day late. I'm a liar. I know. But I hope y'all enjoyed it, despite inability to live up to my word. **

**Also, in a few hours I will upload the next chapter because I'm going on vacation tomorrow till Friday and I doubt I'll have time to write, so the next chapter after 9 will probably be uploaded, around, like next Saturday. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**BPOV**

We walked into my house and I led him up to my room. I ripped of the fucking blazer that I had to wear every day. We lived in like 100-degree weather year round, and they had us wear blazers everyday. Like what the actual fuck?

I slipped some short Nike shorts under my skirt then pulled my skirt off. I unbuttoned my shirt then turned around so I didn't completely shock Edward and pulled my shirt off. I heard Edward gasp and I just smirked. I pulled on a tank top that made me boobs look good then turned around. I was disappointed to see Edward looking away.

"You can look now, Edward," I smirked when his eyes went straight to my tits.

As Edward stood across my room I took a moment to admire him. His hair was sex, as always. His strong jaw had a bit of stubble on it. He had shaved for the first time last week, and it had just started growing back. So cute. He looked so sexy in his uniform.

I walked over to him and pulled him over to me by his tie. I captured his lips and kissed him softly.

"You are so sexy, Edward," I whispered against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his ear. I pulled his blazer off him and threw it on the floor, while biting his bottom lip. He hissed and I started to move us over to my bed.

We kissed for a few minutes and I tried to deepen the kiss when he pulled away. I was shocked. He'd never ended the kiss before. It had always been ended for us.

"What?" I murmured suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"What are we doing, Bella?" He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I was trying to make out with you but now were just talking," I complained.

"No, I mean what are _we _doing? What's going on between the two of us?"

No. I was not having this talk.

"Maybe we should just study," I sighed and got up to grab my book.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back down beside him.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He asked.

"Because Edward. Why cant we be friends and make out when we feel like it?"

Why did he have to ruin everything?

"Because if doesn't feel right, Bella. Its not what God would want."

"Who cares?" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Maybe we should just study." He sounded annoyed and I wanted to cry. I didn't want him mad at me.

"Wait. Don't be mad at me," my eyes welled up. Wow, I was a fucking baby. I gritted my teeth and pushed back the tears. I was 16 years old. I wasn't going to cry because someone was mad at me.

"I'm not. I just want you to talk to me. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes," I mumbled, slumping my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, look at me," he grabbed my chin gently and brought my eyes to his. "Bella, I really like you. You're funny, smart, and beautiful. I've never had a girlfriend before, but I would really like for you to be my first."

I freaking melted.

How was I supposed to say no to those green eyes and boyish pout?

Gah, when did I become so soft? The old Bella would have fucked him till he fell in love with me weeks ago, then broke his heart. Not the Phoenix Bella apparently.

"I would like that too," I blushed.

I don't fucking blush either. Who had I become?

He smiled wide and kissed me. I had to at least control the situation a little. I pushed him back until he was lying down and lied half on top of him.

"Wow. Were boyfriend and girlfriend," he smiled and I kissed him so he'd shut up. I didn't want to hear him say that out loud. I wasn't happy about this development, but the 16-year-old love struck stupid whore inside of me was thrilled.

He gripped my hips firmly and moaned loudly when I straddled one of his legs and rubbed my knee lightly against his groin. Yeah, he was hard and ready. Mmm.

I swung my other leg around his thigh so I was completely straddling him and rested my center against his bulge. I moaned loudly. I'd missed this, so, so much. He grabbed on to my thigh, effectively grinding himself into me.

He felt freaking big. Yessss.

I leaned forward more and kissed my way to his ear. "Touch me, Edward," I whispered while sliding his hands up to my rib cage. His breath came in stuttered gasps as he slowly cupped my boobs. I pressed my hands against his, to add pressure and I moaned. My tits fit perfectly into his large hands. I moved against his boner again and he groaned and threw his head back. He thrust his hips against mine. Fast learner.

"Bella, we have to stop," he groaned as I grinded onto him. He continued to thrust up and I resumed kissing his neck.

"I don't want to," I murmured between kisses. From the way his hips were frantically thrusting against me, I didn't think he _really_ wanted to either.

"This is so wrong," he whined.

His hands went back to my hips and gripped them tighter than before, while making a mewling sound. I unbuttoned 3 buttons from his shirt and kissed down his defined chest, lightly nipping, loving the sounds he was making. I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers, bringing them above his head, while rubbing myself against him, in slow, bittersweet circles.

"Gah, Edward, you make me so wet," I sucked on his neck and thrust harder. I was getting close just from dry humping. I hadn't come from dry humping since 8th grade. Who had I become? I wondered again.

"Oh Bella," he whimpered.

"Edward, I'm so close," the seam of his pants was rubbing against me in all the right spots and it was too much.

I was starting to make high-pitched noises, that would have been embarrassing in any other situation and Edwards's breath came faster.

He thrust his hips against mine, hitting a spot that completely undid me.

"Ri-right there, Edward! OH! YES!" It was muffled by his neck, but still loud. I bit down on his neck as I came, while Edward roughly grabbed my hips and brought them down to his forcefully, extending my orgasm.

"Bella!" he cried as he tensed and released. I pulled back in time to see his perfect o face. Eyes shut tight, eyebrows knitted together, cheeks flushed, hair dismayed, and his jaw was slack. I placed butterfly kisses all over his face as he came down from his high.

Slowly, his hands released my hips and he enveloped me in his arms, holding me tight against him. I felt…safe. Loved.

It was strange and foreign feelings. Not necessarily bad, just new. I'd never cuddled after sex. Ever. And certainly not after getting off with clothes on.

A few minutes of comfortable silence, I shifted off Edward and lied beside him. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing my knuckle. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

I leaned over and chastely kissed him.

"Anytime –" before I could finish my sentence, Edward shot up and sat pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Crud, Bella. We can't do that again."

That stung.

He must have seen my expression, because he quickly added, "not that it wasn't…amazing. Because it was. The most amazing thing I've ever experienced, its just that, I, we shouldn't be doing stuff like that. Its wrong. Sexually immoral. Plus, it was entirely disrespectful to you and crud. I'm in abstinence club. The entire point is to abstain from sexual activity," he rambled.

I slid up behind him and locked my arms around him from behind. I kissed the back of his neck and straddled his back. "Edward, what we did was not wrong. Having an orgasm with somebody you're attracted to isn't wrong. You're still abstinent. We didn't have sex; we just used each other's bodies to bring each other and ourselves mutual pleasure. It was nice, what we just did. I thoroughly enjoyed it. That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had." It was. It was very intense. The back of his neck heated up in an adorable way and it just turned me on again.

"You turn me on Edward. You know why?" I asked dipping my hands into the front his shirt and rubbing his chest. It felt so strong. I licked the hickey I'd made on his neck. He shuddered.

He shook his head so I told him. "You're so sweetly innocent. It makes me want to corrupt you, but only just with me. You're so fucking sexy; I'm constantly fantasizing about what you and me could do. Think Edward," I purred, "think of how much fun we just had. And we didn't even use our hands." I bit his ear lobe and he moaned, low and long.

He pulled my hands out of his shirt and turned and kissed me. He hovered over me, until I pulled him down on top of me. He was already hard again.

"Mmm, Edward," I sighed as he wrapped his hand around my thigh and wrapped it around his waist.

"Only you, Bella. You're the only one who's ever made me feel this way." He kissed my neck and I was turning to putty. I felt kind of bad, that I couldn't say that back, but he's the only person I'd ever been this attracted to.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to me.

I was falling for Edward, I realized with terror.

**EPOV**

I left Bella's house around 7, after two more orgasms. I couldn't say no to her. She just, she just did it for me. Sin had never felt so good. She had, had a rather convincing argument earlier, though. Was it really wrong, if we weren't actually having sex?

I didn't know, and honestly, I really didn't want to know the answer, unless it was no. At least I could have plausible deniability this way. I knew next to nothing about sex, besides the basics. I had a feeling though that Bella would be teaching me very soon. I was excited and erect again. I can't keep up with my own sex drive. I guess its multiple years of ignoring it, all coming back to me at once.

The next few days after school we would go over to Bella's, and pretend to start studying, but really we'd just end up grinding against one another until we found release. The only problem was that my pants were sticky and uncomfortable. Bella had started laughing when I awkwardly tried to adjust myself yesterday after a few romps and suggested that the next time I go over there, I should bring a spare pair of pants and boxers that I could keep over there and that she'd wash. She was such a nice girlfriend.

We had gone public two days after the first time in her room and it was bliss. Every guy was staring at me with hateful eyes now. Even the ones with girlfriends. Everybody but Jasper and Emmett. But they were both in love anyway. Jasper, with Alice, and Emmett, with Rosalie. Had been for years, but felt wrong about it since he was two years older. The poor girl was obviously just as lovesick as he was. He was just better at hiding it. The 6 of us sat at lunch together now and I was more than happy to get Bella away from Mike and Tyrone.

My mother and farther weren't happy though. They had insisted that she come over for dinner Saturday night and she had not seemed to thrilled about it, but said she would go.

It had been 4 days since we'd become official and I had found out that her birthday was in 5 days. I had no idea what go get her.

I intended on asking her when we got in the car after school on Friday, but she was talking to one of her friends from Forks all the way to her house. After we got to her house, she was still talking and motioned for me to follow her to her room. She waved Heidi off when she said hi and I just followed behind.

"Yeah, ok, bye girl. Talk to you soon," she hung up the phone and set in on her dresser.

"So Bella –" her kissing me, wildly, tugging my blazer off and pushing me against her shut door cut me off. I reacted immediately and pulled her flush against me. I pushed her own blazer off her shoulders and she loosened my tie. She broke away from my lips as I kissed down her neck pushing her hair to one side. She started to unbutton my shirt and I moaned when I felt her hot hands against my chest.

"All day," she moaned, "I've been ready for you all day. I almost pulled you into the janitors closet at lunch. I need you so bad," she whimpered as I took her ear lobe into my mouth.

I picked her up and set her up against the door. I rubbed my erection against her core and slid my hands up her thighs, feeling confident. I loved her thighs. They did things to me…

"Mmm, yes!" she moaned. I carried her to the bed and lied on top of her rubbing myself against her. She flipped us over and kissed down my chest. She rubbed herself against me and let out a pained high-pitched moan.

"Bella? What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Fuck! Your zipper…it just kind of hurt. Here…" she mumbled. She started to undo my belt and I stiffened.

"Relax, Edward. You can leave your undies on, I just would really rather not saw off my clit with your zipper," she pulled my pants down to my knees and rested her core against me. We both moaned loudly from the heat. She only had her panties on under her skirt and with the thin material of my boxers you could feel everything.

"Yesss," she hissed, rubbing against me harshly. I threw my head back and let out a long moan. I didn't even care if Heidi heard, this felt amazing. The heat. And she was so wet. I could feel it. This wouldn't take us long.

"Ungh, Bella! More!" I panted. We thrust against each other harder and exploded at the same time.

"That was nice…" she drew lazy patterns on my chest.

"Yes it was," I sighed.

She shifted against me and I moaned. She giggled.

"You're ready again?" She wiggled her hips against mine and I thrust mine up.

"Oh!" She moaned.

I really don't know how we ever left the bedroom.

…

**Ok, so there will be a new chapter posted next Saturday. Hope this smutty chapter will fill y'alls fix.**

**Have a good week!**

**Thanks for reading and please review :) **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

I had been dreading Saturday night since Edward had first told me about it. I had only said yes to appease him and I was regretting it ever since. Why did I have to go over there? It was pointless. Edward would soon realize I was just a slut and dump my ass. It will be fun while it lasts and I plan on milking every damn second, except maybe for tonight. I was seriously thinking about "coming down" with a cold. Or the stomach flu. Or lupus. Whatever would get me out of this.

As Sheryl Crow once said, "I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home,"

God bless that woman and her ability to write songs that relate to me.

Anyways, Rosalie is currently over and were looking for something appropriate for me to wear, which I tell you, is not an easy feat.

"Damn, Bella. Have you, like, always been a hooker, or?"

I pulled her hair. That shut her up.

"I don't even know, like what to wear exactly. How formal do you think it will be?"

"Why don't you text Edward and ask him?" she suggested.

Why hadn't I don't that?

I continued looking while waiting for his reply. Everything was tight, low cut, short, or all three.

My phone chirped.

"What's it say?" Rose asked.

" 'Just wear a semi nice dress, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll look beautiful.' Aww," I smiled.

Rose pretended to gag. I pulled her hair again.

That was the thing about Edward. He was constantly saying insanely sweet things to and about me and it was making me feel sucky. Which is so fucked up, right? I just, I feel like I'm a villain about to steal his virtue then run for it like I always do. I have no idea how to be in a relationship, and I know Edward doesn't really either, but I'm pretty sure he knows there more than just physical stuff which is all I'm interested in. He just doesn't get it. I'm a horny teenage girl; I want sex, all the time. Preferably penetration and not just some over the jeans action.

I didn't know how long we would just be at the stage. Eventually we need to move forward, I just don't know how to go about it. I want his dick in whatever orifice he prefers and hopefully soon.

What? You already knew I was a hoe.

Rose brought me out of my inner musings by holding up a somewhat decent sundress and sweater combo, that I normally wouldn't be caught dead in, but under the circumstances…

Gah, I hate myself sometimes.

I might as well dressed as a nun. The dress went to my knees and I hadn't been this covered up since January. The white little sweater when to right under my elbow and the shoes were Mary Jane type shoes, with heels, that I once had to wear in a play I was forced into being in, when I actually played a nun.

Once again, I hate myself sometimes. I looked like a prude.

"Rosalie, I honestly cannot wear this thing. They're going to see right through it. If they didn't I would honestly have to punch them."

"You're right. You kind of look like a fetish tramp."

I ended up wearing an entirely different sundress, with a sweater that I planned on taking off, and gladiator sandals. Rosalie did my hair in loose waves and I did my make up. Rose and I were trying to work on acceptable replacement words for curse words, when the door rang.

"Shi-," she gave me a warning eye," shoot. That's Edward. I guess I have to go. Please don't make me." I clung to her.

She laughed. "Bella, you have to go. Otherwise no sexy time with Edward."

The chick had a point.

"I'm pretty sure by tomorrow, that will be a given. Or soon at least, when he sees what a tramp I am."

"Have some confidence, B. You're Bella fucking Swan. You don't take shit from no one. But tonight, you're Classy Bella Fucking Swan and you're going to have them eating out of your palm by the main course. Now go kick some etiquettes ass and don't forget to chew with your mouth shut, you animal." I laughed and she hugged me.

I'm telling you. Rose and I are spirit animals.

I walked her out and saw Heidi had let Edward in and was holding him captive in the lobby.

"Hi," I whispered against his lips. He looked edible. Dockers and green button down that accentuated his hot eyes. He had a tie on and I wanted to back him up against the doors and have my evil, nasty way with him.

"Hey. You look stunning." He kissed my nose and said bye to Heidi and walked us out to his Volvo.

"You nervous?" He asked placing his hand on my knee. Ooh, I liked that.

"A little," I lied, I was A LOT nervous, "but I think I know how to get relaxed," I slid his hand up my thigh and parted my legs.

He groaned. "Bella, not now. Plus I don't know what to do." He whispered the last part.

I _loved_ that I would be able to teach everything just how I liked it.

"I can show you," I said in a breathy voice as I moved his hand to where he was cupping my cooch. I slowly rubbed his hand against me and I moaned. "Feel how wet I am, Edward?"

He whimpered. I put two of his long fingers right over my clit through my underwear and rubbed them against me. I sighed and moved them faster. A hand other than mine felt so good.

"Yes," I cried as he started to add a bit more pressure. I slowly moved his hand up to where his two fingers were slipping into the top of my panties. I moaned and so did he when I felt him against my bare skin. This is just what I needed.

Suddenly, the car violently swerved, and both our heads shot up, and Edwards's hand flew out of my panties and to the wheel. We were getting a couple honks and various fingers, as Edward had been repeatedly drifting into the other lane.

"Sorry," he muttered, gripping the wheel tight.

I shifted in my seat, wondering if he would mind if I quickly rubbed one out. I was insanely horny and wet now and wanted a release. He owed me two more, just because of this now.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Just crazy horny," I sighed. "Tonight, I want an extra orgasm," I rubbed his thigh.

Edward blushed harder than he already was and a new wave of arousal hit me. Damn his and his sexiness.

Unfortunately we arrived at his house and I reluctantly got out of the car.

"This will be fine. Trust me." He held my hand.

I tried to calm my nerves. I'm Bella fucking Swan and I'm a classy bitch, I repeated to myself, in my head. I still didn't believe it. I was going to ruin everything.

We walked into the living area outside of the kitchen where Esme and Pastor Cullen were waiting with Emmett.

Here we go.

"Hello, Isabella," Esme held out her hand. I shook her, while she daintily shook mine. "Hello," I tried to keep eye contact.

"Bella!" Emmett hugged me.

Esme frowned.

"Good evening, dear. Do you prefer Isabella or Bella?" Pastor Cullen asked.

"Bella," I smiled. "Pleasure to officially meet you."

Gah, I hate speaking like this.

"The pleasure is mine. Please, join us in the dining room."

Esme lead us to the dining room while Edward held my hand. I had the bad kind of butterflies in my stomach.

Edward held out my chair for me at a long dining table and I took it. He sat next to me, while Emmett sat across from him, and Esme and Carlisle sat at different ends.

There were salads already at the table and I was just about to dig in when Esme asked Carlisle to say grace. Oh, right.

Everyone joined hands, which was weird, and Carlisle started.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for all of our marvelous blessings and I personally thank you for everyone at this table, Esme, Emmett,-" he proceeded with what felt like a 10 minute long prayer that I drifted off a time or two in.

Its not that it wasn't a nice prayer, I guess, just looooong. Super long. Maybe the longest I'd ever heard, and things could get pretty lengthy at the old church.

It wasn't that I didn't believe in God, I just, wasn't all that interested. I guess, that's wrong, but it seemed that so many "Christians" were hypocrites.

I jerked awake as he was finishing the prayer and started in on my salad.

"So, Bella, tell us about you." Esme sat down her fork and set her hands under her chin, staring at me.

I hated these.

"Um, well, I'm about to be 17. Uh…I just moved here, obviously. I like music and movies and to hang out with friends," I fished lamely.

"Has your family been adjusting here well?" Esme asked nosily.

Why the fuck did she care?

"Seems like it. We all just kind of jumped right in, you know?"

Edward and Emmett smiled.

"So, Tanya isn't your actual mother is she?" Carlisle rumbled.

How would you have ever guessed that? Was it the strawberry blonde hair, the green eyes, the model figure, the obvious age that gave it away, or the fact that we looked absolutely nothing like each other?

"No, she's not," I replied instead.

"Where is your actual mother?" Esme asked.

This felt like an interrogation. Which, basically, I guess it was.

"She died when I was four. Car crash."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," they said at the same time.

"Its fine." It really was. I barely remembered the woman.

A few minutes went by in awkward silence. That's why I hated talking about death, people got so serious and awkward and I never knew how to break the ice.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Edward finally asked.

"Oh, it was lovely!" Esme sounded relieved for the new topic. "I went to the club with the girls for lunch, and then to a bible study. Good day."

"Great. Emmett?" Edward asked.

"It was good. I hung out with Melvin a little. We went to the gym and grabbed lunch. He's bulking up, man!" Emmett announced loudly.

"Bella?"

Shit. I didn't want to talk.

"Oh, it was fine. I just hung out at my house and chilled," I hurried and took a big bite so they would move on. I wanted to shoo them all away except Edward, so I could have my naughty way with him.

"Dad?"

"Interesting, to say at the least," he murmured around his chicken.

"Tell us about it, dear," Esme said with a big fat smile plastered on her tight little face. She could be pretty if she didn't look so uptight all the time.

That was all he needed, before the dam let loose.

"This morning, I went into the office, to drop of the bullet points for Karen, and Bill Johnson was waiting for my arrival. Apparently he isn't pleased that some high school kids go over to Jakes house after Wednesday church to watch some sort of TV show. Which, I don't blame him, because Jacob is not someone I'd want my daughter around if I had one, so I understand where he's coming from having three daughters, but he was literally waiting for my arrival. To chew me up and spit me out about something I honestly have no involvement in whatsoever!" His voice was gradually escalating throughout his speech and he finished by slamming his fist on the table. I was the only one who jumped.

And why wouldn't he want his daughters around Jake? He was perfectly nice. He always hugged me and made me feel welcome. Maybe that was frowned upon?

"So what did you tell him?" Emmett pried.

"I told him that I was the wrong person to be talking to about it. The teens are not my job. The elders can have that one. Then after that disruption, there was a deacon meeting going on, and I stopped in to say hello to everyone then when I walked outside, Rosalie Hale is sitting on a bench wearing something the devil probably made, waiting for her father to get out of the meeting. An extremely low shirt and short, short, shorts. If I were her father, I wouldn't let her leave the house in that. She looked like a prostitute." He hit his fist on the table again.

My temperature was rising. How dare he talk about her like that? Aren't we supposed to love everyone despite their flaws or some shit like that? Why was everyone so judgmental?

Emmett put his head down. Esme gasped, "Well, from the stories I've heard, she's not a saint. I've heard she's somewhat of a whore."

That did it.

"Hey-," Emmett started to say but I cut him off. "Rosalie Hale is anything but a whore!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. So what if she was a little loose with ONE guy? She was not a prostitute. All eyes fell upon me but I didn't stop. "A whore is defined as a prostitute, and I know for a fact she isn't selling herself on some random street corner. And she's not a slut. She's in abstinence club, being abstinent."

Who were these people and what made them so self-righteous?

The room fell deathly silent. All eyes on me, a few mouths agape.

I looked at Edward, knowing I had screwed this up, but I wasn't going to let them talk about Rosalie like that. He had a strange look on his face, which made him appear a bit constipated. I would have laughed in a different situation.

Mrs. Cullen's face turned icy. "I take it you're friends with Rosalie."

"Best," I sniffed.

"Well, isn't that special?" She went back to her soup.

I'd lost my appetite. I looked up and Emmett mouthed a thank you.

I knew it! He was totally in love with Rosalie. We would need to discuss that later, that is, if they ever let me see either one of their children again.

"Is everybody ready for desert?" Esme asked while pulling my plate and fork right out of my hand, in the middle of a bite. Things were silent for a while, until she came back in and handed each of us a piece of chocolate cake.

The rest of the dinner went by silently. We stayed talking about random things for a while until Edward decided it was time to take me home. I said my goodbyes and walked out with Edward.

The car ride was silent for a while and I was beginning to think Edward was mad at me.

"Bella, I," he started, driving faster than usual.

"Its ok, Edward. I know. I screwed everything up." I looked out the window. So much for milking this why it lasted. He was about to break up with me.

"What? No. Bella, what you said in there, is basically what I've wanted to say since I was 13 and started thinking on my own. Plus, standing up for Rose like that, you helped Emmett too. He's in love with her obviously, and my parents love to gossip about her. So, thank you." He put his hand on mine in my lap.

Well…I certainly didn't expect that.

"I can only imagine what your parents say about me."

He didn't say anything.

"So, I suppose you know about my wild past?" I asked looking at our joined hands.

"A little. I'd love to hear about it though. If you want to talk to me about it. I always want to hear about you."

Swoon.

"Well, on a related note, we have to get Emmett and Rosalie together. They're obviously to stupid to do anything about themselves, so we need to get on that ASAP. But until then, will you come inside for a while?" I bit my lip as we pulled up outside my house.

"Always," He smiled and got out the car to run around and pull my door open for me.

I called out that we were home when I walked in and led him up to my room.

He pushed me against the door when we were inside. He pulled my legs up around his waist and I could feel his hard on against my tummy. I wiggled against it and he groaned against my lips.

"Bella, I need you," he whined.

"Let me take care of that for you," I bit his bottom lip and pushed him to take us to my bed. He hovered over me and I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him, while ripping his tie off. He pushed off my sweater and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"I didn't like seeing you all covered up," he pushed down a strap and kissed my shoulder.

"I never like seeing _you_ all covered up. Ever," I unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. I traced his abs and I felt him practically purr.

I flipped us over and grinded myself down on him. It smelled like sex in my room and this seemed so desperate. We were gripping each other harshly, leaving sloppy wet kisses all over each other, and there was just a need that was so apparent.

"Edward, I need more," I rasped.

"Yes, yes!" He slid his hands up my thighs and gripped my hips under my dress tighter. I loved feeling his skin on mine.

"Lets try something," I moaned while flipping onto my back and bringing him back to hovering over me. I pulled my dress up to where it was resting against my stomach and Edward groaned loudly.

"Bella-", I cut him off, "Touch me, Edward," I whispered as I slid one hand down into my panties. I sighed loudly when he cupped my pussy.

"You're, you're so wet," his husky voice was only helping that situation.

"All for you," I shifted my hips against him hands.

"Show me what to do," he whispered in my ear.

I put my hands over his and put one finger down by my entrance. I gathered the wetness on his finger and brought it back up to my clit, shivering the whole way. I slowly rubbed it, adding pressure gradually.

He switched angles and pressed his thumb against my clit while slipping a finger inside of me.

"Ungh, yes!" I gripped his hair, "yes, just like that baby!"

He slowly rubbed and thrust one finger in and out. He nestled his head in the crook of my neck and was groaning unintelligible things. I was only getting snippets. "So wet, so tight. Can't imagine. Can't believe I was missing out. You're beautiful." He was leaving random kisses on my neck and I was wildly thrusting against his hand without abandon. "Harder! Faster! Please! Just a little more! Please baby!" I was frantic. He was doing such a good job. I could feel the coil in my stomach and I tensed and tried to prolong it for as long as I could. I never wanted this to end. I finally had to let go and I tensed and called out his name as I had a powerful orgasm. He slowly thrust and rubbed, prolonging the orgasm, as I came back down.

I could still feel him hard against my thigh and I was excited to touch him. He was peppering kisses, still murmuring random things and holding me close. He still had a hand in my panties and I was fully back. I smiled seductively as I pulled his hand out and brought his fingers to my mouth and licked them clean. Most people probably think that's gross, but I don't. And neither did Edward, because the next thing I knew he was humping me with wild abandon, groaning loudly and I'm pretty sure I heard a couple craps in there, which he never said. I flipped us over.

"Let me take care of you baby," I kissed his chest while putting my hand in his boxers.

"Bella!" His voice cracked and I smirked. "Bella, you don't ha-have to do that, ungh yes! Just like that baby!" I was rubbing him from base to tip and now I was spending extra time on his tip.

"How can you feel so much better than my own hand?" He groaned.

Hold up. Did Edward masturbate to the thought of me?

I HOPED SO.

"Baby, do you touch yourself when you think about me?" I added pressure.

"Yes! All the time! I can't not!" He thrust his hips to meet my hand.

"What do you think about me doing? Do you think about me naked, Edward? On my back, while you plow into me? Because I think about that too. I think about your sexy body and your dick fucking me into oblivion. I touch myself too. Then I lick my fingers and moan your name." I rubbed him harder and brushed against his balls.

He tensed and came while calling out my name. That's right, bitches. I'd cracked the bible kid. He was my slut now.

Just kidding.

But seriously. We were going to start experimenting. I could tell that Edward would be kinky and like it rough. Two of my favorite things.

He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me.

"Thank you," he whispered, hiding his face.

I continued kissing his neck, hoping for a round two.

"Unfortunately, I have to go. I was supposed to drop you off and go straight back home."

I pouted. He laughed and kissed me. "There's always tomorrow, Bella."

He put back on his clothes and left. I called Rosalie. I needed some serious girl talk.

…

**Esme's a bitch. Who's with me?**

**And a little fun fact: Apparently Esme isn't a word, and my spellcheck wants me to change it to semen. I just find that hilarious. **

**I missed writing this for y'all. And sorry I couldn't post it on Satuday. I ended up getting back a day late, and I was just too tired to finish it yesterday. **

**I hope it was good. Leave me some love, please.**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**EPOV**

On my way home from Bella's house, I couldn't help the big fat smile that was plastered on my face. I'd made Bella come with my hand. And Bella gave me a hand job. Which I kinda felt guilty about but the happiness in me was to overwhelming to drone on the guilt.

I know my parents didn't like Bella, which angered me greatly. She was beautiful, and kind, and funny, and nice, and pretty, and made me feel things no one ever had before. She was a breath of fresh air in my rather stale life.

What Bella said about Rosalie was one hundred percent true. She was not a whore, and I was disappointed in my parents for talking about someone like that in front of Bella, my girlfriend! I could think of about fifty different times when that conversation would have been more appropriate and all of them include when Bella isn't at our house, at our dinner table, officially meeting them for the first time. I wonder what she thinks of us. I mean I know she likes Emmett, and me but she's probably a little chapped about the Rosalie thing, because they are best friends.

I really didn't want to go home. I'd wanted to stay at Bella's and feel her hand on me again and vice versa, but mom hadn't even wanted me to drive Bella home. Bella didn't even have a car, so did my mom expect her to walk? Rude.

I walked into the front door quietly; I was going to try to sneak to my room when I heard my mother say my name.

"Oh, hi mom," I said nonchalantly.

"Where have you been?" She asked crossing her arms.

"At Bella's. I was talking with her parents."

White lies don't hurt right?

"I wanted you to come straight home."

"Well, sorry. I didn't want to be rude." Like you, I thought.

"Don't disobey me again Edward," I fought the urge to roll my eyes. What was she gonna do? Forbid me from seeing Bella? We go to church and school together. I'd still see her all the time.

"Now, come sit with me," she walked into the family room and I internally groaned. Here comes the lecture.

"Edward, you know Bella is not the nicest girl around. She has a record. A record, Edward! That is not the kind of girl you should be dating!"

WHAT! She can't tell me whom to date.

"You don't even know her. Sure, you met her tonight, but you and dad were busy gossiping about her best friend and her clothing, seeming extremely judgmental!" I was trying to keep calm, but this woman was just too much.

She gasped. I rolled my eyes. She gasped again. I rolled my eyes again.

It was a vicious cycle.

"Edward Anthony! Don't talk to me like that! And you heard Bella! How she was completely disrespectful to your father and me! That is not the kind of girl you should be around! She's probably crawling with STD's and you heard her! She doesn't even know if she wants to go to college. Edward, I pray to God, you haven't fallen in love with her!" She screamed.

I stood up. "How dare you talk about her like that? And how dare you waste a prayer on that? It's my choice who I fall in love with! You can't tell me who to love!"

"Oh, shoot. Have you slept with her already?" She pulled out a cigarette out of the box next to her and lit up. She only did this when she was really stressed.

I wanted to say yes, just to make her mad, but that probably wasn't the best idea. "No." It came out defensively. Crud. I mean we had done sexual stuff, not actual sex though.

"Oh, crap. Edward, for the love of all that's holy don't get that little tramp pregnant!"

My hand itched to slap her, which surprised myself. I ran upstairs and locked the door. I seriously contemplated sneaking out my window and driving to Bella's, but she was probably already asleep.

I fell asleep ticked off and woke up ticked off. I got ready for church, grudgingly, and headed downstairs. Mom gave me a sour look while dad frowned at me.

"Are you ready to talk like a grownup about last night?"

My hand itched again.

"You were the one yelling and smoking." It came out before I could stop it.

"Edward Anthony! You will not talk to your mother in that tone of voice, under MY roof!" Dad rumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I said it in a normal voice. Just how I'm saying this." It was true. I was speaking very calmly and normally.

"Bu-We-He-" he sputtered and I fought the urge to laugh. What a joke.

I missed Bella and went and got in my car and drove away. I picked her up for class, like I'd been doing for a while now, and instead of driving to class, I told her we were going to get breakfast because I was hungry.

"Is this a rebellious Edward I'm seeing?" She laughed.

I paused. "I guess so…"

She put her hand on my thigh and leaned over and kissed my ear. "Well, I like it. It's turning me on…pull over."

"Oh my. Ok. I can do that," was my cool and unaffected reply as I felt myself growing in my pants.

I was glad she wasn't asking what the cause of all this was. I parked in an alleyway behind a strip mall.

"Well this is a little sketchy," she giggled. I cut her off with my lips.

She hummed against mine and I moved my hands to her hips and lifted her up over the consul to straddle my lap. I moaned loud when she nestled her core against my hard on. Felt so good!

I paused for a moment and rested my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry about my parents," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm dating you not your parents."

She continued to rub against me.

I could only imagine what sex would feel like. She was so warm and wet and tight inside, having my penis inside her, which would be…heaven. Simply heaven. After we were married of course.

"Edward I need you," she whimpered, sliding against me.

"I know baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." She moaned louder.

Where the heck did that come from? I rarely talked during our sexcapades.

"Shit Edward, keep talking to me," she was kissing my neck and undoing my belt. I liked where this was going.

I got shy. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Tell me what you like about me. Physically," she added quickly.

She was rubbing me over my pants and it was hard to focus so I just blurted out what came naturally. "I love everything about you. You're flawless. Your body makes me so hot." It was all true. My temperature and heart rate went up when she was around.

She pulled down my pants to around my thighs and hiked up her dress, exposing her lace panties. I slid my hands under her dress and gripped her hips, caressing her stomach with my thumbs and her back with my fingers. Her skin was so soft. So I told her. "Your skin is so soft…"

"To-touch me," the more turned on she was the more raspy her voice was. She didn't even sound like herself right now. It made me smile proudly.

"Where, baby?" She writhed against me.

"Touch my pussy, Edward!"

I secretly loved when she talked dirty or cussed.

"Oh goodness," I groaned, sliding a hand into her panties. She was soaked, and bare and it turned me the heck on. I was harder against her.

"Yes, yes just like that." I moved my hand the same I did last night and pulled one hand down from my hair to my penis. I needed friction of something.

"You're so hard," she choked when I added extra pressure on her little nub that would make her back arch completely off the bed. It was so arched right now that she was boobs first right into my face. Her dress was low cut so I decided to kiss and suck on them. She came as I left a hickey on her breast. She had been rubbing me half-heartedly. I gripped her hips, with the intention of grinding her on me and finishing up, but she grabbed my hand, with one of hers, the hand had just been in her panties, and started rubbing me with renew vigor. My back arched and she traced my lips with my fingers that had just been in her panties. "Suck," she said in a sexy voice.

I did what she say and HOLY CRAP she tasted…really good? Who would have thought? I randomly got an image of her thighs locked around my head while she writhed and moaned my name and I sucked directly from the source. That was enough to send me over the edge and I came, in my underwear, unfortunately, but at least I got to come, right? Right.

We collapse against each other and were both breathing heavily. I'm still gripping her hips tightly and I can see my hickey on her breast. I can see in my mirror that my hair is everywhere and Bella's all flushed. It's perfect. I want to tell her I love her, but I'm nervous, plus I think it's too soon in our relationship.

Instead I say, "That was amazing."

Slick, right?

**BPOV**

"Edward Cullen is a sex god. Not even kidding. I come so much harder with him than with anyone else," I announced to Rosalie as I was sitting on her bed Sunday afternoon. "And we haven't even fucked yet."

"At least you're getting some. I've had a dry spell for like 2 years now. I'm horny," she groaned.

"Gosh. I told you last night. Emmett's hot for you too. You just gotta seduce him. Pretend to have like car trouble or something and call him to help you. Then when he figures it out give him a blowjob to thank him. Its that easy."

"Bella Swan, you are a genius!"

"You say that like it's a new development or something," I scoffed.

"Well, except for the blowjob part. Maybe we should just start off with a kiss. Or sex. I'd be happy with either."

"Exactly! You just have to take him…and kiss the crap out of him!"

"Ohmygah! Lets watch that movie right now!"

So we watch She's The Man and we realize its time to go to church, but were both kinda not feeling it, but Mrs. Hale tells us to get off our lazy bums and go, so we do what Mama H tells us, because, that's just what you do.

We get to church and I see Emmett, all smiles talking to Melvin, who he recently started bringing to church. They're actually surprisingly turning into good friends.

"Ok, Rose, here's the plan: I'm going to go home with Edward afterwards and you're going to go home alone. About a mile from here, your car is going to break down," I say adding air quotes, "then you're going to call Emmett and then you're finally going to kiss him. Tonight's the night. I can feel it."

"Ohmygah. I'm so nervous. I haven't been this nervous since my first time," her Tennessee twang comes out and I can't help but laugh and push her. She's such a girl.

After church, I tell Rosalie to go get him and I ask Edward for a ride home. After we make out for a while, he goes home because Esme was being a cockblock and calling him every five seconds, effectively ruining sexy time.

"Bella? Is that you?" I hear Heidi call from the kitchen. I resist from saying no and going to my room.

"Yes," is all I say.

"Bella, come in here. Your father is here."

He still lives with us?

I haven't seen him in, like, 2 weeks.

I go in there. They're sitting at the table.

"Dad? Is that you?" I pretend to not know who he is and he laughs while Heidi rolls her eyes.

"Say, kid. I hear you have a boyfriend now."

"Oh gosh. Can we not talk about that?" I'm still uncomfortable being in a relationship. In fact, I don't like it at all. If Edward weren't giving me the best orgasms I've ever had I'd dump his ass.

Well, that's not true, but it's the moral.

"Well, you're going to be 17 and I figure it's about time we get you a car. How about we go car shopping after school tomorrow?"

"Oh my gosh! Really? Like seriously?" I jump up and down and act like a 5-year-old.

He laughs. "Yes, I'll pick you up from school and you can pick out whatever car you want."

I hug him long and hard while I see Heidi look pissed and cross her arms. I hate her.

Later, that night, just as I'm about to go to sleep, Rose calls me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bella! Bella oh my gosh! Your plan worked! Like really fucking worked!" She screams. I bolt up. I fucking knew it.

"Tell me everything! And don't leave out a single fucking thing!"

"Ok, so my car stopped in that little secluded patch area, with all the trees and I was really freaked out, because my car actually stopped. My battery ran out because you left the light on light on the passenger side." I felt bad. I might have done it on purpose so she wouldn't chicken out, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so, so sorry," I lie.

"Its ok. I was totally about to chicken out," called it, "but then my car stopped and I was scared shitless so I called Emmett and he came over and gave my car a jump and I thanked him and shit, then I became like a lioness. I don't even know where it came from. We were standing close to one another because, I was helping him give me a jump, because honestly, I know more about cars than he does, and then I said thank you and I just kissed him. He responded quickly and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me just as hard back. I mean, we moved like animals! It was the best moment of my life! And I felt him hard against me! He likes me that way! IM SO HAPPY! I love you so much, thank you for telling to do this! Then after we were kissing I realized we were making out in the middle of the road, so I invited him over and he just left! Lets just say, we both got off. Twice." She finally took a breath.

I actually had a tear in my eye. "I've taught you so well, Rosie. Gosh. I'm giving you a huge mental hug, and a nice slap on your pert ass."

She was giggling. Now I'm not saying I like girls in a sexual way at all, but if I was a dyke I would most definitely go for Rosie. We had actually already discussed this. We'd be lesbians with one another, if we were into girls like that.

"Ok, I'm going to go to bed and probably masturbate furiously to the thought of tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

I snorted. "Night, you little sex monkey."

…**.**

**Jeesh. Hormones. **

**Hope y'all are having a good week!**

**Please review and lemme know whatcha thought!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

I had a serious case of the Mondays. I didn't get good sleep last night, Heidi was a bitch this morning because I was getting a car, and I could just tell it was gonna be a shitty day. A lot of girls think that when you have a boyfriend, all those shitty days go away. Well they're fucking wrong. You still have those days, and all the shit that comes with having a boyfriend.

If it weren't for Charlie, picking me up after school, I so would have skipped. Instead I walked into homeroom wearing my sunglasses because I had a headache the size of Canada.

Edward kissed my forehead but seemed to sense words wouldn't go over so well.

"Do you have a hangover?" Rosalie whispered to me, offering her Tylenol. I took it gladly and flinched when Mrs. Brandon came in the room.

The rest of my classes passed extremely slowly and finally we got to history, my absolute least favorite class. Mr. Orsino was such a dick. He believed bombing other countries could solve all problems. How he got the job, I'll never know.

My patience was already being tested, we'd been assigned a project or essay in almost every class already and now Orsino was going on about how if we want peace we need to bomb all the other countries that are being a threat against us. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"You don't really believe that, do you? Bombing for peace is like fucking for virginity."

All eyes turned to me and there were a few gasps. Mr. Orsino turned visibly angry and red.

"Ms. Swan, Principles office now." He grabbed a pink slip and filled it out. I grabbed my stuff, completely unashamed and walked my way. Tyrone tried to start a slow clap. He got a warning. Before I left, Edward gave me a sad smile. What was that supposed to mean?

I walked down the long dark hallway to the office and gave my pink slip to the fat ginger. She told me to take a seat. Moments later, Tyrone joined me.

"What did you do now Tyrone?" I asked, fighting a smile. Tyrone was always fucking shit up.

"I agreed with you, Swan," he nudged my shoulder.

"Why'd you do that? It was obvious where you'd end up if you dare shared your own opinion." I was kind of pissed off that Edward didn't stand up for me. I mean, I was clearly the right one. I understood that he didn't want to disappoint his parents, but when is it time for people to stand up for what they believe in? After the fact? No.

"Because I wanted to be the shoulder for you to cry on. I'm obviously trying to steal you away from Edward. Also I agreed with you, Mr. Orsino be damned."

"I don't cry." I flipped my hair when ginger called me back to the principles office. I wasn't nervous. It was just like any other office and he was just like any other principle, maybe a bit nicer.

"Ms. Swan, please take a seat, I'm disappointed that I'm already seeing you so early in the year, under these circumstances." He had the perfect face on to make anyone feel guilty and possibly cry.

Too bad I'm Bella fucking Swan and I have no reason to feel shame here. And this was early? It was the middle of fucking September, I was in a shitty mood, and by now at any other school, I would be able to sketch the principles office, free hand with no picture. He was lucky it was already so late in the school year.

"Well, in my defense, Mr. Orsino is a ignorant, pompous asshat, with his head shoved so far up his ass, it comes out his neck." Shitty mood Bella has no brain filter.

It was obvious Mr. Whitlock was trying to hold back his laughter. I smirked a little, unable to help myself and he let out a chuckle, in spite of himself, then went back to his sternest face. "Now, Isabella, even if that may be true," he winked, "you're still not allowed to cuss on school grounds. It's against all we believe in and also disrespectful to the teacher. I'm going to have to write you up for one detention. Please don't let this happen again. You're dismissed."

I was pissed. I didn't deserve detention. I got a detention slip from fat ginger for tomorrow and I wanted to shove it down her throat. Tyrone was just being called in as I passed him, we high fived and I went to lunch. Edward had a student council meeting so I went to the bathroom to find Rosie, she was wiping mascara off when she saw me. She'd visibly been crying.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked then gave a withering stare to a freshman that barged into the bathroom. She hurriedly turned around and left.

"Emmett said what we did was wrong and that we can't do it again. And that as much as he wants to be together he thinks it will be too much of a temptation." She finished with a hiccup.

"Oh, Rose, Edward practically did the same thing, except he made me agree to go out with him before we could get each other off. Just give Emmett the rest of today to realize what a horrible mistake he's made, and trust me, by 8:00 he's going to be throwing rocks at your window. And if he doesn't, then tomorrow you'll kiss some sense into him. Trust me, it will all work out." I hugged her and we hid out in the library for the rest of lunch and read some old magazines that were in there, making fun of various people.

After lunch was bible and I barely saw Edward, but on the way to English he held my hand. "Are you ok, you seem off today or something?"

"I'm just kind of in a shitty bitchy mood. Don't mind the mega bitch," I leaned my head on his arm as we walked.

"I'm sorry, baby. And I did agree with you in history, I just didn't have a chance to make that known." He hooked his arm around my shoulder and tucked me into his side. I sighed somewhat happily, feeling a little better.

During study hall, Rose and I decided to skip, and go to Starbucks, to cheer up our shitty days. While there, I received a text from Charlie saying that he couldn't make it today, but that Heidi could take me, and that I could pick out whatever car I wanted.

Typical Charlie. Just because of him backing out, I planned on requesting a Range Rover.

Rose brought me out of my inner musings by telling me about what she had planned this Friday. "So, were all going to dinner Friday, to the Cheesecake Factory, to celebrate your birth, then everyone will be invited back to my house then everyone can sleep over because the Hale parenting duo will be in Washington for the weekend. HOLLA!"

We high fived. Despite my shitty attitude, I was pretty pumped about the party. After a while we headed back over to school and I waited for the witch to land on her broom. I reluctantly got in the car when she pulled up.

"Hi."

"Hello, Isabella. I got a call from the school today. Apparently you used the f word in class, to the teacher. That's just really lovely." She lectured while driving off.

"I wasn't swearing at him, I was just making my point and it was an appropriate comeback. The man was suggesting we bomb every country that might cause a disruption and that that is how we'll obtain peace, so I said 'bombing for peace is like fucking for virginity'."

"Classy, Bella. Really. You just have to give yourself a reputation don't you?"

"Oh my gosh. Hardly. That was the first time I've gotten in trouble ALL YEAR. It's been a long ass time."

"Yes, you've been too busy corrupting sweet little Edward up in your chamber. Yes, lets not pretend I don't know what your doing up there."

"Oh my gosh, are you listening to us or something? That's so weird and pedophile like."

How dare she?

"Of course I'm not listening, but I know you well enough to know you probably don't even like him, it's just a conquest for you or something. You should have been born a boy Isabella."

"Well, maybe you can get pregnant and have your own. Oh wait, my dad cant stand you enough to probably even be in the same room long enough to knock you up."

I felt a little bad for saying that one but I could not stand her and I didn't really care if I hurt her feelings. It did shut her up though.

She pulled up in the car lot and I looked for a while, already knowing I wanted a Range Rover, I just didn't know what color. Black seemed pretty classic. Red looked hot though. I couldn't decide. Heidi interrupted me by grumbling about the prices. I lost it.

"Heidi, what the hell is your problem?" I asked in a completely calm voice

She stopped and looked shocked. "Language, please."

"No, fucking answer me. What is your big problem with me having a car, when I should have got one last year when I actually turned 16? And its not even like you do absolutely anything to earn money, so why should the cost matter to you? Charlie will still buy your affection I'm sure." I looked dead into her eyes. She looked cowardly. _Good._

She squared her shoulders. "Because I don't think you deserve one. You never spend any time with your father and you're always getting in trouble and you are rude."

"Well guess what? You're not my mother and you don't get to decide whether or not I deserve something. And when would I spend time with Charlie? When he's home from work?" I laughed bitterly and stormed off, not wanting to talk to her anymore. It started to rain and we went back to her stupid car. I texted Edward asking if he could come over, but he said he couldn't, that his mom takes his keys when it rains.

I rolled my eyes. Parents were such bitches. We drove home and I changed into my tank top I had on under my clothes and shorts.

I pulled my beyond ancient bike out of the garage when Heidi was in the shower and biked away, in the pouring rain. I had put my phone in a plastic baggy and in the basket I had on this thing. I was horny and I missed Edward for some weird reason. I also realized white isn't the best color when it rains.

What the fuck, Phoenix? You're supposed to be the Valley of The Sun, not the Valley of The pouring rain while the sun hides behind the clouds. It was also kind of cold out? What the actual fuck?

My knees were hitting the handlebars and I realized this was actually quite a work out. I was still at least a good two miles away and I was out of breath. I really needed to hit the gym.

I stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for my turn to go wiped my face off. My make up was running and I realized I was crying. What the fuck?

I didn't know this Bella. I didn't used to be a girl who ran to her boyfriend when I had a fight with my wicked stepmom. Shit, Edward was my first actual boyfriend and I was becoming really clingy. I seriously considered turning around and going home, but I was almost there and I wasn't soaked for no reason. Plus, I thought of Edward warm arms and it made me peddle faster. I arrived about 15 minutes later, panting and I stealthily made my way around the side of the house after stashing my bike in the bushes. I texted Edward to open his window. About two minutes later he did.

"Bella! What are you doing? You're going to catch a cold."

"Ok, mom. Catch my phone!" I threw it up and started climbing up the tree outside his other window.

"Bella you're going to break your neck!"

"Geez, Edward. Who's the woman in this relationship? Now open your other damn window."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" He rushed over and opened it. The rain was still pouring and I was pretty sure it was the angels tears from laughing at what a loser I am. I placed one ruined tennis shoe foot on his windowsill, and kicked off the tree while Edward caught me before I nosedived onto his floor.

I didn't realize that I was shivering till he was holding me and I kissed his neck, fighting tears. Twice in one day? Jeesh.

"Bella, are you ok?" He whispered into my hair.

I was tired. And finally I had someone who might listen to me.

"No," I mumbled and let a tear fall.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Ok, lets get you into some dry clothes and we'll just…yeah." He went and locked his bedroom door and then handed me a big t-shirt and said there were sweats that might fit on his bathroom floor. I opted to just change in his room and he looked away when I took off my bra, then slid the shirt on. I rang my clothes out in his shower and laid them to dry on his tub.

I laid down on his bed next and patted the spot next to me. He walked over and sat down. I pulled him down and backed up until we were spooning. He didn't need to see my face at a time like this. No one had ever seen me like this, I realized with terror. I'd never let anyone see me cry, not since my mom's funeral.

"You look really good in my shirt," Edward finally whispered after some time had passed. I had sandwiched my legs between and around his and I was playing with his fingers from the hand that was draped over my side.

"I feel really good in it," I admitted shyly.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?" He asked with a kiss into my now damp hair.

I sighed. "Sharing feelings is overrated."

He nestled his face into the crook of my neck. "Please let me in, Bella. I want to know _you._"

I refrained from the that's what she said joke I was thinking because of his sweet words. He didn't understand that I never did this.

"Edward I'm not this girl," I whispered, "I'm not this girl who runs to her boyfriend when she's upset, I also don't cry and I also don't have a boyfriend. All that's changed since I met you and I'm-" scared. I couldn't say it out loud.

"You're what, baby?"

I shook my head.

"Bella, its ok to be vulnerable. It's just you and me. I'll care about you no matter what you say. It's ok to cry, you had a bad day. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Yes.

I hadn't actually shared about the shits my days were in years. I couldn't really even remember the last time or whom it was with.

"Just let me in."

"Charlie bailed on me again. I don't think…I don't think he really…cares about me," it was harder to admit it than I thought it would be.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and it was nice. It was nice that he didn't try to change what I felt or thought and that he was handling me and all that I was dishing out. I didn't come here for sweet nothings whispered though. I came here to forget my shit day and do it sober. That's where Edward came in.

I flipped onto my other side and kissed him. He tried to keep it slow, but that's not what I wanted. I rolled till he was hovering over me and I took one of this hands and placed it on my boob. I moaned into the kiss and so did he. I knew he could feel my nipple pebbling through his shirt and, _hello little Ed_. Oh and by the way, Edward had a huge dick. Bigger than most I'd seen and that's saying something. Plus, he was perfect.

Our kisses became a little more urgent, and so did Edwards hand. He was palming both breasts and we were grinding furiously against each other. I wrapped my legs around his waist and dreamed of days when he would be actually pumping into me. Ah, heaven.

I unbuttoned and pushed down his school pants and rolled us until I was on top. I pushed Edward to where his back was back against his headboard and I was straddling him. I pulled his shirt off him then slowly pulled my own off. Edward tried to stop me at first but then his eyes bugged out of his head. Almost.

Then he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. I smiled. I did have fantastic tits. He roughly pulled my face to his and grinded me down on him. We both groaned when we felt our skin come in contact with each other. I grinded on him while he palmed my bare boobs.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he whispered in awe.

"So are you, Edward," he truly was.

The boy was ripped.

I bounced harder when he started sucking my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh!" I moaned, but was cut off by his hand.

"Shh," he shushed me even with my nipple still in his mouth. The vibration was wonderful.

Unfortunately I felt myself coming close to coming and I could tell Edward was close too. His eyebrows were threaded together and he had a look of pure concentration on his face that just made me want to kiss him. So I did. Together, we silently rode out our orgasms. I slumped on to him and we panted into each other's necks.

Edward slid down until we were both laying and he kept whispering sweet little things about how beautiful I was. After a while of silence he spoke up.

"Would it be ok, if I uh, if I touched them, now? Heh.."

I laughed and rolled onto my back, watching how his eyes stayed on them as they bounced. "Sure."

He wedged himself as close as possible to me and cupped both boobs. I gasped. So did he.

"They…they fit perfectly into my hands," he murmured.

He was right. They did. I had C cups that were very perky, luckily, and they were both pretty even, although my right one was a little bigger. But wasn't everyone's?

"Yeah," I whispered as he gently massaged them.

"I've never seen…them before. On anyone. They're pretty." He blushed. "What do you call them?"

I laughed. He was so cute. "My tits."

"Tits?"

Hearing Edward say tits made me a little wet, if I'm being perfectly honest. I wanted to hear him say more naughty words.

"Tits."

"Huh…tits," he said it again.

"Tits," I drawled out slowly.

"Tiiiiiiiits."

"Ok, I think we've said tits enough." I laughed.

"What, tits?" He asked with a smirk. I kissed it off him.

"Hey, look, it stopped raining," I pointed out the obvious when we came back up for breath.

"Yeah. Oh, hey. I can drive you home so you don't have to ride home."

"Oh, thank God! It's a long fucking journey over here, especially in the rain."

He smiled and pulled me up. "Its gonna be dinner time soon, so I better get you home."

"Yes, ok," I wanted to avoid seeing Esme, but Edward wouldn't let me go out the window and instead sneaked me downstairs after I had changed back into my sort of dry clothes. He called out to Esme that he was going to drop off something at Jaspers and that he'd be home soon.

I grabbed my bike and put in the trunk. That's how small it was. It fit into the trunk of a Volvo. I'm surprised it didn't just fall apart when I had sat on it earlier.

The car ride was filled with my mix tape I'd given Edward and it made me happy to hear him singing along.

When we pulled up outside of my house, I reluctantly got out.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You can always tell me anything."

I kissed him and got my bike and walked inside. I took a long shower and curled up on my bed. I needed to do one of my least favorite things: Serious thinking.

…**..**

**Edward will now be a tit man. One of my favorites: Titward. Yuuum. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed it. Sorry about the emotions and all that junk but there's got to be some in here. I know. One day, I'll write a fic that's entirely smut and doesn't have any shitty feelings in it. **_**One day. **_

**Hope y'all are having a good week :)**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

Bella's…tits…were without a doubt, the single most amazing sight I'd ever seen. Next to her coming of course.

But seriously.

Holy crap. I was obsessed with them. They were constantly on my mind. And I had only seen them last night.

After Bella had left last night, the rest of the night went crappy, but very interesting. All throughout dinner Emmett had a look of concentration on his face, and I admit that was rare. He wasn't the smartest in the bunch.

Anyways.

Mom kept asking him what was up or wrong and he would just wave her off. He ate quickly and as soon as mom cleared the plates he was gone, saying he had to go somewhere. We just assumed he was going to see Melvin or something.

Later that night though he came up to my room around 1 in the morning and was looking very sheepish and guilty and somewhat pleased.

I asked him where he had been and the dam broke.

He told me that him and Rosalie had hooked up the other night but he had told her they couldn't be together because it was too much of temptation for them both, but that he loved her and he wanted to be with her. So after dinner he had gone over to her house and was there until midnight, hooking up with her and they confessed their love for each other and were a couple.

Bella had filled me in about her and Rose's plans to make it happen between them and I was glad they were together and I totally felt for Emmett. We were dating sexy girls and they were far too tempting.

When Rosalie walked into homeroom this morning, Bella stood up and started a slow clap while Rose beamed. They then hugged and Bella demanded to know all the details that I didn't want to hear so I just tuned them out and stared at Bella's tits. Because man, those things were distracting. I could make out the lines of her bra through her shirt. She was wearing a lavender colored one today and I kept imagining how good it would look on her, and more importantly, off her.

All throughout the day Bella had been teasing me and I was going crazy.

We were at lunch now and she was rubbing my thigh under the table.

"You know, we could just sneak away to your car right now," she whispered in my ear

I was so, so tempted, but we couldn't leave school and there were cameras in the student parking lot.

"I want too, so bad, but we can't," I sighed.

She sighed too and intertwined our fingers under the table and rested her head on my shoulder. "So Rosie, Emmett, how does it finally feel to be a couple at the couples table?" She asked smiling.

Alice squealed while Jasper said "yeehaw".

They were kinda weird.

Rosalie and Emmett had matching blushes and tuned her out, to talk to each other. I played with the little bit of skin poking out at Bella's hip. She was constantly getting in trouble about not having her shirt tucked in but I liked it this way. I couldn't touch her stomach if it was, at least not skin-to-skin anyway.

"So, Bella are you like SUPER PUMPED for your birthday tomorrow? 17, wow! I turned 17 last month! So fun! I'm now old enough to watch The Passion of Christ without a parent!"

We all just stared while Jasper chuckled.

"Yay?" Bella made it sound like a question.

I love her. A lot.

"Oh yeah, everyone dress up like a nice party dress up for her party on Friday. I'm more excited than Rebecca Black!" Rose announced.

I didn't know what she was talking about, with the Rebecca Black thing, in fact no one did, except Bella.

I decided not to ask, in fear of having to sit through another weird video Bella was always showing me on youtube. Some of them were funny, but I didn't understand a lot of the jokes from them.

Bella started to talk quietly into my ear, "we should skip last period and go to my house. Heidi's gone till late tonight and we can be as loud as we want for once." She kissed my ear. I shivered.

"I have AC," ya know, Abstinence Club. TMI Tuesday. Kill me now.

"Skip it. Besides you're not really abstinent anymore baby. I've corrupted you," she bit my ear lobe and I had to bite my lip from moaning out.

"Bella," I whined, "we can't skip school."

"We'll leave right after then, but I bet I can convince you otherwise," she stood up.

"Ok, everybody, we'll see you later. We have biology homework that we have to work on. Bye," she pulled my hand and dragged me behind her. She didn't stop until we were at my car. She pulled into the backseat and attacked me.

She furiously grinded against me while placing my hands on her boobs, which wasn't really necessary since that's where they were headed anyway.

"Baby please, we can even leave school right now and go back to my house. I need you Edward," she moaned.

I couldn't deny her anything.

"Ok, ok, lets leave right before last period. Meet me out here before the last bell, but we have to stop because I really don't want to come in my pants, again."

She giggled but got off me while I tried to picture everything that was completely unsexy. Like my grandma swimming at the family reunion last year, or my parents having sex, or better yet, Emmett and Rosalie hooking up. All taken care of. I could go back to school now.

We heard the bell ring and got of my car. We walked to bible together and the next two periods were torture. Bella kept writing sexy, talking sexy, looking sexy, she was just sexy and it was making me anticipate what was to come. I could hardly wait.

Finally it was time to head to my car after English. We didn't walk together, as to not make it seem like we were obviously skipping. A few minutes later we were in my car and driving off. I felt so liberated. I'd never done anything like this before. I decided to tell Bella.

"Bella, this is so fun, I've never done anything like this before! Have you?" I really didn't know, but I would definitely be doing it again. I felt bad- a.

She laughed. "Yes, a time or two," she smirked.

"I'm guessing it's been a lot more than that," I laughed.

"You can say that again. I wasn't there for the majority of freshman year and the times I was, I was plastered."

"What's it like being drunk?"

"Its really fun. You feel, like, weightless, and you don't even have to think about any of the shit that's bothering you. Everyone looks about ten times more attractive to you than they do when you're sober, and people say really funny stuff when they're drunk or high. Some day we can do it together. I bet you'd be a horny drunk."

"Me? Really?"

"Oh yeah. Its always the innocent ones who are real horny and kinky when they're wasted."

I thought about that as we pulled up outside her house, but quickly forgot when Bella dragged me up to her room and laid on top of me while kissing my neck.

I knew our first time wouldn't be sweet or long, but rough and short. And I was right. True to form, when Bella was horny she was even more impatient than usual. She grinded herself furiously down on me until we were both naked, completely and we finished each other with our hands.

We spooned while we recovered from our intense orgasms.

"I'm glad we did this," I mumbled into her hair while playing with her breast.

"Me too, Titward, me too."

"What did you just call me?" I asked incredulously.

"Titward," she stated matter of factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked laughing.

"You're obsessed with my tits, obviously," she gestured down to where both my hands were cupping a breasts and rolling her nipples between my fingers, "so I combined tits and Edward and got Titward, which is now what I will call you forever."

I couldn't help but smile at her juvenile personality.

"Well can I call you, Titella, then?"

She burst out laughing, "ohmygah NO! You can never call me that! I'm not obsessed with my tits, YOU are!" She squirmed against me as I tickled her sides loving the way her tits bounced. Her laughter died when her squirming made my member stand at attention.

"Mmm, Edward," she sighed when my penis was wedged slightly between her bottom cheeks.

I groaned loudly when she pulled one of my hands away from her boob and down to her little nub that made her body arch and press her bottom more firmly on me. I couldn't help the thrusts I was pushing against her. She didn't know what she did to me.

I was feeling an overwhelming urge to just slide into her when she lifted one leg over mine and made it to where my penis slid through her legs and was poking out between them. She rubbed her thighs against it and we both moaned when it pressed against her vagina.

"Yes, Edward, harder!" I was rubbing her nub hard and pumping my penis between her legs, realizing how utterly wonderful it was to feel her juices on me.

"Oh, oh, OH, EDWARD!" She screamed as she came and it was the loudest I'd ever heard her, and dang if it didn't trigger my own release. I came with a grunt of her name and wrapped her sweaty body close to mine. We were both panting wildly and I decided there was nothing better than this.

Before Bella, my life had been so generic and boring and black and white. Now it was full of life and color and she was a breath of fresh air. I don't know if she would ever understand what a difference she made.

Bella slumped on top of me this time and I ogled her butt, something I'd never really found as an attractive part of a body until now. Everything on Bella was attractive.

I needed to tell her I loved her and soon.

**BPOV**

After two more orgasms on my part, and one more for Edward, he unfortunately had to go so Esme didn't call him and ask where he was.

I called Rosalie and we talked about our equally wonderful lives we were living and apparently Emmett was gifted much like Edward.

We were lucky girls.

The next morning I woke up super pumped because I was now officially 17!

I was so happy even if I didn't get a car I would still be getting presents and I loooooooved presents.

And days that were celebrated because of my birth.

Good days, they were.

I curled my hair and styled it perfectly, then did my make up perfectly and I felt perfect. Slightly preppy, but I think my eye shadow was dark enough to offset it.

Now, as much as I hate morning people with a passion, I definitely turned into one on holidays and my birthday.

On the anniversary of my birth, I was that annoying girl who smiled for nothing. I forgave everyone and everything and didn't grumble about all the things I usually would. I was polite and I hugged people and I even said I love you to my closet friends. It was like little birds chirping around me.

Wait scratch that. I hate fucking chirping birds.

It was like cute, little, _silent_, birds, flying around me like Cinderfuckingella.

Bless this day.

I had several texts from various friends wishing me a happy day and I trailed down the stairs, delighted to see the sun shining high in the sky. Another thing I usually hate is when its super bright in the morning but not on my birthday!

Charlie and Heidi were in the kitchen waiting to say happy birthday to me, and I did another thing that was so far out of character. I hugged Heidi and Charlie in a group hug.

Heidi had my favorite type of cake waiting for my breakfast: Mint chocolate chip ice cream cake from Baskin and Robbins.

There were two presents placed in front of me. One was from Tiffany and the other from coach, so I opened the bigger one first, which was the Tiffany box. Inside was a beautiful flower necklace. Dad smiled proudly, he had good taste in jewelry. The next I opened the coach box and I got a little teary eyed.

Inside was a bumblebee keychain from coach. When I was younger my dad and mom had called me BumbleB for a nickname after I was a bumblebee for Halloween. He hadn't called me that in forever, but it was sweet.

I hugged them again.

"Ok, theres one more present out here," dad said as he led me out the front door. I stopped in my tracks.

On the driveway there was a brand new black Ranger Rover 2011 model, with a big pink bow on it.

"For me?" I screeched.

They both laughed and nodded. I jumped on them and hugged them both as dad plopped a key in my hand. "Go on and look at her."

I jumped in the car and fell in love.

She was breath taking.

After dad showed me everything about the car and all, I grabbed my stuff and drove away to school, smiling like a big doofus the whole way there.

When I walked into homeroom, Alice was waiting with a tiara that said birthday girl, Rose had balloons, and Edward had flowers. I gave Edward a big hug and kiss, and Rose and Alice a big hug. Alice could be annoying as hell but she was actually a really nice person.

Throughout the day I wore my crown, and showed everyone my new baby, who I had lovingly named Klhoe, after my favorite Kardashian sister and also because she had a black Range Rover too. We were twinkies now.

After school, Edward came over and hung out, then went home to change, and go to dinner with me, dad, and Heidi. It was a fun time, as my birthdays always are, and when I dropped Edward off, we christened the back seat of Khloe.

I think Sister K would have been proud of me.

I fell asleep that night with a big happy smile on face, pleased at what a great day it was. I also slept with my keys in my hand. I loved that baby. I contemplated sleeping in her earlier.

…

**Who loves their birthday as much as Bella?**

**I'm not one of those people, but celebrating the day I came into the world is one of my favorite past times. **

**Hope y'all are having a good weekend. **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**BPOV**

I was currently getting ready to go over to Rosalie's for my birthday party. I was super excited about the party, but mainly the presents. Presents, presents, presents. What a beautiful word. Now it doesn't even sound like a word cause I thought it so much.

I loved presents, as you can tell.

Rosalie had ordered for everyone to wait to give me a present until the birthday party for some reason. The anticipation was killing me.

I was wearing a black dress from Forever 21 that went to mid thigh and would surely drive Edward insane. It was a scoop neck, sleeveless dress that hugged my curves and looked pretty damn good on me I might add. I wore green teal Melina pumps and matched my nail polish to them perfectly. I did a smokey eye for make up and curled my hair so it fell down my back in perfect ringlets.

I wanted to be the best-looking one there. Next to Edward. And Rosalie would probably outshine me anyway, but she couldn't help it so that was ok, I guess.

But, I did look pretty hot. I'd do me.

I grabbed my clutch and overnight Vera Bradley bag and headed out to my Khloe. Gosh, I loved that thing. It was simply perfection. I'd never had a better birthday.

I pumped "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj and "Shake" by Ying Yang Twins and Pitbull cause I was in a good mood, and I had recently learned the rap completely for both.

I was feeling gewd, ya know?

17 and proud.

I made it to Rosalie's, she texted me to come inside and up to her room.

"No Emmett?" I asked as I got to her room.

"He's coming with Edward," she replied walking out of the bathroom.

She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a red, strapless dress, that wasn't as form fitting as mine but close. Her hair was straight, something you rarely saw but still looked awesome on her and she had on black pumps.

"Those Cullen boys sure are lucky to have us," I plopped down on her bed while she put on her mascara.

"Especially for being such prudes too," she smirked.

"So do you spit or swallow, Hale?"

She wasn't even fazed. "Swallow like a champ, Swan, like a champ. You?"

I scoffed. "You do know who you're talking too right?"

We laughed.

"You're such a slut, B."

"Learned it all from you, hoe."

We heard Alice and Jasper, before we saw them.

"This is the first coed party I've ever been too," Alice chattered.

"Really?" Jasper asked sounding surprised.

"Sure is! Oh hey guys! Wow you look great! Both of you!" She was excited. And also in a dress I think she stole from Hannah Montana's closet.

"Thanks, so do you," I said slowly, somewhat hypnotized by all the pink and green polka dots on a blue dress. She kind of looked like an Easter egg.

"This is my first coed party," she smiled really big and kind of did this jump thing that made her look like she was having a seizure.

"Congrats," Rosalie offered in a monotone voice.

Jasper just smiled lazily. I swear, that kid was meant to be a stoner. Chillest person I'd ever met. And I used to be a stoner.

It made me sad to think he'd probably never live up to his full potential in life.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and everyone showed up after that. Edward, Emmett, Tyrone, Eric, Mike (he'd invited himself), Bree, Victoria, Kate (who I didn't know very well, but seemed cool), Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and of course myself.

We took two cars to The Cheesecake Factory. Me, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice rode in my car. The rest went in Mikes suburban.

"So Bella why are you not in the abstinence club?" Alice asked, not beating around the bush at all. In fact the car had actually been quite quiet until she piped up with that. A little awkward…

I could feel all on eyes on me…in the center of the ring…just like a circus.

I couldn't resist. Britney's got my back.

"Uh, well I don't really…necessarily agree with everything that club…um, believes in parse…you know," I ended awkwardly. I saw Edward smirk.

I wasn't gonna be like, "cause I plan on fucking Edwards brains out like I've done to about 4 other guys, not too mention the countless sexual partners I've had that all we used was hands or mouths".

That would have been super awk.

"Oh, well you should join! Everyone would embrace you with open arms!" Alice was just the kind of girl who ended every sentence with an exclamation point!

!

It was kind of irritating.

"Hmm," I replied then turned up the radio a little bit.

Eventually after the long and awkward car ride, we finally made it and all walked up to get our table. Everyone was dressed really nice and I was pleased. So was Rosalie, except with Alice of course.

"Its like she searched and searched till she found a blind seamstress and told her to just pick whatever patterns and colors she wanted and to just go for it," Rose whispered to me as we waited for our table. 

I tried to keep myself composed, but it was hard. That had been along the lines of what I was thinking. Like I've said, Rose is my spirit animal.

We were finally seated by a waitress that would not stop trying to flirt with Edward. Bitch.

I sat at the head of the table while Rosalie placed a Birthday Girl crown on my head and a sash. She sat to my right and Edward was on my left and everything was perfect.

I ordered fettuccine alfredo with chicken, my favorite meal ever and talked with everyone while we waited for our food.

Edward leaned over and whispered, "you look so sexy tonight."

I actually blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself." I held his hand under the table and it was that moment that I realized, I was actually really glad we had moved to Phoenix. I was pissed at first, but to think that if I was still living in Forks, I probably wouldn't even remember my birthday, let alone this year, and I most likely would be arrested by now. I guess coming here was a good thing. Plus I met Edward.

Its funny how something that seems awful can actually be good.

Our food came and it was soooo good. I ate till I was full then I ate a little bit more. After dinner we all ordered desert and the employees came and sang happy birthday to me. It's always so awkward when people sing to you on your birthday because it's just this long period of time where you don't know what to do so you just sit there and smile while your cheeks hurt.

I shared my chocolate cake with Rosalie and we pretty much ate the majority of it, then Emmett finished it off for us.

"Ok, now that were all officially fat now we can go," Rosalie laughed as we all got up.

I was starting to rethink this tight of a dress. Gah, it was tight.

I held hands with Edward as we walked back to my car.

"You're staying the night right?"

"Of course I am."

"Good. Lets sneak away later. I've been so horny for you all day," I whispered in his ear.

He shivered and I smiled triumphantly.

"Definitely."

Once we arrived back at the Hales it was time for presents!

I still had my crown and sash on and I was loving it. Bree was snapping pictures and everyone was carrying their gift over to me. I saw in a chair that made me feel like the queen while everyone sat around.

"I haven't done this at a party, since like, middle school," said Tyrone, the boy wearing a shift with a picture of a tuxedo on it.

"It's my birthday and I'll open presents like I want," I sniffed. I tore into the first one, which happened to be from Tyrone. It was a gift card to bath and body works.

"Aw, thanks Tyrone."

Next I opened Rosalie and Jaspers. They had gotten me season 1 and 2 of The Vampire Diaries and I screeched. I freaked out because that show was the shit and Ian Somerhalder was so fucking hot.

"Thank you guys so much! I love it! Rose, marathon soon!"

"Duh!" She smiled hugging me back.

"Who's next?" I asked looking around.

Edward handed me a card with a $30 dollar gift card to Forever 21 in it. The card said: "Bella. I hope you had a great birthday the other day and I hope you're having a great party right now. Happy Birthday! Love, Edward. P.S. you're real present comes later ;)"

"Aw thank you Edward," I hugged and kissed him.

I continued opening presents like a boss and got a bunch of cool stuff.

Emmett gave me a Bob Marley t-shirt and a Starbucks gift card. Two things we learned that we had in common, was that we liked our Bob with a frappachino. Kate gave me a 30-dollar gift card to Bakers, my favorite shoe store. Mike gave me a Victoria Secret gift card that I felt really creeped out about, but that was Mike. Victoria gave me The Little Mermaid on DVD because we were talking about how much we loved it and Mustache band-aids, to "disguise our pain". Bree gave me a dress from American Eagle and Eric gave me an ITunes gift card. And Alice, well Alice gave me a Bible Devotional book for young women that I can guarantee you I will never open.

All in all, I got some pretty good gifts for only knowing these people for like 2 months tops. I was super excited to see what Edward's real present to me was though. Hopefully it was something sexual like letting me suck his cock.

Not many people spent the night. Actually just Emmett and Edward. Everyone had excuses but left after midnight after we watched Anchorman, a true classic.

Jasper went over to Alice's because they were going on an early morning fishing trip with her whole family So Emmett and Rose retired to her room while Edward and I went to a guest room.

This was working out quite nicely, if I do say so myself…

"Ok, I'm ready for my real present now," I told Edward as we walked into our room.

He led me to the bed. "Ok, hold on a second." He went over to his bag and pulled out a beautifully wrapped present that was about to be torn into two in about 8 seconds. He placed it on my lap, nervously chewing his lip. "Read the card last," he instructed.

"Ok," I tore into the present and gasped. Inside of the box was "Looking For Alaska", a book I had mentioned that I wanted to read to Edward one time, weeks ago, Sour Patch kids, which I hadn't even told him was my favorite candy, and a shirt that said "Keep Calm and try not to get killed, or worse, expelled". I had confessed to Edward that I had a giant secret obsession with Harry Potter and that that was my favorite quote. This was the sweetest present anyone had ever given me.

"Thank you so much," I told him trying not to cry.

"You can open the card now. Its kind of a present for the both of us…" he smiled shyly.

I opened it and inside was –OHMYGAH!- two tickets to Radiohead in October.

I jumped into Edwards lap and attacked him. He was a little surprised at first but kissed me back eagerly wrapping his arms around me and lying back with my straddling him. I broke away for air but didn't pull my lips away from his skin.

"This," kiss, "is the," kiss, "best," kiss, "gift," kiss, "anyone has," kiss, "ever," kiss, "given me," kiss, "ever."

I captured his lips again and felt him against my hip and I smiled and felt so truly happy. This was such a great night and Edward had just made it 1000x better.

I moved us up to the top of the bed and I needed to feel his skin. I ripped open his shirt and placed open mouth kisses on his chest while he gripped my hair.

I pulled my dress off myself and pushed his shirt off his shoulders while unbuckling his pants. He was massaging my boobs with a lazy smile. 

"You looked so sexy tonight in your dress, baby," he moaned when I grinded against him.

I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor and he pulled me down to where he could suck and kiss my tits. I moaned and grabbed his head, keeping it in place while I bucked my hips.

I broke away a few moments later pulling his boxers off then pulling my panties off. I grabbed his cock and started rubbing it when he stopped me.

"Baby, slow down, we've got all night. Plus I want to try something. Just relax."

He flipped us over so he was on top and kissed his way down my body while lightly circling his pointer finger over my clit. I closed my eyes, loving his lips on my stomach and his finger inside of me.

I nearly jumped off the bed; when I felt his tongue circle around my clit, then suck it into his mouth while pumping two fingers into me. I had to cover my face with a pillow so I wasn't too loud.

"Holy shit!" I screamed into the pillow. "Yes, Edward, yes!"

He pumped fasted and sucked harder and I felt myself growing closer already. "Fuck Edward, Please!"

He curled his fingers and I felt him graze my gspot.

"FUCK! Right there baby, right there!" He pumped and curled them again and I was about to lose my shit.

I was a writhing, panting, cursing mess and I decided I wanted to see Edward. I propped myself against the pillows behind me and looked down. Edwards head, between my thighs was something I had imagined countless times with my shower head, but that didn't even compare to the real thing. It was so beautiful. His eyes met mine and they were a dark green twinkling with naughtiness that made me feel so needy.

"Edward, please," I mewled when he shoved a third finger in me.

"So freaking tight," he grunted out and it made me think of a time when he would be saying that in a different way and I came, without warning. I shook and writhed as Edward rubbed my gspot then inserted his tongue in me and drank everything I had to offer.

I brought his head back up and kissed him passionately, tasting myself on him. He put his three fingers on my lips and I greedily sucked them in, loving the taste of the two of us.

I flipped him on his back and palmed his balls while giving him all I had in a hand job. I started to kiss down there but he stopped me and said that it was just about me tonight. I told him that he would still be getting off.

Edward had just boughten himself the ride of his life tomorrow. He wouldn't know what hit him when I gave him his first blowjob. I smiled at that as he came in the tissue I grabbed in the nick of time.

We fell back against the bed, with our naked body pressed against each other. Before we fell asleep there was something I needed to say.

"Edward, thank you so much for the gifts. They were literally the best things I've ever gotten and the most thoughtful. I can't even tell you how much it means to me. What did I do to deserve you?" I whispered into his neck.

Edward seemed to be the only boy who had ever really listened to my problems and my good and bad times, and he didn't even want me just for sex. He really liked me. Me personally, just not my face. He was the first person to ever make me feel good about whom I was.

I love you.

Whoa. Where did that come from?

Before I had time to muse on that scary thought he lightly kissed me and said, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Bella. I care about you so much."

I smiled and snuggled closer. "I can't wait for Radiohead," I murmured sleepily.

"Me neither," was the last thing I heard before I fell to sleep.

…

**.?c=731  
><strong>

**Those are Bella's shoes.**

**?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fclub&product%5Fid=2000020449&Page=1**

**Bella's dress.**

**So, I actually just ordered that "Keep Calm and Try Not To Get Killed, Or Worse, Expelled" shirt and I'm really fucking excited. I'm def. wearing it when I go see Harry Potter. **

**Anyways, this will probably be the last chapter until July 26, because my best friend is coming to visit me for a week and a half. I might be able to get a chapter in before Sunday, but I wouldn't count on it because I'm going out of town. **

**Hope y'all liked this chapter. :)**

**Also, I will be doing the Rose POV for TMI Tuesday but it will be an outtake after I finish the story, because it would just be awkward if I uploaded it now, this late in. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Xoxo**

**P.S. I have two new stories out. Ones a oneshot, called Consuming Heat and its about Jacob and Bella in New Moon. My other story is called My Brothers Friends and its about Bella always being around her brother, Emmetts, friends. His best friend is Edward and Bella and him will eventually fall for each other. Both links are on my profile.**

**Take care!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

After waking up with Bella snuggled all warm and naked against me this morning, it was hard not to want to do that every night. I guarantee I would be a morning person if I woke up to holding her tits in my hands every day. Who wouldn't be a happy person if they had that?

I was so pleased when Bella responded so well last night to my gifts that I had put a lot of effort into. I was really excited about Radiohead and I was glad that she also got off good when I tried oral sex for the first time with her. I didn't do it so she would return oral sex back to me; I did it because I wanted to.

Also, slightly because I'm pretty sure Bella had been given oral before and I knew that if I didn't hurry and jump into action she'd find someone else to do it, and someone who would do it better than me. Now I'm not saying I'll budge on sex, but I love her, and it should at least be with someone you love, right?

Anyway after everyone said their goodbyes and Bella stayed behind to hang out with Rosalie, Emmett and I headed home.

I decided to do some homework but I was having trouble focusing on that and not on Bella's face last night. I could tell that she had had a very intense orgasm. She looked amazing with everything she did and I never wanted to stop giving her pleasure. She was the most amazing girl ever.

After spending about three hours of doing homework that I really only was doing half-heartedly, I got a text from Bella.

**Heidi and Charlie won't be home tonight. Come over at 6? ;) –B**

Freaking YES!

I looked at the clock and saw it was only 5. Crap. I wanted to see her now.

**I'll be there :) But unfortunately we need to study –E**

It was true. We had another project in Biology that we hadn't even started on.

**Fiiiine –B**

I smiled at that.

I hurried and finished any homework I had left, besides Biology. School sucks. I took a quick shower and tried not to get a hard on, and tried to think that Bella and I would be studying. I couldn't let anything happen until we were done. Yeah.

I got there a tad early, around 5:50 and made sure her parent's cars were gone. They both were, so I headed on up to the door.

I knocked and Bella opened the door a few moments later.

And I almost came.

She was wearing little panties that were blue with pink kisses all over them and a white tank top with a pink bra under. This girl was trying to kill me.

"Hey baby," she stood on her tiptoes and left an open mouth, lingering kiss on my neck. I gulped.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

I was good at keeping my cool.

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in," she waved her hand and walked into the kitchen. I stood there like an idiot for a minute, unable to look away from her butt, then quickly shut the door and followed her.

She was on the phone, talking to someone, and I just stared at her boobs. I hadn't seen this bra before. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind, lightly caressing the showing skin that was between her shirt and the top of her panties. She slightly stuttered with her conversation and then pushed into my front with her butt.

Aaaaand I was hard.

I saw her little smirk and I wanted to kiss it off her. I stepped away from her and tried to calm myself down. We really needed to work and I couldn't let my hormones get in the way, again.

She hung up and walked over to me and kissed me for a few minutes, just as things were starting to get intense again her cell phone rang. She broke away and sighed, muting it and coming back to kiss me.

"No, as much I want to do this right now, we have to work, Bella. Were going to fail if we don't," I pleaded, not being able to look away from her obvious arousal in the crotch region.

She sighed loudly and played with my belt buckle. "Fine." She pouted and I led us into the living room. I saw down on the couch and she plopped down in my lap, sideways.

I groaned because I loved when she was on top of me.

"Bellllla," I whined.

"Oh, Edwaaaard," she moaned and wiggled, kissing my neck again.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Are you always horny?"

"Always and forever," she replied into my neck, still sucking, kissing, and licking.

"Ok, Bella, seriously. I'm trying here and we have to do this." She groaned and resituated herself on my lap, effectively rubbing against me and making me groan.

She smiled and picked up her biology book and handed it to me. "Alright, take it away Edward."

For the next half hour I rambled about the difference in the animal kingdoms and how we could convey it when I noticed Bella really hadn't been listening, just humming in all the right spots. She was playing with my hair, or with my hand, or biting her lip, or shifting in my lap and it was really freaking distracting.

I threw my head back when she kissed my ear lobe. "You have really cute ears," she giggled.

"You have no idea how hard you're making it to study, baby," I groaned as she sucked my lobe into her mouth.

She lightly grazed her teeth over it, "Believe me, I do. I haven't heard barely anything you've said. It makes me so horny when you're so studious." She shifted in my lap and I roughly grabbed her hips to make her hold still.

"Bella, we can't," I whimpered.

"Why not?" She whispered standing up and grabbing my hands to pull me up.

"Because…" I whined.

"That's not answer," she giggled and led me upstairs to her room.

When we got to her room, she bent over to pick up a shirt on her floor and I roughly grabbed her back up and pinned her up against the door.

"Why are you always teasing me?" I moaned wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Oh, shit, because," she whimpered and thrust against me.

"That's not answer," I smirked and walked us over to the bed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? I know you do," I placed her hand over my crotch and groaned loudly. I still didn't know how her hand felt so much better than my own.

"Fuck, Edward, you're so hard," she unbuttoned my pants and I caught another glimpse of her wet panties. Those needed to go. Now.

I wiggled out of my pants, probably looking like a freaking idiot, then immediately pulled Bella's top and bra off, then her panties. She really shouldn't wear clothes.

I pulled my shirt off and kissed my way down to her center. I immediately dived in, not being able to wait to taste her again.

So freaking sweet.

I could do this all day, every day. I don't curr.

Bella was moaning and cursing like always, but it was a little louder tonight. I inserted two fingers into her and she let out a loud, "FUCK!" then panted heavier. I curled my fingers and found a rough patch of skin that always made her practically jump off the bed, and she didn't disappoint. She arched her back and shook and her boobs slightly wavered and it was such a lovely sight. I rubbed her spot and she choked on a breath then let out a stuttered scream of my name. I loved seeing her so unraveled like this and all for me.

I didn't stop when she climaxed though, I continued rubbing her for all she was worth and she then came again and I had the biggest smile on my face. That was freaking amazing.

I kissed her neck as she came down. She opened her eyes and there was a spark that I had seen before, except it was much more naughtier looking. She rolled us until she was on top of me and started kissing down my stomach. Once she reached the edge of my boxers she pulled them down and smiled up at me.

"Bell-" I was cut off by her sucking on the head of my penis.

"Shit!" I yelled out in complete surprise then said it again when I realized I had just said my first curse word ever. Bella moaned around me when I said it the second time and then she took the entire thing down her throat. I literally felt the back of her throat.

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" I groaned out slightly high pitched when she cupped and massaged my balls and swirled her tongue around my length. I could feel the tightening in my balls and I tried to warn her. "Bella, Bella, I think I'm going to…I'm going to…cum," I gripped her sheets tightly and tried to control the almost violent thrusting of my hips.

I think she might have been moaning more than I was. She was enjoying this, as much as I was it seemed, for some strange reason. I was really trying to hold back. She let me fall out of her mouth with a pop for a second.

She placed her hands on mine and led them to her hair making me fist her hair. "Fuck my mouth, Edward," she said right before she sucked me back in and with a few more urgent thrusts I let go and almost came again from the thought that she had just swallowed my cum.

I actually blacked out for a second while having the most intense orgasm in the history of the world. Bella sucked me until I winced from how sensitive I was and then she sat up and snuggled up on me with a huge smile.

"Bella, that was…wow, that was just amazing," I breathed into her hair.

"You cussed." She looked up at me and kissed my nose then smiled the sweetest tender smile I'd ever seen. "I like that I made you do that."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I surprised myself."

She giggled into my neck and I wrapped my arms tighter around her, disbelieving that I was so lucky and that she was all mine.

"I can't believe you're mine," I whispered almost silently but I knew she heard me.

She kissed my chest and snuggled closer with a contented sigh.

A few minutes passed and I thought she might be asleep but I continued to stroke her hair.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for not judging me," she whispered.

I didn't really have a response except that it made my heart squeeze when she was vulnerable with me.

Later on she got dressed in new panties and my shirt and handed me my boxers. My shirt was so big on her it was endearing. It went to her thighs and it made me want to take a picture of her looking just like this and keep it forever.

I was a freaking girl.

I don't curr.

Bella ordered pizza and sat back on the bed, laying half on me.

She suddenly snorted and started laughing.

"What?"

"I just remembered a dream I had last night," she chuckled.

"Yeah? What happened in it?"

"You, me, and Rose were at Best Buy but we were buying clothes and food and we were confused about why they were selling that stuff at Best Buy."

I couldn't help but to join in with her laughs. What a weird dream. We continued talking about dreams for a long time and various other stuff that had happened in our life. Throughout the conversation we had switched how we were sitting or lying, we had eaten the pizza that had been delivered and somehow the conversation became more serious.

We were facing each other on the bed but Bella wasn't looking at me as she told me these personal things. She was fidgeting with the sheets, or my shirts, or her hair. I realized that these weren't stories others had heard in a while, or ever, actually. I felt honored to be hearing them.

"Right after my mom died my dad took all pictures of her down from around the house. I remember him telling me that it was better and would be easier for us that way. It wasn't until I was 8 did I come across two pictures in my closet, while cleaning, that had been taken years earlier, on the same day. I was probably around 3 in the pictures and in one her and me are eskimo kissing with big stupid smiles on our faces and she looks so happy. In the next one I'm sitting on her lap smiling at the camera while she's smiling huge too, but she's staring at me. The look in her eye makes it look like I'm her whole world."

She stopped for a moment and I wasn't sure what to do. Right when I was about to say or do something, she started talking again.

"I stared at those two pictures for hours, memorizing every detail, scared that if anyone ever found them they'd be taken again. I would stare at them every night before I went to bed and soon I started having this one dream repeatedly. I would be swinging in my old backyard and I'd hear my mom calling out my name. I would turn around and see her with that look in her eye and she would look so beautiful and I would jump out of the swing and run to her. But I never would make it to her. I would run and run and run but she would just move farther away. It would always end the same way. I would call out to her and she would say, 'Bye BumbleB. I love you, always,' and then she would disappear and I'd beg for her to come back. Those were the last words she said to me before she was in the accident."

She sniffed then wiped under her eyes and I saw a tear run down her cheek. I scooted over to her and wiped it away and gathered her in my arms, leaning back against her headboard.

"I've never told anyone that before," she whispered, intertwining my fingers with hers.

My heart swelled and also constricted. "You can always tell me anything. I always want to hear your words."

"I was a total surprise to my parents, you know. Everyone thought my mother was infertile because of some accident when she was young and also all the doctors had diagnosed her that way. My dad said she was heart broken when she found out and that she had given up all hope after two years of trying to get pregnant. About two months later she felt funny and went to a clinic and found out she was 3 weeks pregnant. My dad says they'd never been happier. He said that I was their miracle baby straight from God. I don't think she'd be too pleased with who I am now, you know? I wonder if she looks down on me from wherever comes after this and thinks, 'shit, that's what I wanted so bad?' I'm not a good kid. I sometimes wonder if my dad would have preferred that I wasn't born and that he could just start an entirely new life with Heidi."

I actually had a tear in my eye. I felt somewhat gay, but oh well. What can you do?

"Bella, you are the best thing that ever happened in her life, and your fathers. They loved you and I'm sure they still do. No one could ever look at you and be dissatisfied." I rubbed her back.

She laughed. "That's sweet, but that last part is not true."

"I'm freaking serious Bella. You are perfection." I kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes that were so beautiful. She was everything I never even knew I wanted. She was blushing a beautiful pink and even though her skin was a little blotchy from crying, her make up was smeared, and her nose was crimson, she still looked gorgeous and this was a moment I wanted to remember forever. The moment when she let up a big wall and told me things no one had ever heard. I loved her and she should know she was perfect in every sense of the word.

She kissed me and it was new and exciting. It was a very sweet, sweet kiss that was shy and nervous and something I'd never felt from Bella. I loved it.

"I want to hear about you now, Edward."

So I told her way too much about me. I told her my insecurities about my faith and my family and school. I told her about weird things I did and in return she told me things about her.

I stayed long after multiple calls and texts from Esme about me coming home to stay and talk to Bella and learn all about a side of her I never even was sure existed.

I didn't care that I would be in so much trouble when I got home or that I would be grounded, it was all worth it for extra time with Bella. She was my everything.

It's amazing how something so tiny and fragile as a human can hold your entire heart without even knowing it.

…**.**

**I'm in a glass case of emotion.**

**Anyways.**

**I'm back and I'm bad from my time off and I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and the new look on who Bella really is. Let me know what you thought :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**BPOV**

You know that feeling you get when you just said something that you really shouldn't of said?

Well, I've been having that for the last two weeks.

I don't know what's happened to me. I've become spineless. I'm experiencing _feelings_ other than just my usual horny ones.

What is this fuckary and where is the old Bella Swan that I know and love?

I hate it all.

But then this bitch that's taken over my body loves it and shit.

I've told Edward things about me that no one ever should know, not even my-fucking-self.

I really don't care for it. Not one bit.

Edward and I have actually talked more than we've sexed lately and that's not ok.

See, I'm not like most girls. I _love _sex. More than anything else. Well, I might love Vampire Diaries more, but whatever.

I don't enjoy DTR talks. Ya know, define the relationship talks. I certainly don't enjoy learning personal information about the guy I'm with personal life. I love gossip, but when I'm horny, I couldn't care less about that shit.

Anyway, like I said, ever since I told Edward that one thing about that freaking dream I had, I can't shut up. I don't mind listening to Edward, not one bit, I just mind talking about me. Seriously, he can't want to hear this stuff anymore, but I seriously cannot shut the fuck up. I need a fucking muzzle.

I'd only given Edward three blowjobs in two weeks, including his very first one ever. Now, its not like I enjoyed giving blowjobs, but it was definitely the most enjoyable ones I'd ever given because Edward was so responsive and it was still very new to him and he was so fucking hot. It's such a waste that he wasn't a manwhore, because he has a lot of untapped potential. Although I'm glad I'm the only girl he's ever really even been super attracted to and done anything with. I've also expressed that to him.

Were currently at Blockbuster on a Friday night trying to find a movie to watch.

"You know, we could just go home and watch Harry Potter again," Edward suggested for the second time.

I was in no mood for this. I was on the last day of my period and Edward had been very understanding that I was more of a bitch than ever during this time. Still didn't keep me from wanting to bitch slap him though.

"No, Edward, we've seen them all a million times and we watched them all already this week. I want to see something I've never seen before, gah!"

I took off to the nearly new releases, seeing as how we'd seen all the interesting looking new releases.

I saw two movies that I had kind of wanted to see but had had no girlfriends to go see them with. And fat chance of actually seeing a movie when I would go with a guy. All they wanted was head and I've probably missed a hundred great movies cause I was too busy having a dick shoved down my throat.

My "girlfriend's" type of GNO, back in Forks, would be to get into a club and go home with individual guys. Now I had Rosalie who loved chick flicks, but I wanted to see Dear John and Remember Me right the fuck now.

"Ok, I found them," I told Edward who was practically breathing down my neck. Shit, has he ever heard of a personal bubble? Normally I would be turned the fuck on by that but I was burning up despite my tiny sofie shorts and tank top in October.

"Oh, good…more chick flicks," Edward, stated sadly.

I swear. One more mouth off from him and no blowjobs for a week!

You know what? Screw that. No more deep discussions for a week. I swear, Grow A Pear by Kesha was written about Edward. Like, I'm not going to break up with him because of it, but seriously, _he's_ supposed to be pressuring _me_, not the other fucking way around.

Whatever. I headed up to the front and rented the movies then left, with Edward following close behind. Again, to closely for my body temperature to like.

Plus, I was fucking starving and Edward made a face at McDonalds so no, we couldn't get that. Even though that was deemed best food to eat on your period centuries ago, but whatever. It's all about Edward, after all.

I silently fumed the whole way home.

"Well shit, Edward. What do _you_ want for dinner?"

OK, maybe my fuming wasn't so silent.

"Bella, I told you, McDonalds is fine with me. In fact, I want to eat there. I'm craving it. Can we please go there?"

"No, no really, McDonalds is disgusting. Why don't we go to fine dining establishment when I look like hell?" I accelerated and I saw Edward grip the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you look great. You always look great."

"Don't lie to me," I growled.

"Bella, seriously, turn the freaking car around and go to McDonalds. I want to eat there."

"Well, shit Edward, all you had to do was ask," I flipped a uey and rounded back to McDonalds.

He sighed. I rolled my eyes.

I rolled up to the drive thru and ordered the number 10, and for all you noobs, that's 10 pristine chicken nuggets, and a large delicious fry. Then I ordered a large coke and an m&m mcflurry. Yum.

I ordered Edward a burger. He got it dry. He was such a freak. Then we headed back to my house and sat up camp in my room on my bed. I put Dear John in first, expecting it to be happy and shit with Channing Tatum in it.

Fuck, was I wrong!

I sobbed though the entire fucking thing and Edward was all sweet and held me and kissed my tears away and was just overall too nice and it made me feel violent.

I missed the days, when I would spend my Friday nights getting drunk. But I didn't really miss it. I liked how my night was going now.

I'm 99 percent sure I'm developing schizophrenia.

So after I cried like a fucking baby I put in Remember Me, expecting a laugh. I was wrong again.

It was strangely a depressing movie, but when they had sex for the first time, it made me incredibly horny.

"Edward," I whispered scooting closer under his arm that was wrapped around me. "You know, you kind of look like Robert Pattinson," I pushed his hair around and I'm pretty sure that's what Edward will resemble in like 8 years. He's gonna be a sexy mofo. I'd do him.

"I don't see it," I cut him off with my lips and soon I was straddling him.

The way Edward would groan in the back of his throat and pull my hips closer to me when I would massage his tongue instantly made me wet and I was so pissed that I was on my period so we couldn't really get into what I wanted to do.

Tomorrow, I chanted in my head.

When I gripped Edwards's hair tighter and pulled on it a little his hips bucked up and I felt the huge bulge teasing right against my clit. "Oh, fuck!" I moaned as I grinded harder on to him. I was so horny and I wished I didn't have a tampon up me and instead Edward's dick.

"Bella," he panted, "we should stop."

"What? No! Why?" I whined kissing his neck and grinding with more force to keep him down.

"Because," his voice cracked. "Because we can't do anything and you're missing the movie…" he finished with a loud moan and a thrust of his hips when I left a pretty good size hickey on his neck.

That shut him up and soon we were grinding till we both came, albeit unsatisfactory so, but tomorrow. Tomorrow I'd have a great orgasm and so would he.

~~0~~0~~

Saturday came and Edward seemed to be in a bad mood. We were over at his house studying, but I was just really going through his stuff while he rambled out loud. I laid down on the bed once I'd been through everything twice, finding absolutely nothing interesting and told him to come sit by me.

He did as told, but didn't lie down and kept reading.

Earlier I had told him that I could focus better if I weren't so hot and that I should take my shirt off if he takes his off. So we did and now I was just in my bra and teeny little stretch shorts while he was shirtless and in basketball shorts. It was a lovely image, but he had barely looked at me. I was even wearing a new lace bra that I had ordered. Luckily Esme was out in Seattle with Carlisle for some conference for the day and Emmett was at Rosalie's.

I was ridiculously horny. The tiny, pathetic orgasm we'd had last night had been the first one in days since all Edward wanted to do was talk, and every time we'd get down to business, Esme would call and ruin the mood. I was fed up and in desperate need of release.

Since his back was to me I slid up behind him and kissed up his spine. He didn't even flinch. I slid around him with my legs around his waist and my arms around his torso and he didn't stop reading. This was how I'd first talked him into sex stuff the first time, it should work again.

I slowly kissed his neck while my hands traced his arms and the skin right above where his boxers were poking out. I was just going in for the kill when he sighed loudly. "Bella, seriously, somebody has to do our homework."

It kind of hurt my feelings. But, my body, the raging hormone little bitch it was, was still turned on at how Edward was acting for God knows what reason. I'd never had him be strict with me before and it kind of made me think of like an S&M scenario.

I'm fucked up.

"Fine, if you wont do me, I'll do myself then." He ignored me while I took my shorts off. I licked my fingers and slowly stimulated my clit. I hadn't touched myself in so long, it felt so strange. Edward was oblivious so I made sure to start with little moans then work my way up to louder ones and eventually cursing.

Finally, _fucking finally_, Edward paid some damn attention to me and turned around to see what the fuck I was doing. I closed my eyes before I could see his face and he could see I was trying to get his attention. I heard his gasp, but undeterred, kept going, because it felt fucking good. And if Edward was gonna be a prude, I was going to have an orgasm anyway.

Suddenly, both my hands were yanked away and my fingers were in Edwards's warm mouth. I moaned loudly.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella?" He asked with a groan as he slowly massaged me through my panties.

I moaned louder at his cursing and thrust my pussy into his hands. "Please, Edward!"

"Do you realize how freaking distracting you are to me? I can't get anything done when you're busy, freaking _masturbating _on my freaking bed practically naked. How the hell am I supposed to get anything done?" He had moved so he was hovering over me, locking both my hands above my head while I tried to shamelessly grind up on his large bulge, that was to far away for me. His face was right in mine, but his lips were to far to even kiss. Damn him.

"You can do me," I whispered, then moaned when he tweaked my nipple through my bra with his free hand.

"Shit, Bella," he groaned as he licked a trail from my chest to my ear. "Why do you always have to tempt me?"

I moaned loudly instead of answering. I've dreamed of Edward taking control like this and I was so glad it was finally happening.

He freed my hands but told me not to move them from their grip on the headboard and he slowly took off my bra and panties. He kissed up the length of my leg and all around my pussy, but completely avoided it, despite my desperate pleas. He continued his journey upward and kissed every inch of the front of my body except my pussy and nipples.

What a dick.

Speaking of dicks, I could feel his clothed one pulsing against my thigh and I wanted him to do something about it. He was holding on to my hip with one hand and had the other tangled in my hair while he explored my mouth with his tongue.

I broke away for breath and his lips descended down onto my neck. "Edward, please do something, I need you," I pleaded.

"Keep your hands up there," he commanded and then I felt two of his fingers ram into my hole. I screamed out in surprise and pleasure and Edward just groaned and continued kissing my neck while pumping his fingers.

He let go of my hands and gripped my hip while he thrust against my leg. I wanted his fingers to be his dick so bad right now. He was just making me so horny. His jaw was tense and his tanned muscles were gleaming with a slight sheen of sweat and his hair was everywhere and I wanted to grab it in my hands and feel how soft it was.

He started kissing down my body then told me to prop myself up. He knelt between my legs and threw both my legs over his shoulder and dived in. I was gripping the headboard so tight that I thought my fingers would fall off.

Soon though, the headboard came to my advantage and made it easy for me to shamelessly hump Edwards face. It was a delightful image and noise that was going on.

Seeing Edwards head between my thighs and feeling the amazing things he was doing with his tongue was just too much to handle. The slight sounds his mouth was making mixed with the creaking of the bed and the headboard bounding against the wall was making my stomach tense. Edward was gripping my hip with one hand and fingering me with the other while he furiously licked my clit.

"Play with your tits, Bella," he commanded, his voice muffled by my pussy. I didn't waste time and immediately went to work on both my nipples. I pinched and pulled at them. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at what my hands were doing while he continued his assault on my core.

Just as I was about to come Edward would pull away or slow down and it was making me fucking angry. Finally, after pulling away three times he let me come and I couldn't help but to grab on to his hair to make sure at least his mouth stayed there.

Once I had recovered from my high, I flipped us over and sucked Edward till he came.

We laid in bed for a while, in post coital bliss, just basking in the heaviness of what our bodies felt. He was on his back with his arm around me and I was curled up into his side with us both under the covers, watching as it rained outside.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a while of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

A part of me died when I heard that. I had never been in love before, but I knew I was in deep shit, because I loved Edward so much. I didn't want to, but I did want to.

See? I'm seriously fucked.

Without hesitation though, I replied back, "I love you too."

He smiled wide and rolled us over till he was hovering over me and kissing everyone on my face while saying he loved me over and over again.

I kinda liked it.

…**.**

**Uh oh, she's going soft on us.**

**Hope y'all liked the chap! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since I'd told Bella I loved her and I'd never been happier. I can honestly say when she said she loved me back, that that was the best moment of my entire life.

I've always worried that I would never find a girl for me; with all the characteristics I thought I wanted in a woman.

I had been right.

Bella was a million times better than anything I could have ever possibly thought up. I loved her more than anything else. I was so thankful that God had sent her here.

The only problem in the entire relationship was that Bella wasn't exactly a Godly woman. And I wasn't exactly helping the situation. What, with my cursing now and my out of control libido.

It wasn't my fault that God made us visual specimen and that Bella had a never-ending closet full of low cut tops and tight pants.

I wanted her now.

I was currently staring down her shirt while she rested her head on my chest and ate popcorn on Jake's couch.

It was Wednesday night and we were watching CSI at his house with Rose and Emmett and a few other people, including Jake, who was on the other side of Bella.

I wasn't too happy with that, but I was mesmerized by how her tits slightly moved against each other as she played with Rose's hair who was sitting in-between her legs on the floor. Emmett's head was resting on Rose's lap, staring up at her tits, probably.

We were brothers after all…

A scene came on that made Bella and Rose squeal and I looked up to see that Ryan had taken his shirt off. For some reason, they both found him attractive even though I didn't see it. Whateva. I was the one getting the blowjobs.

Am I right or am I right?

Tyrone and Victoria were making inappropriate comments about everything that was going on while Bella and Rosalie would laugh, I would blush and Jake would try to hide his smirk. Emmett was just staring up at Rosalie's boobs.

I was busy smelling Bella's wonderful smelling hair when she spoke up. "I have to pee," Bella sighed and groaned as she used Jake and me to help her get off the couch. I noticed Jake looking down at the skin shown between her pants and back. Her thong was poking out and any other time I would have snapped the string, but now I just wanted to punch Jake. I pulled her shirt down as she got up. As she was walking out of the room I noticed that Tyrone and Jake were staring at her ass as well.

Damn them.

She was mine.

I suddenly felt a need to claim her right then.

But I couldn't do that, because I was locked in my seat with Tyrone and Victoria and Rosalie and Emmett's oafish bodies blocking me.

Damn them as well.

Bella came back from the bathroom and wouldn't stop resituating for about 10 minutes. "Ok, this little situation is not going to work. I need to resituate," Bella groaned again. She placed a pillow on my lap, got up, then sat down sideways, laid her head on the pillow on my lap and draped her legs over Jake. "Ahhh, much better," she sighed, while playing with my jeans.

I played with her soft wavy hair and I really wanted to pull her shirt up because her tits were practically falling out and get her legs off Jake because that shit was not ok.

But I didn't want to scare her off and act like some crazed jealous boyfriend even though that was what I now was. I never would have pegged myself for the jealous type, but anytime I even saw another guy looking at her I wanted to punch him in the face. I had it bad.

All I could focus on was the fact that all the guys in the room were staring at Bella's tits, except for Emmett, who switched off between eating and staring at Rose's tits.

Poor Victoria. She must have felt ignored. But she wasn't really that pretty like Rose or Bella.

She had crazy curly red hair, which worked for her, and she was kinda pretty, I guess if you were into the whole skank look.

Anyways. The show ended and I had to pee so I went off to the bathroom. While in there, I decided to snoop around in Jakes bedroom that connected to the toilet area.

I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to.

I went straight for the nightstand; cause lets face it, everyone keeps anything personal in his or her nightstand.

I opened the drawer slowly and tried to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room.

I felt around in the messy drawer and picked up a box. I couldn't make out what it said at first, so I just opened it and saw that it was box of condoms.

What the hell?

Jakes supposed to be abstinent.

None were missing though.

What's the point of having them? Don't they expire eventually?

I heard someone knock on the bathroom door, so I hurried and shut the door that went into the bedroom and came out, to find Victoria.

Instead of letting me get out of the bathroom before she came in, she pushed me backwards as I tried to frantically get away from her.

"Hey Eddie," she purred and it made me want to barf. Was this her trying to be sexy?

"Um hi, but if you'll excuse me, I just need to get out of here," I tried to get around her but she pushed me back with surprising force against the wall.

"I heard you and Bella are on the outs and I thought I could maybe help you out, if you know what I mean," she whispered in a slimy voice and slid her hand down my stomach. I stopped it right before she touched my crotch and I got the hell out the there.

What had come over her? And why did she think Bella and I were on the outs? What is going on?

I desperately headed for the kitchen, looking for Bella. I heard her before I saw her.

"Well, its been real, Jake, but I'm gonna go find Edward and blow this Popsicle stand. I'm tired and I still haven't finished my homework." I heard Bella say in a regular voice, so I hoped nothing was wrong with us. I mean, we were fine, right? Right.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Jake hugging Bella.

Her back was to me and he had his hands on her bare waist where her shirt had ridden up while she had one arm wrapped him and a donut in the other hand. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was smelling her hair.

What a freak!

I was the only person who should be able to smell Bella's hair!

"Bella." I said in a pissed off tone.

What was happening tonight?

Jakes eyes snapped open and he squeezed Bella's waist then let her go. I was getting ready to rip her away from him and scream at him to get his paws off her. She was mine!

"Hey, Edward. You ready, baby?" She asked taking a huge bite out of her donut.

"Yes." I walked over to her all the while giving Jake a glare and slid my arm around her and walked out behind her so he couldn't stare at her butt.

"Bye, Jake!" She called out.

We walked into the living room and I picked Bella's purse up for her and tried to get her out the door. Of course, the second I let her go, Tyrone came over and gave her a big hug and my fists curled into balls. I was ready to get crazy.

Victoria came up behind me and squeezed my butt, making me jump in fright, before she hugged Bella after Tyrone let her go.

Rose and Emmett all hugged Bella and I wanted everyone's freaking hands off her except for mine. I ripped her away from Emmett, not caring what he thought of it, and hauled her out the door.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She asked while trying to keep up pace with me. I was practically dragging her to my car.

"We need to go," I gritted out and she actually looked kind of scared at how I said it.

She got in the car and I walked around to the driver's side.

We had driven for a while before she said anything. "Ok, so are you going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you or what?"

I didn't say anything. I was trying to calm my temper.

"Edward, pull the hell over and fucking talk to me!" I'd never seen Bella angry before. So, with all the pride I could muster, I did as told and pulled the hell over into a deserted parking lot.

"What is going on? Why are you so pissed off? Did I do something?" She looked down sadly and my heart broke.

"No, of course you haven't done anything. Its all the animals surrounding me!" I confessed while holding her chin, making her look at me.

"What are you talking about?"

And everything spilled out. "Ok, so I went to the bathroom and I was fed up with Jake because he's always looking down your shirt and at your ass and so I went into his room and rummaged through his nightstand and I found condoms! But none were gone, so I don't know if he's still a virgin, but he's obviously ready to lose it if he still is. Then as I was coming out of the bathroom Victoria came in and was putting her hands all over me and telling me that you and I were on the outs. Then I finally got away from her and Jake had his hands all over you in the kitchen and then Tyrone did and Victoria squeezed my butt and I'm so sick of everyone always touching you. You're mine, dammit!"

I sucked in a breath and then held it in, realizing this would be when Bella broke up with me.

"That bitch did WHAT?" Bella asked looking extra bitchy. She even cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" I let out the air I was holding in and slightly panted.

"That fucking bitch! I knew from the moment I met her that she'd be a bitch! Gah! Who does she think she is putting her hands on you?" She crossed her arms and my mouth fell open.

That's what she got out of all that?

"She is so getting bitch slapped tomorrow!"

"Wha…what does that even mean?"

"It means that bitch is gonna get slapped. Friends don't hit on friends boyfriends! So she is clearly not my friend!"

"Bella, I didn't tell you this to start any drama!"

"Well too fucking late. Victoria started it the second she touched you."

"So…you're not mad at me?" I asked somewhat afraid of her answer.

"At you? No. I mean I didn't particularly like being manhandled, but because it was you and because you're so hot when you're jealous makes it ok. However, Victoria's going to die." She had this evil look in her eyes and I was genuinely scared of her.

"Do you really wanna start that drama? Especially at school? She got a girl kicked out last year. Her dads on the board."

I didn't want Bella to get kicked out and I know that she had been at pervious schools before.

"Whatever. Maybe not at school, but I didn't start the drama! She did!"

"Ok, can we go then? It's late and my mother has probably calling my phone as we speak and having a heart attack that its dead." My phone had died after Bella insisted I download all these apps so we could play each other and now it was dead and all my data was used up for the month. Fantastic.

She sighed. "Fine."

The drive was quiet. We were almost at her house when she spoke up in a tiny voice. "You don't like think, like, that Victoria is prettier than me, do you?"

"What? Of course not. I think she's ugly. You're seriously the prettiest girl I know and I can't believe you're mine." I reached across the car and intertwined our fingers, squeezing her hand.

She smiled and brought our hands up and kissed my hand. I'd never seen her be vulnerable about how she looked or about other girls. She had been telling me about her past the last few weeks and I loved that she felt comfortable enough with me to let me know how she feels about things. Also that she feels comfortable enough telling me these personal things.

I'd known that she had broken up relationships before and had trouble-finding friends who didn't want something other than friendship from her. Especially with guys. And usually girls were mean to her, so it was strange for her having an actual girl friend here.

I pulled up outside her house and she leaned over and kissed me.

"Wanna come in for a few minutes?" She asked biting my lip.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 10. My curfew was 10:30 on school nights. I looked back at Bella and saw that low cut top and her big eyes that looked so sweet.

"Ok, but only for a few minutes."

She smiled and led me into the house and up the stairs.

"Soo, what do you want to do for the next few minutes?" She smiled.

I groaned. "I can think of a few things," I pulled her toward me by her belt loops. I kissed her and swiped my tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and things got rough from there.

The next thing I knew we were lying naked on her bed and I was licking in between her legs. She always tasted so good. She came clutching my head and screaming my name. Before she even had a sufficient amount of time for recovery she rolled us over and I was down her throat, swearing at the feeling.

The things Bella could do with her mouth were amazing.

I had my hands fisted in her hair while she had one hand cupping my balls and slowly massaging them.

"Oh! Bella, yes!" I rasped out when she lightly used her teeth doing the most amazing things.

Blowjobs were truly one of the best things ever invented.

She lightly hummed around me and I was gone. She swallowed, like always, and I never wanted anything between us to change.

"Thank you," I told her sincerely.

"My pleasure," she smiled.

We hugged and I regrettably got in my car and drove home.

~~0~~0~~

**BPOV**

I was going to cut a bitch.

Victoria Luff was going to wish she had never even talked to Edward before.

I'm just being dramatic actually.

Last night after Edward left, I called Rosalie and bitched about how ugly Victoria was and shit. Rosalie, being the good friend she was, supplied some information that was going to come in use, if I ever saw her talking to Edward again.

Apparently, little Victoria had been getting busy with multiple people, one happening to include a teacher. No one knew who the teacher was, but she'd been bragging about it for quite a while.

What a scandal, right?

Bitch brought it on herself.

Now, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with that little knowledge, or if I'm going to do anything, but if I see her even look at Edward again I will chop her fucking head off.

I clearly have issues.

But, Edward, is the only guy I've ever really cared about so I want whatever we have to last a while and not be cut short by some ugly, home wrecker ginger. So there.

Luckily, Victoria had been absent from school today, hopefully getting syphilis from some old man, so she didn't have a chance to ruin my day.

No, see Mr. Orsino had taken that job upon himself. See, ever since my little "Bombing for peace is like fucking for virginity" stunt, he'd been personally out to get me. I had a D in his class and that shit was not ok.

I'd gotten a letter in the mail yesterday letting me know I was ineligible for any sport and on academic probation, whatever that fuckary meant.

Like seriously, ooh, I'm so scared.

I don't even play any sports or do anything so who gives a shit? Not me.

What I gave a shit about was why Mr. Orsino was personally trying to ruin my life.

For every group project he'd been pairing me up with a nerd, or someone I didn't like. Then he'd pass everyone in the group and fail me. On papers, he'd make me rewrite them and still fail me.

I'd had it.

I don't like to be fucked with.

We were currently working on ANOTHER group project. That's all we ever fucking did in this class. I was copying down what Kyle had wrote, because it was information that everyone in my group needed to know, when suddenly I was being yelled at.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Orsino boomed.

I turned around and looked up at the ugly man.

"Um, working on our project?"

"You're cheating right now, Ms. Swan and that is unacceptable!"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm writing down facts that I need to research later. How is that cheating?"

"You're copying Kyle's work. Unacceptable! Go to the office right now." He handed me a pink slip that he seemed to be carrying around with him permanently lately.

"Mr. Orsino, she's not-" Kyle started but Mr. Orsino held up a hand and continued ranting about bombing.

I headed to the office, for the sixth time in three weeks.

I knew the drill by now and waited until the fat ginger to call me back to Principal Whitlock's office.

"Ms. Swan, again?" He pulled of his glasses and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Hey Tim, what's shakin'?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Principal Whitlock, to you. Now what have you done, Ms. Swan?"

"Apparently, copying down what I need to research for a project that were presenting soon is cheating now," I put air quotes around cheating.

He looked at the pink slip. "Mr. Orsino, again?"

"Regrettably," I sighed. "He's out to get me, I'm telling you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you know the drill, detention tomorrow for two hours."

"Ugh, its Friday this week? Damn."

"Language, please. Now go back to class and try to behave. Good day, Ms. Swan."

"Stay classy, Tim."

We high fived, cause Tim's cool like that and I went on my way back to class, plotting evil things I could do to Mr. Orsino.

I had a list and if anybody was smart, they'd know not to get on it. Jeesh.

…

**K, so sorry it's been an ungodly amount of time since I've updated. School has begun and there's been a lot of shit happening lately, so please forgive me. **

**So, because of school, my updates will probably be weekly now, cause the teachers have already given me so much homework, its ridiculous. Anyways, so every weekend there will be a new chapter, unless it's a light load week or something. **

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV**

I was having a bad week.

After school Thursday, I went home to find out that Heidi had signed me up for some sort of teen girls bible conference for the entire weekend in downtown Phoenix. I was not excited. Luckily though, Rosalie was going too and we were rooming at some fancy hotel.

Unfortunately the schedule was: Friday: 5pm-10pm, Saturday: 8am-9pm, and Sunday: 8am-12am.

It sounded so awful I could barely stand it. Also, since the bus from church was leaving at 3:30 and Rosalie and I had detention until 5, we would have to drive down with Mama H, who was attending the conference with us.

I was not excited.

Plus I had plans with Edward this weekend, but oh fucking well I guess. Maybe Heidi should ask me if I'm busy or not before she signs me up for random shit.

Then after Heidi had ruined my night, I proceeded to have to study for 4 tests and was up until 3 in the morning, and then was late to first period, completely missing homeroom. Finally, all my tests were over for the day and it was lunch. It was also time to break the news to Edward that he would not be attending his first R rated movie at the theater this weekend.

I sat down next to him at lunch while munching on some goldfish. He immediately wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side while kissing my temple, chewing his own food. We were a food-oriented couple.

"How do you think you did on those tests?" He mumbled.

"Ugh, don't remind me of them. I'm sure I did horrible, as always," I groaned. "But sadly, we will not be going to the movies this weekend. Heidi has signed me up for that stupid girls only bible conference this weekend. Please shoot me now," I slumped my head on his shoulder.

"Oh I've heard that it's a really good conference. I'm sad I can't hang out with you though."

He sounded like it too.

Not.

'Really good conference'? I wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, and just as I was about to Rosalie and Emmett joined us, distracting me.

"Hey," Rosalie said flicking her hair back. "So apparently were going to a bible conference this weekend."

"I heard," I grumbled. "I've never even heard of a bible conference."

"Oh, you guys are going? Yay!" Alice screeched while taking the seat next to me. I scooted closer to Edward to get away from the loud noise. I was going on 3 hours of sleep and I was fucking exhausted.

"Its gonna be so fun, girlies! Tonight, once we get back to the hotel were gonna put our names on the back of our shirts for tomorrow! Its gonna be so fun!"

I didn't say anything. Rose was kind enough to sneer a little bit. Alice barely noticed and went on talking about what "a super fun" weekend it was going to be.

Emmett shoved food down his throat and stared at Rosalie. What a caveman. Everyone talked about today's tests and I sat and dwelled in my misery.

I was suddenly inspired and moved a hand to Edwards's thigh. It was a casual movement, and I was only touching the very lowest part of his thigh but he responded by stiffening his posture.

"Bella," he whispered urgently as I slid my hand up farther and farther.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"We can't do that now. Especially not here!" He bit back a moan when I trailed my fingers over his growing bulge.

He was just so responsive to me…

"Why not?" I whispered to him, and then quickly licked the shell of his ear when no one was watching.

Just as I was about to suggest we head to my car, I heard the screechy voice of the frizzy Victoria.

"Hey girls! Are you all going this weekend?"

Rosalie and I turned to look at her with the expression that any guy would find perfectly normal, except girls knew it meant war.

Yeah, you know the look.

The bitch didn't even notice though. She was busy checking out Edward and I was about to go off.

Alice spoke up before I could slap her into next Tuesday.

"Yes we are, and were so excited! Whom are you rooming with?"

"My cousin, Tara. Her and her family are visiting us this weekend so she's coming with me. Well I'll see you all there! Bye guys! Bye Edward," she giggled.

Oh helllll nah.

That shit was not ok.

I didn't realize I had been squeezing Edwards's thigh harder and harder until she left and he pried my fingers off him.

"Oh sorry," I said realizing that my fingers actually hurt.

"Bella, I love _you_. Ignore her," he whispered sweetly and I melted into his side again, but not forgetting my earlier intentions.

"Mmm. Let's go to my car. Now," I kissed his neck and stood up announcing we were going to study for my next test. Rosalie winked and smirked at me.

Edward followed closely, but albeit nervously.

"Bella, someone's going to see us." His palms were getting sweaty and his voice wavered.

"Edward, shut up. Stop being such a nervous nelly. Live on the wild side," I led him out to the student parking lot getting in my car. I started the ignition and drove over to the parking lot of the school that was being remodeled. No one ever worked there on Fridays, I learned with Rosalie a few weeks ago so I knew it was the perfect spot. We had 20 minutes before lunch was over.

I got out of the car and got into the backseat, folding down Khloe's beautiful seats, and thanking her for her tinted windows.

In the process of this, Edward watched with wary eyes, but also with a growing erection.

I felt like the guy in this relationship. I was always pressuring him for sex. I swear, if he wasn't so damn sexy and sweet I would not be in this fucking relationship.

I climbed onto the seat and motioned for Edward to get his ass in here. He smiled slightly and lay down next to me. "Hi."

I rolled my eyes. We didn't have time for his shyness.

I straddled him, effectively wiping the stupid smile off his face and replacing it with his perfect sex face.

"Bella, shit."

I moaned at his naughty word. Whenever he cussed it did things to me and made me want to fuck his brains out, even more than I already do.

I grinded myself on him, kissing him deeply. Within seconds, little Ed was fully hard and ready and it made me so wet.

Edward pushed my blazer off me and unbuttoned my shirt. I did the same for him and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt his bare chest and abs. Mmm, I wanted to bake cookies on those abs. I ran my fingernails down his chest and abs and he hissed.

Suddenly, Edward flipped us over and pinned me down, sucking on my neck while one hand slid up my thigh. He gasped when he came in contact with my bare pussy.

"Shit, no panties? Are you trying to kill me?" He groaned.

"Please," I moaned.

"Please what?" He trailed a single finger down my slit. I bucked against him.

"Please touch me!" He flicked my clit and my back arched.

"Where, baby?" He moaned into my neck, his breath harshly hitting my skin.

"My pussy! Please touch my pussy!" I sobbed.

He rasped out a "crap" and went to work with his magic fingers. I really had taught him well. He found my GSPOT and rubbed it for all it was worth while teasing my clit. I roughly grabbed his hair and brought his lips to mine.

"Yes! Edward, fuck yes!" I moaned when he added a third finger into me, effectively pushing me over the edge.

I wasted no time in flipping us over and ripping his pants down to suck his beautiful cock.

"Shit baby, just like that," I put his hands in my hair, silently telling him to fuck my mouth and moaned when he obliged.

I deep throated him like the whore I am, until he came with a rasp of my name. It sounds soo good when he says it.

We cuddled for a minutes, coming down from our bliss. Unfortunately we had to go back to school and we walked to bible together, hand in hand.

My last few periods passed slowly and then it was time for detention.

After study hall I went and found Edward to say goodbye.

I stretched to my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

The hallway was cleared out fast, like it always was after school on Friday. So, I deepened the kiss a little more.

After a few minutes I pulled back and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

And I guess that did things to Edward because the next thing I knew I was roughly pushed into the lockers and Edward was holding one hand in my hair, keeping my face attached to his, while his other hand was squeezing my ass, pushing me against his growing erection. Yum.

He moved his mouth to my neck and I sighed happily, feeling his tongue flick against my sensitive skin. "Oh, Edward," I breathed.

His hand became a bit rougher, but everything abruptly stopped when we heard someone clear their throat.

We broke away awkwardly and looked to see who had caught us.

Victoria fucking Luff.

"What do you want?" I spat out; especially peeved that she was alive.

"Hey don't kill the messenger, Principal Whitlock would like to see you before detention." She smiled her ugliest smile.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," I turned my back to her and pretended that I was just carrying on a conversation with Edward.

"So, I'll see you Sunday, I guess?" I asked sadly. I wanted to spend the weekend with him.

Gah, I was such a girl.

"Yeah, I'll see you then. I'll miss you. Love you," he leaned down and pecked my lips with his. We hugged one last time and I went to detention and informed her of what a slut Victoria was.

I fell asleep in detention like always. It really wasn't a punishment almost, it was like nap time that I didn't have to feel bad for having because there was nothing else I could do in this time.

I woke up right before it ended.

"You ready for this weekend?" Rosalie asked, piling her hair up on top of her head.

"I'll be ready when hell freezes over," I grumbled copying her hair actions when we walked outside. It was so fucking hot.

"Well, on the bright side we can look like crap this weekend and not give a shit because its only gonna be girls," she offered, while walking to our car.

We drove over to her house and I left Khloe at the Hales. Mama H greeted us overly cheerful when we walked into their house.

"Hi girls! OK, We gotta scoot, so go change then come out to the car. And hurry! Were already missing some of it."

"Is that a bad thing?" I mumbled while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

We changed and got in the Hale family suburban.

Mrs. Hale blasted some gospel music and I leaned back in my seat while putting my shades on. It was going to be a long weekend.

~~0~~0~~

A little over an hour later, we were at the conference downtown. We met up with our group at the arena where it was being held during the dinner break. I didn't even recognize anyone except for Victoria, Alice, and Bree. I guess the rest were middle schoolers, or I just really hadn't been paying attention at church. Apparently girls knew who I was though because everyone greeted us. I gave an awkward "hey, you".

Rose and I grabbed our dinner and sat a table with a bunch of girls I didn't know, who seemed to know me.

I was eating my hot dog in peace when all of the sudden someone claps their hands on my shoulder, making me swallow an entire bite, nearly choking me to death and loudly shouts in my ear, "WHO"S READY TO PRAISE GOD?"

I'm choking and everyone is cheering over me. What the fuck is going on?

Rose is laughing at my near death experience that still hasn't completely passed, when I look to find who the hells hands are on my shoulder.

Oh.

It's Emily. Sam's wife. I guess that makes sense that she's here, but why is she touching me?

She pulls me out of my seat and motions for everyone to follow her us back into our seating area.

It's a huge arena and just about every seat is filled even in the massive nosebleed section. What is the matter with the world?

There was a "Countdown To Fun" on the screens surrounding us and I slid down in my seat hoping it would end soon.

~~0~~0~~

Finally, and I mean, _fucking finally_, Rose and I made it safely into our hotel room.

"Ok. That was the weirdest fucking thing I've EVER been apart of." I fell dramatically onto our bed, wishing I were in my own bed at home, snuggling with a naked Edward.

"Bella. I feel like we just attended a cult meeting. Like I cannot even…" she fell down beside me.

After the "Countdown To Fun" ended, a wild energetic group of young college girls came out and sang foreign sounding songs while practically speaking in tongues. Everyone around us was shouting out the words with all their heart while me and Rose just sat there, slack jawed. I couldn't even text anybody because our phones had been taken up for the weekend.

After singing for an hour straight, we went into real life Christian stories about hard pasts with chatting with strangers on line. Seriously, that was the warning message. Don't chat with strangers online.

I was in Haiti's.

We went to bed hoping the next two days would be better or at least would past quickly.

~~0~~0~~

It didn't get better. And it passed slow as Molasses.

Seriously.

Hell, I tell you!

Saturdays session was about how masturbating was wrong. All fucking daylong they talked about how it was wrong and shit. Like, the lady was a recovering sex addict who has now pledged celibacy for the rest of her life. Girls around the room were crying and confessing their sins. I was recollecting on my shower that morning thinking of Edwards tongue. I regret nothing.

Sunday was a synopsis of all the wrong things we've done in our life and how we need to repent ASAP. I slept during the last part so I'm not 100% positive what went down.

Rose had fallen asleep on my shoulder as well. I'm pretty sure I saw Victoria's ginger head fall onto her cousin's shoulder as well. I hoped her bony shoulder hurt her fucking head. She had been making snarky comments to me all weekend and I had fucking had it. I couldn't wait to get home.

We were fucking finally on our way home, jamming to the same song they'd sang at least 6 times in a row, thanks to Mama H for buying the soundtrack. I put my shades on and promptly fell to sleep, trying to forget the disturbing weekend I'd just experienced.

~~0~~0~~

Sunday night I invited Edward over to reconcile from our weekend spent apart.

"I missed you," he breathed into my hair while hugging me once we had made it to my room.

"I missed you too." I squeezed his butt and he laughed.

"So how was it?"

I led him to my bed and laid half on top of him. "It sucked real bad. Stupid girl stuff was all we talked about." I was super glad that Edward hadn't been able to attend this certain event, thus it would have made him go back to the prude he was when I met him and that shit was not ok.

"You didn't learn anything?" He rubbed my back and the skin that was poking out on my hip.

I kissed his neck. "I learned that I couldn't give myself the kind of orgasm that you give me." I sucked his ear lobe.

He groaned. "Shit. You touched yourself?" His voice always got so husky when he was turned on.

"Mmhmm. I was thinking of you," I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly rubbed my hand up and down his chest.

"What exactly were you imagining?" His breathing got heavy.

I moved so more of my body was on his and I felt his dick reacting. Bingo.

"I imagined my fingers were your tongue, licking my pussy while your fingers played with my tits," I straddled him and leaned down to lick his ear. "Then I thought about sucking your thick cock."

"Oh, shit," he rasped. He forcefully grabbed my hips and grinded me down on him.

"I'm so wet for you Edward. Please lick my pussy."

He whimpered and I pounced. I ripped off all my clothes and kissed up his chest after unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. "Mmm. You're all hard for me." I stroked his dick through his boxers and his hips thrust up.

"I want you so bad," he groaned out.

"I want you too, baby," I took off his boxers and licked his cock from base to tip.

"Shit!" He roared, immediately his hands flew to my hair, bobbing my head, fucking my mouth just like I'd taught him. And it turned me the fuck on.

I deep throated him until my throat hurt and massagedhis balls, knowing it would finish him off. As always, he shot his load down my throat and I swallowed everything he gave me.

"Oh, Bella, that was so good…"

I crawled up his body, feeling bold, and kept crawling until I positioned my pussy directly over his face. "Lick my pussy, Edward," I moaned out when he gripped my thigh and hip and buried his tongue deep into my cunt.

I gripped his hair and tried to memorize this mental image for all of eternity. Edwards's eyes were closed as if he was savoring my taste, his hair a fucking sexy mess with my hands fisting it, and not to mention the feeling of his talented tongue roughly stroking my clit. He knew just what I liked. I had trained him well.

After just a few moments of my dominating side, I was feeling shy but also still so turned on. I felt the familiar coil tightening in my stomach and I gripped his hair tighter. "Yes, Edward, fuck yes!"

I rode his face, moving my hips until I saw stars and then slowly came down from my high, feeling extra relaxed, but extra shy. I couldn't believe I had just done that.

I moved off him and slumped down in our original positions, except now we were naked, exhausted, and post coital.

Edward had the cutest post coital face and it made me want to go again. I was still shy about what I'd just done so I buried my face in his neck and placed butterfly kisses on the flushed skin.

"Bella," he rumbled, "that was so effing hot."

I pulled back. "Really?" I asked with a slow smile.

"Really. So freaking sexy. You can do that _whenever_ you want to, and I do mean when_ever._" He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed and kissed his nose.

Geez, even his nose turned me on.

We snuggled for a while longer until Edward had to go home, cause of Esme, who I still hated.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips, cradling my body close to his outside his car.

"I love you too," I kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled away. "So much," I added.

And I did so much, with all my heart.

…

**So the bible conference is based off two I've been two in my 16 years. One was from 8****th**** grade where the lady literally talked about her sex addiction the entire weekend while 500 middle schoolers stared at her with wide eyes. The singing part comes from this past weekend of a conference my mom forced me into.**

**Hoped y'all liked this chap. Radiohead concert is coming up soon, and we will be seeing a sexier side of Titward ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**EPOV**

Freaking Thursdays.

I wanted it to be Friday all ready.

Cause I was going to my first non-Christian concert ever.

That's right, everybody. Bella and I were going to Radiohead tomorrow night. And I was so freaking excited. It was going to be one of the best nights of my life.

But Thursday was passing so freaking slowly.

And Bella had never looked prettier than she did today. It was the first time I was seeing her with no make up. Ever.

Now, Bella always looked gorgeous. I'd never once seen her look in any way or form, unattractive. She was just one of those people who could pull off any look.

But there was something so refreshing about seeing her look so fresh. She said she woke up really late and she came into first period with hair that was practically dripping wet and she smelled like shampoo.

I'd also just learned that she has naturally curly hair. I realized that as much as I know about her, there's still so much that I don't know about. Small and big things alike. We've only known each other for about four months now, barely, but we've come so far in that short period of time.

Every time she says she loves me, my heart clenches and I have to fight back a boner. Seriously. I want her alllll the time.

Which brings me to right now, while I'm currently fighting off a boner as she puts lotion on her long legs during lunch. Were sitting outside today cause it is very pleasant and I keep-getting peeks of her pink underwear.

"So what's everyone doing this weekend?" Rosalie asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Jasper and I are going to a Civil War reenactment Saturday and Sunday it's my turn to teach the kids devo! Isn't that so awesome?" Alice exclaimed cheerfully.

Poor thing. Her head was so far in the clouds.

"No," I heard Bella mumble and I bit back a grin.

"That sounds awesome, Alice," Emmett mumbled out between his bite from Rosalie and his own sandwich.

Rosalie made her feelings known with her usual facial expression, a sneer.

Jasper smiled lazily. He was a man of little words.

"Well, what are we doing this weekend?" Emmett smacked out while placing an arm around Rose.

"Well tomorrow night, we have to go to that dinner thing for my dads work and Saturday, I don't know yet. I guess we can just chill or whatever," she stated in a bored tone.

"Awesome," Emmett smiled.

I understood why he was happy to do anything Rose wanted. He loved her, just like I loved Bella. Jasper too. We were all whipped, as Bella says.

"What about y'all?" Jasper drawled, pointing to Bella and me with a jut of his chin.

"Radiohead!" We exclaimed at the same time, and then smiled at each other and I wrapped my arm around her, playing with her soft hair.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"A band," Rosalie replied curtly.

"Ooh. Which Christian songs do they sing?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Um, they're really obscure and new songs. You've probably never heard of them," I stated, feeling a little bad for poor little Alice.

"Oh, cool. Well I hope you all have a blast! What else are you doing?"

Bella ran her hand up my thigh. "I can think of a few things," she whispered in my ear and I shuddered slightly.

Hell yes.

"Um, we'll probably just hang out." My voice cracked.

Good one, Ed.

"Sounds super duper," Alice smiled while drinking her juice box.

The lunch bell rang and I walked Bella to her locker and then to our next class that unfortunately we didn't sit by each other in.

Before she went to her own seat, she sat down next to me and whispered in my ear, "I'm so wet for you right now," then sauntered off to her desk.

Cue hard on.

Which was horrible, awkward timing, because our bible teacher got up and announced he would be speaking on sexual purity today. I looked at Bella while sweating bullets, only to see her slowly uncross and cross her legs, giving me a pretty good view of her panties, while licking her lips.

The world hates me.

~~0~~0~~

The last 3 periods of the day passed achingly slow and Bella was busy being her usual vixen self.

_Vixen self? _Really?

My lack of blood flow to the brain is obvious right now, what with me coming up with lines like that.

My mind kept wandering back to the other night when Bella sat on my face and had me lick her pussy. I blushed thinking that, but hot dang. My girlfriend was freaking sexy. And her taste…my word, her taste. Perfection. Everything about her was perfection. Her face. Her lips. Her lips. Her breasts…

I've got to stop. I can't focus on anything else. Thankfully, the last bell of the day had just rung, and that meant it was time to go over to Bella's. Thank heavens.

After driving to her house and hurriedly making our way up to her room, I pushed her up against the door and finally kissed her like I'd wanted to all day.

Perfection.

"Edward," she whimpered when my hand grazed her breasts. I pushed her blazer off her and tore open her shirt seeing a few buttons scatter to the floor. I didn't freaking care. I needed her. I roughly pulled her bra cup down and sucked her pert nipple into my mouth.

She tasted so good.

She moaned and arched into my mouth and I sucked harder, nibbling a little, just how she liked.

She was holding onto my hair and it was driving me crazy how she would pull slightly. I slid her shirt off her and tie off her and threw them to the floor, moving my hands around her back to take off her stupid bra.

I had such a love hate relationship with her bras.

Like, they made her tits look great and pretty, but then they also covered the real treasure, which are her bare tits. Nothing will ever beat that.

Once that thing was off, I unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, sliding it off her, leaving her just in her bright pink panties. I couldn't decide whether I wanted them on or off. Off would be preferable, but on she just looked so hot.

Before I had time to decide what I wanted, she had pushed my blazer off me and was loosening my tie, then unbuttoning my shirt. Once that was off, she unzipped my pants and pushed them off me. As I was gazing down at her while she did this to me, I couldn't help but be proud of how much taller I was than her. Her forehead barely touched the tops of my shoulderand it turned me on for some reason that I couldn't quite figure out. She pulled my tie off over my head and then led me to her bed where she pushed me down onto it. The next thing I knew, she was blindfolding me with my tie, I'm guessing. And oh my…

She was rubbing me through my boxers. So good.

I felt her lips at my ear. "When one of your senses is cut off," I lifted my hips to help her slide my boxers off me, I hissed as the cold air hit my erection, "It makes your other senses much more..._sensitive." _I groaned loudly when she grabbed my dick and slowly ran her thumb over the tip.

I moaned when she moved her hand up and down my shaft while kissing my neck. "Does it feel good, Edward?" she purred and I could feel her hard nipples against my chest. I think her thighs or stomach was also continually rubbing against my shaft.

"So good," I groaned and she made humming noises against my skin.

She continued to kiss down my body and when she got to my abs, she licked each one and my stomach muscles were constantly contracting and tightening in such a pleasurable way, I never wanted her to stop. She kissed directly down to where my dick started, but then veered left and sucked on my hipbone. I couldn't help the bucking of my hips every time she got close.

"SHIT!" I screamed out when suddenly my entire shaft was in her mouth and the little bit she couldn't fit her hand was wrapped around. I felt her slightly choke around me and the sound and feeling made me impossibly turned on further. Sick and twisted, but that's the hot truth.

I fisted my hands in her hair while she continued sucking me, bucking up into her hot mouth when she added pressure to my balls. The things she could do with her mouth…hot damn.

All too soon, the glorious experience had ended and I thought it was time to return the favor. I flipped her over and blindfolded her, then dived into her wet pussy, licking her dry.

I would never get tired of this.

~~0~~0~~

"I am so fucking excited!" Bella screamed over the music. I couldn't help but nod my agreement.

We were standing in our "seats", which were really just a mosh pit…or something like that as Bella had explained to me. She said this way we could dance, which I didn't really know how to do per se, but these things came naturally, right?

_Wrong,_ my head told me.

_Shut up._

Oh cool. Now I'm taking to myself.

"What is this fucking lame ass music they're playing?" Bella screamed at me. I barely heard her over it.

The music that they were blasting through the loud speakers, did indeed, suck. The stadium was pretty crowded and more and more people were packing in around Bella and I. We were almost touching the stage, due to how freaking early we'd got there. We didn't want to be late, so after quickly changing after school, we headed on over.

As Bella stood facing me while looking out around the crowd, I couldn't help but to admire how absolutely perfect she was.

Her eyes were so pretty and big that I could hardly handle it. She had this loose shirt on that was gray and had a tiger on it. It was showing one of her shoulders and her hips and I had to bite back a moan at the thought of the strapless bra I knew she was wearing. She had these tight, _tight,_ skinny jeans on that made her ass look edible and small ankle boots that she had tucked her jeans into. Don't ask me how I know the names for these things. Bella had only been planning her outfit for weeks.

Her hair was hard to describe but it looked beautiful. It was up and in a messy bun but with some strands down that were curly, then she had this bandana thing that made a bow in her hair. I don't know how she did it, but she was adorable, but so sexy at the same time.

She put her ray bans on when the sun started to cut into her vision, then pulled my sunglasses out of her little satchel and put them on me. So considerate.

I love her.

Have I mentioned that?

"You know," I whispered pulling her back against me, "You look so sexy tonight."

She sighed and kissed my jaw while intertwining her fingers with mine, then resting them around her waist. I sighed contentedly.

I ran my fingers over the skin showing at her hip and felt the little goose bumps rise on her skin. I smiled against her neck.

Back in July, just five and half short months ago, I would have never thought that by November I'd have a girlfriend, be cussing, be doing delightfully sexually sinful things with the sexiest girl I'd ever seen, and be at a non Christian concert.

I'd become the person I'd always dreamt of.

It was so exciting. I felt like giggling.

I cleared my throat instead and brought Bella's ass closer to my crotch.

Cause I'm a man.

"Mmm," Bella purred against my neck. She slowly kissed her way from the base of my neck to my Adams apple, then sucked it in her mouth. She twisted fully in my arms when I groaned and slowly kissed me. She pulled away before I could slide my tongue into her warm, wet mouth.

I pouted; she smiled and kissed my nose. "You're adorable when you pout. Just like a little boy," she giggled

I was about to make a witty comeback when the lights dimmed and Bella screamed in my face. She whipped around to start jumping when the opening band came on. I didn't know who they were, I really couldn't understand what they were saying, and the lead singer looked like a "Cousin It" but Bella seemed to be really enjoying it, so I jumped with her and fist pumped with the rest of the crowd, feeling like an oaf.

The things you do for love.

Le sigh.

But really. It was kind of fun.

Finally after what felt like hours, Radiohead finally came out, and I don't think I've ever smiled this wide.

This was so freaking fun.

Bella leaned back into my arms when they started to play "Talk Show Host" and slowly started moving her butt against my crotch.

I blushed.

We were grinding.

I'd heard of this, but never experienced in until now.

And I have no freaking clue why, cause it was like having sex with our clothes on. We would be doing this more.

Within seconds, I was hard and Bella added force.

I groaned against her ear.

Everyone around us in the crowd was grinding with their significant other, the air had a strict smell of beer and pot, and I'm pretty sure they're were two gay men making out next to me, but I never wanted to forget this moment.

~~0~~0~~

**BPOV**

"Ok. I'm pretty sure that was the best experience of my life. It was like an orgasm for my ears," Edward yelled as we walked to the car. A few people turned around and laughed while one person said "amen".

See, Edward had nice little virgin ears, he never listened to his music too loud, and so the concert was a bit of a shock.

He had been yelling since the concert ended.

An hour ago.

…Yeahhh.

Its kinda endearing in a really annoying way.

After Edward drove us back over to our side of town, we drove around aimlessly for a while, since we had some time to kill.

See, Edwards parents thought he was at a study group session and my parents didn't care and our curfew for the night was 1 AM, so we had about two hours to kill.

I saw a playground and a plan formulated in my head.

I'd always had this fantasy about doing stuff in one of those.

With a consenting member of the opposite sex, who is my age!

I'm a pervert, but not _that _kind of pervert.

Ya feel?

Anywaaaays.

I told him to pull in, and he gave me an odd look, but obliged, cause he's pussy whipped, ya know.

He parked and I got out of the car, motioning for him to follow me.

I sat on a swing, and he came and sat in the one next to me.

"What are we doing here, baby?" He whisper-yelled, cause his ears were still plugged.

"I love swinging," I stated smiling as I felt the wind against my skin, "but I also love kinky sex, and sex on a playground seems pretty damn kinky to me."

Edward gasped and I bit back a giggle at his expression. Slightly weirded out, but still turned on nonetheless.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against his, biting his bottom lip. He moved to deepen the kiss, but I jumped up, yelling, "Race you to the fort!" and took off.

He had caught me within seconds since I run at the speed of a snail, but it was still fun.

He pushed me against the play fort thing while pressing his erection into my stomach. He grabbed my hips and kissed my neck. "You are such a tease."

"Damn straight," I whispered and started running up the slide.

I was giggling the whole way, sliding down the slide, trying to run up, while Edward clumsily crawled up after me gripping my legs and hips while I kicked away.

We were both laughing really hard by the time we had awkwardly made our way up the slide and into the fort. My hair was everywhere, I'm sure my make up was smeared from my laughing tears, and my clothes were in a state of disarray. Edward looked much the same. Except for the make up part, cause you know, he's a guy…who doesn't wear make up…heh…

Edward crawled over me and straddled one of my legs, leaning on his forearms over me. I was still giggling at the sounds we had made and the overall stupidity of it all. Edward was smiling too, but his face changed to a more serious look.

The look on his face made me have butterflies in my stomach and cut the goofy smile right off my face.

"Hey," I whispered, at a loss for something of significance to say.

He smirked; looking amused and bent down to lightly kiss my lips. I wasn't having chaste though. Nuh uh.

I pulled him down and felt him moan slightly in the back of his throat.

Delightful.

As Edward and I kissed, I couldn't help but be grateful for this guy, I mean, he _never _pressured me to do anything sexual. If I even slightly conveyed that I wasn't in the mood for it, which wasn't often, but he would never push even if he had a massive boner.

And that's the kind of guy you hold on to, ya know?

I bit back a giggle at my thoughts. You know me, Bella Swan, ever the horny romantic…

Edward cleared any humor from my brain when he started moving his knee against my center, sending sparks all over my body. I gasped into the kiss and he somehow deepened it even more.

I was pulling his hair, while making mewling sounds, needing him closer. I wrapped one of my legs around his hip and he sighed my name, which made me smirk, cause I took pride in the fact that I was the only girl whose name he had ever even thought about saying that way.

I'm a little possessive…big whoop.

He moved his fingers into my pants and I moaned when he brushed my clit. I tried to take my shirt off, but he stopped me.

"What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious.

"Were in public, baby, just in case, but don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you," he smirked, and to emphasize his point, he slid a finger into me and I was already so close. I had been in a constant state of arousal from grinding with him at the concert the whole night.

As Edward fingerfucked me into oblivion, and I pumped him, I couldn't help but long to be properly fucked…and even maybe make love. I needed it.

~~0~~0~~

"So…when are y'all gonna fuck?" Rose asked politely between bites of her food. I loved seeing already chewed cheeseburger. Yum.

We were having a girl's day in honor of Rose popping Emmett's cherry.

That's right. The Swan Hale duo was cracking the PK's.

Mmhmm.

"Rose, shit, like I'm not trying whole heartedly? I mean, we get so close, he'll be _right there_ and then he'll either come or move away and I want to scream in frustration!" I sighed as I fell back against my chair, picking up my grilled cheese.

"Just tell him you want his dick in you." Rose informed me.

The old man at the table next to us coughed and shot us a dirty glare. Prude.

"Its harder than you think, Rose! Pun intended. But he fully believes in waiting until were married, which is cool if we elope tonight and get an annulment tomorrow, but I'm going crazy. I haven't gone this long without sex since I was 14 years old. Seriously, like what is this shit?"

Rose groaned with me, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Hale, just how many times did you do it last night?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, while holding up three fingers. I gasped.

I was so very jealous.

"He has amazing stamina and recovering rates. He's so enthusiastic…I've hit the jackpot with this one."

"Rosie, baby, make him talk to Edward. Oh and P.S. the post-coital glow suits you real well. You look hot," I appraised.

Even her fucking hair was glowing. Damn her.

"I'm sure he will be. And thanks. It suits you too, Swan. Don't pretend you're not getting screaming O's from Edwards fingers. They're so long…and dexterous…so…unff," she rolled her eyes to the back of her head and moaned loudly.

People stared and I laughed.

I loved having a best friend like this.

"So on a slightly related note, apparently some teacher and student at school are bumpin' uglies."

"I heard something like that from Ellie, I wonder who it is."

For the rest of the day we made up random and hilarious contusions of who the mystery couple would be and I was so, so grateful I had moved to Phoenix.

…**.**

**I suck balls. For reals, I'm sorry this has taken so long, y'all. Please, please, please forgive me or chew me out in the reviews. **

**Or forgive me in the reviews. Either way, please review and lemme know whatcha thought.**

**Hope you're all having a gewd lyfe !**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**EPOV**

I was so freaking distracted. After the concert last Friday, Emmett came up to my room and he had this shit-eating grin on his face and his clothes were all disheveled. I figured he'd set fire to another one of mom's birdhouses but he would usually look like this, _after _we had taken him to the hospital. He was a bit of a pyro at times…

But no.

This was not that kind of situation.

After locking my door, he came and sat down next to me, clapping his hand on my shoulder, he announced, "Son," which I grimaced at cause he sure as hell wasn't Carlisle, "I am now a man."

What?

Did his balls finally drop?

Then it hit me.

He totally had sex with Rosalie!

"What the fu-" I started but was cut off.

"I know; it's huge. Sex was…well, in a word, absolutely mind blowing."

"That's three," I mumbled.

Well shit. I'm sure Bella knows and now she's gonna want sex even more. And I'm not gonna be able to say no cause I want to so bad, but its so wrong.

Dammit! Why am I being tempted like this?

"Little brother, you are in for a ride with Bella." The bastard couldn't stop grinning.

"Emmett, I can't have sex with her." I groaned.

He looked at me like I was an alien. "What's wrong with you?"

"Edward. You must have sex with Bella. Go have sex right now. Here, I brought these for you."

_Oh, Lawd…._

He brought me condoms. And magnum ones at that. With a wink he says, "If you're as gifted as I am, you'll need magnum. Keep them, use them all, go buy more, borrow some more from me. Go forth and multiply." And with that he was gone.

And I was just sitting slack jawed, with a hand full of magnum condoms.

**BPOV**

Thank God it was Thursday. Only one more day of this wretched week.

So I was waiting to go into Tim's office. It was the second fourth this week.

Heidi was going to shit a brick, but I didn't care. I was extremely preoccupied.

How is that Rosie seduced Emmett after weeks, while I've been seducing Edward since August and its November, and have only made it to third base?

That shit's not right.

I mean, is there something wrong with me? Is he upset that it won't be my first time?

I don't see why he would be. Two virgins and sex for the first time would be so fucking awkward, plus I wouldn't even enjoy it.

I'm kind of scared my hymen is growing back. But that can't happen…right?

Right.

It wasn't Mr. Orsino today who fucked up my day. Nope, it was my older than God's grandfather English teacher, who was busting a nut over the fact that I was sleeping during a documentary about something that happened in the 1820s, of which he was probably present for.

I'm not kidding. This guy was at least 192 years old, but I digress.

He was saying I had no respect for history or him and I was all, "The roast of Charlie Sheen was on last night. Was I just supposed to _not_ watch it?"

Everyone giggled, except for the dinosaur in front of me, and that's how I ended up here, waiting for ol' Tim.

Eventually, I was called back into Tim's dungeon. He really needed a lamp or something in here. I felt like I was on the set of The Vampire Diaries.

Cause it's always a dark setting…heh…

"Tiny Tim, what's crakin?" I boomed upon entering.

I saw him stifle a grin. "Ms. Swan. I see you were sleeping in English. Mr. Johnson was not pleased. Why were you sleeping?"

"The Roast of Charlie Sheen was on last night." I shrugged.

"Well, I can see how that might be seen as a feasible excuse, but seeing as how you ended up here, you are clearly not "_winning_"." He giggled after that. I smiled too.

"Oh Tim, you're so bad," I said in my impersonation of Tina Fey's voice, then added, "But getting to see you is definitely a win!"

Tim rolled his eyes, with a small smile, and picked up his rubrics cube off his desk. He sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You've been in here fourteen times and it's November. That has to be a record…" he mumbled, looking slightly astounded.

I swelled with pride, and sat up straighter.

Hell yes.

"What can I say? It comes naturally."

"Mmhmm, I'm sure it does. One more time in here and you get a day of I.S.S. You don't want that on your transcripts, Bella."

I gasped and smiled wide. "But Tim! That would mean a whole day of you and me time!"

He laughed and told me to get my sorry butt out of there, and that he didn't want to see me until at least January in detention kind of ways.

He'd miss me.

"Catch ya on the flip side, Timmy!" I called out while leaving.

Ah, Tim.

**~~0~~0~~**

"Bella, please. Can you please just come with me? It won't be that bad, I swear. They want you there, and Rose is gonna be there." He pinched the bridge of his nose while resting at my desk. He wasn't even sitting on the fucking bed with me.

"Edward, you're on crack! Your parents do not want me there!" I started pacing my room.

He was fucking batshit crazy. He honestly believed it would be ok for me to attend a faculty dinner party at his house tomorrow night. Had he forgotten about how well the family dinner went with me there?

Like, what had he been smoking and where can I get some?

"Bella, yes they do. They said Emmett and I could invite you and Rose! It was my dad's idea! Mom agreed!"

He needed to stop talking so fucking loudly. I had a headache.

"Edward. Your mother called Rosalie a whore. Why would she want her there? Why would she want me there? All we've done is corrupt her innocent sons."

It was the damned truth. She had every right to hate me. I had un-brainwashed perfect little Edward, and now he was mine.

"Bella, I don't give a damn what my mother thinks. I want you there with me! You're my girlfriend, this is what couples do!"

"What? Go to dinners where they will be judged the entire night? Sounds pretty fucking awful to me!"

Now I was raising my voice. Shit. Was this our first fight?

Now Edward was pacing too.

"Dammit, Bella. Why are you being so difficult?" He pinched the bridge of his nose again and I wanted to break it. I found that habit of his really fucking annoying suddenly.

"I'm being difficult? That's fucking rich! You're the one whose been acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass, lately! Its like you're not even there when we talk, but the second your mother wants a dinner party, well now we get our personality back! Heaven forbid such small trivial things such as your girlfriends words distract you from Master Esme's orders."

This is why I didn't want a fucking boyfriend.

Too. Much. Fucking. Drama.

I knew I was being a bitch, but he'd been being such an ass I barely felt bad.

But it was all true. He had been acting so fucking weird lately. We hadn't done anything in like a week. I was horny and if I'm being honest, scared he was done with me.

He let out a humorless laugh. "Well at least I have some respect for something."

"Oh good! Lets just get out all of the problems we have with each other now! Come on, let's hear em Eddie!" I was now standing in front of him, looking straight up at him, trying to appear mad and intimidating even though he was towering over me.

Damn my shortness.

"Dammit, Bella! I don't have any problems. Your bitchiness is creating one though."

"Well fuck me sideways, Edward! I'm sorry I'm being a bitch instead of acting like a slave and obeying your demands. Please, forgive me," I said, my voice oozing sarcasm.

Edwards's hands curled into fists and he was breathing harshly through his nose. "I'm demanding?" He scoffed. "That's a good one. Really. But since were getting all these problems out in the open, why don't you just let your biggest one rip out there. You've been acting weird all week and I know something's up."

I didn't hesitate. "You wanna know my problem with you?" I pushed him back against my wall. "You. Won't. fuck. Me."

"Shit, Bella! I freaking knew it! You heard about Rose and Em. I knew this would happen! Do you even want me for anything besides my dick?"

Something about how he said that made my chest constrict painfully. Of course I wanted him for other things. He was all I had and I was pushing him away cause I wanted sex?

How fucked up. And not in the good way.

I mean, really?

I clearly wanted his fingers and tongue as well, but it was more than that.

He was the only person I could talk to and not be judged. Rose was my best friend but there was a deeper connection with Edward; a kind of connection I'd never experienced with anyone else.

"Edward, I love you, remember? I love every fucking thing about you. Of course I want to have sex with you! It would be the only meaningful fuck I've ever had!"

Gah, I wanted to just slap him.

But I also wanted to mount him at the same time.

If only this could lead to angry or make up sex.

Le sigh.

His eyes softened a little, making my demeanor shift cause he was just so damned cute. I was still pissed though.

"I love you too," he sighed softly. "Its not that I don't want sex. Believe me, I do. It seems to be all I can think about lately, its just, I wasn't raised like this, Bella. Shit, In June of this year if you had told me I'd be in this position, I would have laughed in your face and been slightly horrified at your vulgar language. You've changed me though. And I like the change. Hell, I love it. But Bella, its hard to just give up everything I believe in."

And I felt like a fucking monster.

I sighed and walked to my bed, lying down on my back.

Edward sighed and lied down beside me.

"What time does the party start tomorrow?"

Fuck my damned conscious.

"Six," he replied softly, playing with my fingers that were between us.

"What should I wear?" I said as I rolled into his side and played with his collar on his stupid school shirt.

"Just a nice dress, I guess," he murmured into my hair.

I sighed. "Edward, I don't want to fight with you. You're the only thing I really care about and I don't want to lose you." I choked out, upset that I couldn't stop my word diarrhea. A single tear fell down my cheek. I'd become the girl I couldn't stand.

He positioned us to where I was basically hanging onto him like a little girl, crying softly into his neck. I was straddling him but it wasn't sexual and I think that made me cry harder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bell. I love you so much it hurts." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"You pinky swear?" I murmured, pulling away slightly and holding up my pinky.

His lips quirked in a small, crooked grin, but he took his hand from my waist, and wrapped his pinky around me. He brought my pinky softly too his lips, placed a tender kiss on it, and said "I pinky swear."

**~~0~~0~~**

"Edward, I don't have anything to fucking wear!"

After my embarrassing break down last night, which was happening too fucking often for my taste, we had decided not to decide upon anything sexual and just let happen whatever is going to happen.

Were such girls.

I heard Edwards sigh and he walked into my closet, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I didn't protest.

All throughout today he had been extra, extra touchy and I really liked it. I think it was his way of assuring me that he loved me even when I was a vulnerable mess, like last night.

So effing embarrassing, by the way. I highly recommend not doing that with your boyfriend unless it gets you pity sex.

Anyways.

Back to the fucking stupid party tonight. Yeah, I still had to go.

"Why don't you just wear this?" Edward suggesting, letting one hand off me to touch a dress.

"It could work…" It was a sheer dress with a slip thing underneath, but it looked like a big dress shirt. Y'know that kind of dress that has buttons to about the waist and looks super cute with a belt and booties?

Now, it was a bit short, but what's a girl to do? It was either this or my costume from when I was a stripper one Halloween.

I keep it classy.

I shimmied out of his arms and pushed off the robe I was wearing. I heard Edward's groan but ignored him and put the dress on and my accessories. My hair was already down and make up too.

Now I just needed to stall.

I slowly put on earrings, brushed my teeth for the third time, lent rolled myself, lent rolled Edward, played with Edwards hair, pretended to be iffy on my shoes. All while Edward was leaning up against my bathroom wall, clearly amused.

Gah, I wanted to lick the smirk off his fuckable face.

Also, his outfit for the night was downright fuckable as well. We were having a bit of a cold front, here in sunny Phoenix, and Edward was dressed appropriately for the weather and tonight's stupid occasion. He had on Dockers with a pullover sweater and button up shirt, underneath. Usually, I would have made fun of anybody wearing this outfit and would have contemplated throwing eggs at them, but Edward in it…damn. It made me wet and I wanted him now.

Once I ran out of things to do I sighed and sat down at my vanity. "Are you sure you don't just wanna stay here and defile every surface of my room?" I asked hopingly.

He actually laughed out loud at the one. "Come on, you little jokester."

I wasn't joking.

I grumbled as he led me downstairs and into his car. I pouted the whole way there.

I couldn't ignore the feeling of doom in my stomach. This was not a good idea. When we pulled up on his driveway I wanted to scream "Abort Mission", run home, and curl up under my bed, safe from the Cullen parenting duo.

"Um, Edward, I think I left the stove on at home, the oven, my curling iron?" I shrieked, laughing as he suddenly started tickling me up against the side of his car.

"You don't cook, silly," Edward laughed as I tried to fight him off as tears ran down my face. I was extremely ticklish.

The fun ended though when Carlisle threw open the back door and told us to get inside.

There goes any happiness for the night. I silently walked into the house, feeling more unwelcomed than Angelina Jolie at Jennifer Aniston's house.

"Good evening," Esme greeted icily from the kitchen and Carlisle gave me the fakest smile I've ever witnessed. Edward was such a huge fucking liar.

He squeezed my hand and told his parents that we'd be in the living room.

Once we got in there, I turned toward Edward, who was staring down my dress. "Titward, you are such a dirty liar! How much did you have to beg to get them to say it was ok that I came?" I whisper yelled.

"I didn't, Bella! Honest. It was their idea to have you guys come!"

He sat down on the couch, pulling me with him and I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "This party is gonna suck ass," I pouted.

"You can say that again."

~~0~~0~~

And the party, did indeed, suck ass.

It was all the ancient elders and their wives, a few deacons and their wives, the song leader for the church and his wife. Rosalie and Emmett got there a little late, claiming traffic, but I could so tell they had been fucking. Rosalie had a great poker face, but Emmett looked like he had just seen God.

So obvious.

The worst part though, was that there was not a kid's table. Nope, we sat along with the adults and listened to the most effing boring discussion I've ever heard in my entire fucking life. I needed toothpicks to keep my eyes open once I had eatin until I felt like I would burst. Oh, and the food was gross too. Beef stroganoff.

Disfuckinggusting.

After I had forced down carrot cake, my least favorite dessert, I was like, its time to fucking go home and get my sweats on. But no. It was now coffee time.

I don't even like coffee!

I just wanted to go home!

I honestly had no idea why it was important for any of us kids to even be here.

I hadn't opened my mouth since the beginning of the night, except to shovel food in.

When will this shitty thing be over?

Finally, _finally_, during the coffee hour, Rose and I snuck away to the bathroom.

"Oh my fucking gosh! This has been torture," she whispered frantically, eyes wide.

I hummed in ascent, basking in the few moments of relief I had from this painful night.

"Oh, by the way," I started, "it was so obvious what you and Emmett were up to before you got here."

She groaned. "I know. He's so obvious about everything. Such an oaf," she mumbled, opening up a cabinet and looking around. I laughed at that as I peed. She gasped when she opened up a drawer.

"Holy shit. Someone smokes in this house!"

I pulled up my panties and walked over. Oh, wow. There were three empty cartons and two half full ones. I started laughing as Rose grabbed four and stuffed them in her bra.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's been a stressful week and if you're nice, I'll share."

"Of course, you're gonna fucking share," I whispered back, grabbing two more of my own and stuffing them in my bra.

After giggling like two seventh grade boys for the rest of the night over the fact that we had cigarettes stuffed in our bras, the party finally ended.

Unfortunately, the boys weren't allowed to do anything after the party, except take us home, so Rosalie ended up spending the night at my house and smoking our cigarettes while comparing Emmett and Edward's penises.

I guess you could say it was a bonding experience.

~~0~~0~~

Saturday was pretty boring. I was getting ready to lose my mind actually. It was the first Saturday that I hadn't hung out with anybody.

Rosalie had left around 10 this morning for a family thing she had to attend, Edward was at SAT class prep thing Esme had signed him up for, and I realized I didn't really have that many friends.

_Awesome. _

After Rose left, I walked around the house for a while, doing nothing. Heidi and my dad were at a conference thing all day and I was so fucking bored. I ate, watched TV, did some homework, ate, watched some more TV, and ate some more. Around 5:00, I finally took a shower, decided lounging in my own filth was just gross.

After my shower, I chilled in my towel for a long time, too lazy to actually get dressed. At about 6:30 Edward called me.

"Hey, I'm finally free from that class! It was hell, Bella! But my parents are gone until at least 11, and I figured you could come over if you wanted to hang out…and stuff."

His shyness was so cute.

"Yeah sure. I'll be over in about twenty."

I hurried and finished getting ready, leaving my hair slightly damp and wavy, just how Edward liked. I was excited to get off; it'd been a while now.

I arrived at his house and we hugged hello, and when Edward put on a movie in his room, I held back my guffaws.

As if he seriously expected me to watch a movie when we were on a big comfy bed, all alone, and while I was practically dripping with need?

Cute. But hell to the no.

Once we were all situated, and the movie was quietly going in the background, I pounced.

Well, I actually just began lightly kissing his neck, but it was a major weakness for Ed and I knew it.

I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth and as he pulled forward to deepen the semi kiss I reached over and hit the off button for the TV, tired of hearing the annoying actors. Like, I needed any more entertainment than Edward's body.

I swung my leg over his hip, pulling my shirt up over my head and taking his with me. He unclasped my bra; I unzipped his pants, our movements quick and needy. We'd missed this part of each other.

Once our pants were off and all that was between us was my thong and his boxers, I grinded as hard as I could, biting back screams from how overly sensitive I was. Sure, I had jilled off one or ten times this past week, but nothing compared to Edward's dick.

"Edward...baby, I missed this so much," I mumbled into his neck.

"Belllla," he moaned," when I slid his boxers off and rocked my bare pussy against him. "Oh, shit! Baby its been too long, I'm gonna…gonna come," he moaned and true to his word, shot his load all over his stomach.

I was a little miffed. But Edward recovered quickly and brought my lips to his again. "Ride my face, baby," he mumbled against my mouth and I felt a fresh wave of arousal hit me.

I crawled up his body and positioned my wet pussy over his mouth. I screamed out in pleasure when I felt him tongue my throbbing clit. Gah, the tension in my stomach.

"Edward, ah, right there!" I rasped, when he began humming with his tongue inside me. It didn't take long after that; I came, screeching his name with other profanities.

I shakily brought my body down his and moaned loudly when I felt his hard on brush against my pelvic bone. It needed to be inside me.

He flipped us over and was murmuring hot little words into my ear, as he dragged the head of his cock up and down my wet slit and I wanted to scream at him to just shove it in me, but the torture was so sweet.

He kept bumping the tip against my clit and I would cry out against his neck each time. As he was sliding up and down my cunt, I felt a sneeze coming on though.

Deciding that that was the least sexiest thing I could do at a time like this, I tried to fight it off, or switch positions, but Edward was so lost in the feeling, that he didn't even notice my miniscule struggling's. Just as he was sliding his cock over my opening, I sneezed, turning my head as far to the side as possible.

Something fantastic came of that sneeze though.

Half of the head of his dick pushed into. And I moaned, loud and breathy.

Edward roared a "Fuck!", which made my stomach drop, because it was the first time I'd ever heard him say that, and I moaned louder, completely enthralled in this feeling. So, _so_ good.

"Bella! Shit, I'm…" his forearms were hastily shaking by my head as his head was buried in the crook of my neck, panting harshly. He was still in me and I was whimpering and doing all I could not to thrust up and take him all the way in.

"Edward…I'm, I'm just gonna try something.." I mumbled, experimentally lifting my hips by centimeters, effectively sliding the entire head of his dick in me.

He growled so fucking loudly, and a new rush of wetness coated him.

"Oh my _fuck!_ So hot…wet…tight," he was mumbling and I really just wanted him to go all the way in.

"Bella…I'm…oh my….gah…we c-can't…I want to so bad, oh shit, I want it so bad," he mumbled slightly pulling half the head out and I hissed at the pleasurable stretch and whined at the thought that he was taking away the wonderful feeling and leaving me empty and needy.

He rolled onto his back, next to me, and I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. He didn't stay there for long, instead hovering over me again and rubbing my clit, apologizing, and then I felt worse, like it was my fault he felt bad. He didn't stop fingering me, and I didn't stop stroking him until we had both come, but there was a shift now. Hands and mouths weren't enough. We both knew what we wanted.

As we were cuddling after, Edward spoke up. "Bella…shit, I'm sorry, just give me…give me a few days. Let me make sure I can do this, otherwise…"

Wait. Was he saying…

Oh my lawd! Is he saying he's gonna think about sex?

Please, oh please, say that!

"Edward…what are you saying?"

"Bella…I, I want to have sex."

…**.**

***hides***** Don't hate me. **

**I'll update soon, I swear. **

**But…what did y'all think? **

**Should they fuck?**

***snickers and shakes head***** Of course, they should fuck. **

**See ya soon!**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. I just make them into offensive and crude people. **

**EPOV**

It had been a week.

A _very _long week.

Since I'd been in…well…since I'd been _in_ Bella…kind of…

And I couldn't stop effing thinking about it.

The warmth.

The tightness.

The softness.

I was jonesing for it. Real bad.

But Bella had been very understanding in why I wanted to wait for a while before I just shoved myself into her. I mean, there were things to think about before we did it.

Like…what if she, God forbid, got pregnant?

Obviously, she would birth the baby, and all that jazz, but would we be like…teen parents?

Holy shit, I was not ready for that.

Now, I know Bella was on birth control and I would wear a condom for sure, but I mean, stranger things have happened. Look at Mary, for instance.

Also, I mean, am I ready, to like…do her?

Yeah.

I'm gonna have to go with Hell. Yes.

I honestly don't know what I was waiting for besides the fact that I needed to grow a pair and man up. Shit, I mean, Bella was practically begging for me to fuck her, and what do I do? 'Hang on, Bella. Let me finish my episode of Gilmore Girls, paint my toes and discuss my feelings, and then maybe we can make love'.

I am a fucking girl.

I really am. I'm pretty sure I'm going to cry the first time we do it. It's going to be a big experience. You only lose you v-card once.

Shit.

I sound like a Sarah Dessen book.

~~0~~0~~

"Hey, baby," Bella purred as she opened her door.

"Hey." My eyes raked over her body; my voice taking on a husky tone.

I had come over to work on a biology project…but with her in just a tiny tank top and shorts…yeah, studying was not gonna happen.

She pulled me in and kissed me, but pulled away just as I was about to snake my tongue in her mouth. Minx.

"So.." she started, looking over her shoulder as she led me upstairs, "You want to study?"

No.

"Yeah…I guess we have to."

She looked just as disappointed as I sounded.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her ass, cheeks barely sticking out with each step. Dammit, she's just so sexy.

Upon entering her room, and getting settled on her bed, I couldn't help but think of what we could be doing in this bed, instead.

I swear. I haven't thought about anything but sex for a month straight. This madness has to get better after we do it, right?

I mean, once the itch is scratched, I can go on with my daily life, no?

I'm sure, ya know, I'll still want it, all the time, but I should be able to actually be able to carry on with my daily life, right?

Seriously. Its alllll I can think about. Every second of every day.

Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex.

Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. Sex.

I'm going _crazy_.

See, Bella had been talking for about three minutes straight now, and I've been openly staring at her tits, not hearing a single word she said.

Gah, I just wanted to bury my face in them and li-

_SLAP. _

Right across my face.

Ok. That got my attention.

I looked up in shock, clutching my cheek.

"What the hell?" I asked bewildered.

"It speaks," was her reply.

My cheek was on fire, but I was pretending it didn't hurt at all, even though I think it might be bleeding.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and then it hit me. Bella had just bitch slapped me. And for some reason, it was making me extremely hard.

I pushed the books off the bed and lunged forward, attacking her lips with mine. She moaned, surprised, but turned on. I pressed my hardness against her and felt the heat and dampness coming through her shorts.

Shit.

I tore off her shirt, immediately attaching my lips to her boobs that were coming out of her bra. She writhed and arched her back against me. When I took her nipple in my mouth she wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding her hips feverishly against mine.

This really wasn't any different from any other kind of sexual stuff we've done, but there was definitely an underlying tone of urgency that I'd never felt before doing this.

My want for her was like nothing I've ever felt. I took off my own shirt when she motioned for me to. She flipped us over then, straddling me, and licking all over my chest, which felt absolutely heavenly. She was continuously rocking against me. And if she kept that shit up…

"Baby…" I tried to still her hips, but she was lost in the moment, and I couldn't help the way my back was arching to get closer to her. "Bella…" I moaned, "you have to s-stop…I'm g-gonna co-"

I was cut off by her throaty moan as she sped up her hips faster and I moaned. Just as I was about to let go, I flipped us over and stopped her. She was panting and looking extremely confused. I was trying to stop my hips from humping the air, because I had pulled them far away from any part of her body.

She looked annoyed and confused now. I'm guessing she had been right there too.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…I was about to come."

She narrowed her eyes. "Isn't that the point?"

"No, I mean," shit, I'm so nervous, "what I mean is…I want to…um…I want to do it."

I wanted to die.

I was being a stuttering Stanley and really…I said "it"?

What am I, a seventh grade boy?

Geez Louise.

But, Bella gasped. And then she was hastily pushing me on my back and unzipping and unbuttoning my pants, pushing them off my body, along with my boxers in one-rushed movements.

I was entranced by the way her tits were bouncing.

I moaned when I felt her hand on me. So warm…so soft…and it was nothing compared to what I had felt last week when I was inside her. I rolled her over on her back and tore off her shorts and panties. I needed inside of her right now.

"Edwaaard…I need you now…inside me…" She moaned as I sucked on her nipple.

Ignoring her, I continued down her body, needing her to come before, cause I sure as hell wasn't gonna last long enough for her to really enjoy this. Also, she needed to get ready for me.

When I reached the holy land, I took a long lick from her entrance to her pelvic bone. She clutched at my head desperately, begging for more, but also begging me to stop.

Gah, her taste…

It made me go _insane _want.

Absolutely bat shit crazy for her.

"Oh…fuck!"

She was close. I sped up my ministrations, but she pleaded for me to stop. "Edward..no! I want you to be in me when I come…oh, shiiiit! Edward, yes!"

Her juiced coated my tongue and that feeling was one of the best I'd ever experienced. The only thing that could ever top that was next and I was getting antsy and so nervous. My hands were slightly shaking.

Bella was still panting and calming down, so I crawled up her body and lazily kissed up her stomach to her mouth, where I pushed my lips to hers.

She responded quickly, moaning when she tasted herself on me. So damn hot.

I broke away, remembering the condom I'd put in my wallet, just so I could be prepared for this moment.

Bella gasped as she saw it and I blushed. But my dick was painfully hard and we needed this.

Shit got real though when I tore open the condom. The mood also deepened and there was a significant shift in the tone and mood. Bella licked her lips and I groaned softly. She sat on her knees and took the condom from me.

"Let me," she whispered, with a sweet expression on her face, her brown eyes soft and warm.

I was relived. I had been practicing putting on condoms for the last week, but my hands had never shaken this much. I don't think I could have done it.

She gently took it from me, pinched the tip and rolled it on, perfectly, which slightly intimidated me that she was so experienced, until she leaned down and placed a little kiss on my tip, making me twitch. She giggled softly at that and I smiled in spite of myself.

We were facing each other now, even though I was looking down at Bella, and she was looking up. She was just so small. I wasn't buff or anything, but Bella was just tiny in comparison.

She gently wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my lips to hers. It was a very chaste kiss and very sweet, which was ironic considering her naked boobs were pushed against my bare chest, my erection was jutting out into her stomach, wrapped and ready for some action.

She broke the kiss, lying back down.

And my heart constricted, because she had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. And I mean, I said that a lot, but this was…this was something else…

Her wavy hair was fanned out around her on the pillow; her beautiful clear skin was flushed and tinged pink, making her look soft and needy. The sunset was highlighting her cheekbones and pink, swollen lips. Her eyes were focused on mine and she was biting her bottom lip, while holding back a smile.

I moved to where I was kneeling between her parted legs, my arms on either side of her head. She was running her hands up and down my back and arms, causing tiny ripples in my muscles.

Her soft body pressed to my much harder and masculine one, not only made me feel like a man, but it also softened my demeanor, not that that was really a problem. I felt like the girl the majority of the time in this relationship. But it was ok. Bella made everything ok.

My eyes raked over her body. From her dainty neck, over her breasts that were slightly different in size, to her rosy pink nipples, down her flat and toned stomach, and to her sweet little pussy and long lean legs that were rubbing mine.

How did I get so lucky?

I slowly kissed up the column of her mouth as I caressed her soft skin, just taking all of this in.

"You're beautiful," I breathed out.

"I love you." She smiled and brought my lips to hers for another small kiss, and then slid her hand between us and stroked my penis once, twice, and thrice.

I couldn't take it any longer. She lined me up with her entrance, my tip barely pushing inside.

This is it.

I will no longer be a virgin after this.

Holy shit. I'm nervous but excited.

We locked eyes and I held my breath. She put her hands on my butt, urging me forward. I slid smoothly into her.

Oh gah…hot….wet tight…

Half way there.

Oh…it's tighter now…wetter…she moans, I moan.

Fuck, the sensations.

I'm still holding my breath, nearing unconsciousness.

I feel her walls squeezing me, and then my hips are flush with hers and I let out a huge gush of breath.

Oh, _Bella_.

She moans, loudly and long.

My arms are violently shaking.

I'm there, baby. I'm about to fall over.

She's crying out, and her cries sound far away, like I'm underwater.

I can't even focus on any of this though.

The pleasure…it's too much. My dick literally feels like it could explode any second.

The tingling…oh,_ shit_, the tingling.

"Bella, I love you so much," I groan.

Honestly, I cannot believe she's letting me do this.

"I love you too, baby," she whispers, looking as if she is completely consumed by desire.

I slowly pull all the way almost out, groaning and rasping out curse words with her name, and then I thrust back in experimentally.

I gasp loudly and do it again. She hangs on to me for dear life, wrapping her legs around me, being as close as physically possible. She's doing this amazing gyrating motion with her hips and I can hardly bare it.

"Harder," she rasps into my ear. Oh, fuck, her face. Perfection.

"Bella!"

I thrust back in harder and my arms shake more. I put all my weight on one arm and wrap my free one around her waist. Every part of my body is aligned with hers.

"Baby, I'm close." My voice is husky as hell and Bella sounds high pitched, sexy, and breathy.

"Ungh…Edward, baby…come for me," she breathes out into my neck and kissed a trail to my ear. "Come inside me, Edward."

Aaaaand that does it.

My balls tighten. My posture goes even more rigid. I clutch Bella to me as tightly as possible. In the back of my mind I'm a little fearful I might break her, but I can't let go. My uncoordinated thrusts become even more erratic and I feel the burst.

My orgasm pumps through me, and I can't even…

Can't see anything. Can't hear anything. Can't feel anything but pure pleasure.

When I regained consciousness, I had my head buried in the crook of Bella's neck, my arms were weakly holding up 1/10th of my body weight from her, she was stroking my hair and back, and I was still inside of her.

I placed little kisses on her slightly sweaty neck, my body slick with both of our sweat, sliding easily against hers.

I kissed her softly and then pulled back to look into her eyes. Her eyes were twinkling, as I'm sure mine were too.

I was no longer a virgin. Cause I lost it to Bella Swan. I love her and she loves me too.

A few minutes after soft touches and kisses, I pulled out, both of us hissing. We took a few minutes to clean up and then laid down under her covers. Her chin on my chest, looking up at me. I leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi," I murmured before I kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she giggled.

And I thought I had been in love before.

~~0~~0~~

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since I'd popped his cherry.

Two weeks filled with sex. Sex, sex, and more sex.

Did I mention that we've been having sex?

Cause we've been having sex.

I was elated.

Now, Edward, didn't exactly have fantastic stamina, although he was getting better, considering, our first time hadn't been more than two and half minutes at most, and about a minute of that was him holding still, holding his breath.

Not that I'm complaining, because, wow. Even though I didn't come from the sex, it was the best sexual experience I've ever had. It was sex, but it was also making love, ya know?

Like, I had never experienced actually caring about the person I was with.

This was all new and I loved it.

Now, as I was saying, he had kinda shitty stamina, but a fantastic recovery rate.

And I mean, it was fantastic. We could have three rounds in a matter of 20 minutes, and by then I'd be worked up enough to come. And it was spectacular. Coming with Edward like that…my, oh my.

Every girl should experience it. With their own boyfriend, of course.

Not with mine, hoe.

Get yo own.

Anyfuckingway.

It was magical. A religious experience every time. I enjoyed it all immensely. Edward was nice and big, and just so…_ungh_. I was wet thinking about it.

A bit of an inconvenient time though.

Cause we were at church.

And I was trying not to burst into flames.

Edward was playing with my hair and I was holding my hand back from grabbing his dick. Sam was talking about sexual impurity and I was torn.

No, not about whether I should quit having sex, you crazy bitch.

I was torn about whether I should grab that second donut or not, once Sam finished rambling.

I don't know why the church didn't pass out chastity belts if they wanted us to stay pure and shit. We're horny teenagers. We're gonna do it.

Repeatedly.

I was planning on doing it later, actually. Edward had complimented my outfit this morning, so I assumed he was down to fuck.

Church ended up being one big "no sex" fest, talking about consequences, mentally, physically, and spiritually, blah, blah, blah.

Went in one ear and out the other.

Afterwards, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I all went out to lunch and it was kind of fun, but like I said, Alice was there, so all fun times seemed to shrink whenever she was around, ya know.

For something so full of joy, you'd think she'd be able to spread it around.

But that's the thing. She's so full of joy because she sucks it out of everyone else and consumes it for herself.

Sick process.

But that's Alice, for ya.

~~0~~0~~

"Edward. Seriously. We have work to do."

He was insatiable. Which, I loved. Don't get me wrong, but we had a Biology lab report due tomorrow, and I currently had a B in that class so I needed a motherfucking A on this report.

Plus, we had literally finished having sex just twenty minutes ago. But Edward was ready again. And pouting because I said no.

I had to actively remind myself that I hated B's and would not settle for anything below a 90.

Hard shit to do when your cooch is being a traitor and weeping for cock.

~~0~~0~~

About 30 minutes later, I'm pretty sure the stress of this report had killed his boner, and had most definitely made my vagina as dry as the Sahara.

Motherfucker.

Why, oh why, did I think I could handle A.P.?

Why didn't someone remind me that I'm legally retarded and not capable of regular classes without effort?

After, six hours of solid working, Edward and I fell back against my bed. Utterly exhausted, mentally and physically, we just laid there, staring at each other. That shit was crazy.

I sighed loudly, and turned to face Edward.

"Well. That was the worst 6 hours of my life."

"You're so cute when you're irritated," Edward said pinching my cheeks.

I had to fist my shirt into balls. That was extremely irritating how he said that and for the fact that he thinks I'm cute when upset. I'm supposed to look tough and pissed, sending the message, "I've eaten alphabet soup and shat better arguments than that". Ya know, that kind of message.

Not, "I'm a cute little irritated kitten".

Hell no.

I "hmmphed" him and rolled over, turning my back to him.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that," Edward said dragging me back to him. I refused to look at him though and continued to try to pull away. But Edwards got almost a foot on me and probably a good 50 pounds, so he kinda was a hell of a lot stronger than me.

Then he started tickling me.

And I'm extremely ticklish.

He was relentless on his ministrations on my stomach and sides and I was screaming at the top of my lung, barely getting breath in I was laughing so hard, but in so much pain.

I was pleading, breathlessly, for him to stop but he would give up, his body was covering mine and I was crying laughing.

Somehow, my shirt had been pulled off and then there was a distinct shift in the air. Edward began kissing my stomach instead of tickling it and my laughs turned into moans. I moaned really loudly when he thrust himself against my center, a rush of wetness flooding my panties.

"Edward," I cried when he snaked his fingers into my panties.

Gah, his fingers were so dexterous…

"Bella…ugh…baby, I want you so much…"

I moaned wantonly while my stomach dropped. His voice was so husky and raspy and it made me wetter than I already was, which seemed almost impossible.

"Then take me," I whispered in his ear, while licking the shell of it. He shivered and yanked down my pants with my panties. It was always so raw and needy with us and I fucking loved it.

Once we were completely ridden of our pesky clothes, I pushed Edward until his back was against my headboard. We had only done two positions, missionary and me on top, both of us lying down. But I needed something new.

I moved him to where he was crossing his legs and then I straddled him that way, sinking down on his achingly hard member.

_Oh, shit…_

He gripped my hips tightly, hissing out words I couldn't quite understand…but I didn't care…he felt so damn good.

I was frustrated that the condom kept a barricade between us, but I wasn't gonna end up on teen mom cause I thought it might feel a little better if we bare backed it. Hell no.

I used his shoulders for leverage as I slowly swiveled my hips, while lifting them up and down. I had to keep it slow if I wanted to come from this first time. If we were lucky, Edward could hold out for just long enough.

He was furiously rubbing my clit while going in and out, thrusting his hips with mine.

My orgasm was approaching rapidly, and my vision started to blur. I could make out Edwards perfect sex face though. Like, I had thought his face was orgasm worthy when I was sucking him off or touching him…but hot damn. _This _face…Edward Cullen was hot shit, ok?

"Oh…Bella baby…fuck! I can't…" he whimpered.

"I'm so close…almost…there…" I gasped out, rocking as hard as I could. Edward's grip on my hip was almost painful, but so good at the same time.

He buried his face in my neck and was groaning. I could feel all the muscles in his body tensed and ready to come, but he was hanging on just for me.

With one last powerful thrust for him, he pinched my clit and when I felt his dick swell in me as he came, I fell apart, whimpering out his name.

My entire body shook as I came down from y high. We were both deliciously sweaty and worn out. I was out of breath.

"Well…you're stamina is definitely improving," I half joked as I kissed his cute nose.

He blushed and buried his face into my hair. I could feel his smile against my neck.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

…**..**

**Ok, I'm really sorry. Some family drama unexpectedly came up this weekend and its been taking up a lot of my time. Sorry again. **

**Hope this chapter didn't suck. I've never been a boy having his first time, and I'm also a virgin, so I hope this didn't blow in the bad way. **

**Thanks for reading y'all and thanks for all the wonderful reviews you give me! They literally make my week! Thanks so much :)**

**See you soon! **

**P.S. Who wants to see a more dominating side of Titward in the next chappie? ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**-Disclaimer: SM owns all characters.**

**BPOV:**

It had been a little more than a month since we'd done the deed.

Life had never been better.

But seriously. The orgasms were non-stop.

The cooch and I wondered if Edward and his peen were just going to take up permanent residence.

The cooch wouldn't mind, not one bit, she's a bit of a whore you see, but sometimes I gots stuff to do.

Like right now, for instance.

Edward had literally just had his screamin' O about 5 minutes ago, tops, and he wants to go again, and I'm like we're at school, ok? Control yourself.

I kid you not. I'm standing in a janitors closet right now, topless and with my skirt bunched around my waist, while Edward is trying to finagle himself into me again.

And I'm all for it, but the bell rang 10 minutes ago, and I can't have another absence in my last period class, or else I have to go see Tim, and I'm not allowed to get in trouble till next semester.

"Edward," I whined why he hungrily sucks on my neck. "Seriously…we have to…to go…"

He blows me off, by sliding into me with his new condom securely on, and all I can do is moan quietly and try not to let my legs give out.

I've created a fucking monster.

Pun most definitely intended.

~~0~~0~~

A few days later, I'm in Tim's office, but I'm actually just running an errand for Mr. Orsino, who basically threatened me to do it. What he doesn't realize is that Tim and I are buds.

As I walk into the office, Tim is standing gathering some papers at the printer, so naturally, I hip check him. "Sup, T?"

He gives me the nod and asks how I am.

"Oh, ya know, I'm walking on sunshine. Thanks for asking, Tim Chin. How bout yourself, you ol' rascal?"

"Well, just between you and me," he pauses and looks around the office, seeing if its clear, which it is, cause everyone is in the lunchroom down the hall. "It hasn't been so well. I've been getting wind of a teacher student relationship going on, and some parents have started to complain, and are threatening to pull their kids out. So, it's been kind of sucky."

"Oh, shit. I've heard about that. Do you know who it might be?"

I'm kinda shocked Timmy knows about this, and that he's telling me, but I'm a trustworthy girl so he has nothing to worry about. I didn't think it was actually true, but it must be kind of true, otherwise people wouldn't be telling shit like this to the principle. He's a busy man, ya know.

He sighed, leaning against the printer. "That's the problem. I have no idea who it even _might _be. Every one of the teachers here has good and trustworthy qualities. I don't know who would blow it all for a student; it just doesn't seem like any I know."

I sighed, leaning against the printer with him. "Sounds like you got your hands tied, dude. I can sleuth for ya. I read all those Nancy Drew books back in the day, so I'm down for discovering mysteries. Kinda a natural."

Tim laughed, "Well, Nancy, if you find any evidence, let me hear about it, 'kay?"

"That's a big 10-4, chief," I saluted him and went back to my slave duties Orsino had sent me in for.

"Oh, and Bella?" Tim popped his head around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"You need service hours right? How would you feel about being an office aid for an hour or two a couple days after school? I mean, you need 30 service hours by the end of the year, and this is easier than actually having to do it on the weekends."

This was the first service hour business thing I'd heard of yet, and it was already almost December. "Um, sure. Can I start today?"

It was Tuesday, which meant everyone had abstinence club, which made me giggle, Rose, Em, and Ed, sure weren't virgins anymore. So I had nothing to do, literally, until about 5.

"Yeah, that would work. Just come here right after the last bell and I'll help you get started."

I nodded and finished doing my work for Orsino.

What Tim had been saying, got me wondering though. I mean, who was desperate enough, on both parts, to risk it all for an average looking person. Cause lets face it. The teachers here were mediocre looking, at best.

The students, oh gosh, the students were mostly unclean heathens. Why anyone would want to revert back to high school to date some of the heartless bastards in it is beyond me. The heart wants what the heart wants I suppose.

But I mean, it has to be a scenario like that a student wants good grades or something, cause otherwise, I just can't see it. Everyone at this school who is attractive has an equally attractive partner here or at a different school, and any sorta good-looking teacher is married.

I just don't know.

I sighed as I opened the door to go into history, holding all of Orsino's stupid shit about wars.

"Ms. Swan!" He barked. "What in the name of heavens took you so long?"

I'd been gone, for a max of about three minutes. Possibly four overall.

"Um…I was getting the copies like you asked?" I helped up the papers with an indignant expression on my face. I wasn't gonna take his shit.

"That should have taken less than a minute!"

I rolled my eyes and handed him the papers and went to take my seat. Edward patted my hand as I walked by.

"Damn it, Ms. Swan! These are not what I asked for. My goodness, can you do anything right?" He threw the papers on his desk, and rubbed his temples as if I was just the last straw of the day. He couldn't handle me anymore.

"Hey!" Edward called out, sounding really angry.

I froze in my seat, with wide eyes, knowing Edward was about to get chewed up and spit out for speaking at a time like this.

"Don't talk to her like that!" He added, visibly shaking with rage.

"Ex_cuse _me?" Mr. Orsino fumed.

Edward stood, and I wanted to yank him back down. What the _hell _was he doing?

"You heard me. You were just unreasonably rude to Bella for no reason, and I want you to apologize to her!"

I tried to grab his hand, but he was too far away, and I couldn't stand up without looking like I was joining in with Edward's stance for an apology, so I awkwardly held my hand out in the air, waiting until he got close enough.

Mr. Orsino laughed bitterly. "Sit down, Edward."

I saw Edwards's hands curl into fists and I leaned as far over my desk as I could to grab one hand. He turned when he felt my hand on his, and he softened immediately. "It's ok," I whispered.

Orsino had already turned back to the board and was completely ignoring Edward and the rest of the class. Edward took a glance at Orsino, one more at me, and sat down reluctantly.

The entire class was staring with big eyes, and fortunately the bell rang before any more words could be said.

I rushed out of the room, well, I was more towed out of the room while Edward hauled ass with me in tow to his car. It was a good thing we had lunch now.

"Bella, I almost went up there and punched him in the effing face!" Edward screamed, pulling his hair up at odd angles, while clenching his jaw.

Damn.

He looked so, _so _sexy right now.

"Edward, baby, it's ok. He's a douchebag. It's whatever. I'm fine. You're fine. Lets just…calm down…"

He was hot and all, but I'd never seen him so worked up and it kind of scared me.

He sighed, leaning back against his seat and staring at me. "I'm sorry he said that to you, Bella. He shouldn't have. Such a fucking asshole!" He hit the steering wheel and I kind of cowered in my seat. "Bella, shit, I'm sorry. I know I'm acting like an asshole now too. I'm sorry baby…" He leant forward and grabbed my hand in his.

We kissed for a few minutes after that, and then grudgingly went back into school for our next class. The sexin' would have to wait till later.

~~0~~0~~

Being an office aid or whatever the hell this was wasn't so bad. I got free coffee, and they had Starbucks pumping in their machine, I got easy service hours from pretty much sitting on my ass and organizing random shit in folders and stuff.

It was pretty deserted by 5 though, except for the janitors, the abstinence club, and some random ladies from the business office.

Finally, _finally,_ Edward came to pick me up, seeing as how he is my ride for the week, since Heidi decided to be a cunt and ground me from Khloe for two weeks, cause I was disrespectful or some shit.

That only earned me a week of grounding.

It was my reply to her that locked in the second week. I believe it went something along the lines of "You can take that 'punishment' of yours, and shove it up your ass!"

I also got a stern talk from Charlie, which more or less consisted of him grunting in approval at random things Heidi said, while he shoved food down his throat and did crap on his phone.

The things I have to deal with…

Anywho.

I was in Ed's little grandma car now…seriously, this thing was certifiable 'soccer mom meets menopause' kind of car.

But he loved it, so I couldn't exactly tell him that his taste sucked, cause he was with me, so obviously he has excellent taste in some areas.

I internally popped my collar.

"So, B, I have to stop by the church…"I made a face and he continued. "I know, but my dad has my phone charger and he always works late on Tuesdays. Plus, we can't talk on the phone and…_you know_…before we fall asleep, if my phone is dead."

Ah, yes.

Edward and I had taken up phone smexing. Almost every night before we went to bed.

We were horny fuckers.

I groaned, slumping against the car.

"How was A.C.?" I asked.

It was his turn to groan. "Miserable. Alice shared verses on why God wants us to be abstinent. She's done the same lesson for two years now. We're all tired of it."

"I don't understand why you're still in it. You're obviously not a virgin anymore…" I slid my hand up his thigh to emphasize my point.

A light shudder ran through him and I grinned at that.

"Don't make me have a boner when I go talk to my father in CHURCH!" he complained.

Rolling my eyes, I slid my hand back onto my own lap, sighing with the cooch.

We wanted some action, dammit!

It had been like…18 hours.

We're getting antsy.

My stomach began to hurt when we pulled up outside the church. I was honestly surprised I wasn't struck by lightening anytime I was within 3 miles of a church.

I'm so going to hell.

But it's been a pleasurable ride there, I suppose.

I solemnly walked into the church, getting the scent of judgment and sacrifice on me.

Edward laughed at my antics of keeping my head down and doing that thing that Catholics do before they pray.

"Wrong religion, Bella," he whispered into my ear. I squeezed his hand real hard.

We entered into Pastor Cullen's office, after saying hi to about 20 receptionists on our way.

Pastor Cullen was practicing his sermon when we entered his office. He stopped mid-sentence.

"Oh, hello." He said.

He creeped me the hell out.

I awkwardly raised a hand to say hello, at a loss for words.

"Hey dad, um I think you took my charger yesterday and I need it…" Edward let go of my hand and looked around the room to where Carlisle pointed his finger.

He turned to me, while Edward walked into the closet.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi." I squeaked.

"How are you?"

"Swell. You?"

I'm a woman of many words.

"I'm well, thank you."

Edward emerged from the closet and I was grateful the awkward small talk was over.

"Got it," he held up the charger with a small smile. "See ya, dad."

Carlisle had already begun practicing his sermon by the time Edward got to me, and he waved to us, basically dismissing us.

Well. That was a quick trip.

When we were almost free of the grips of church, I ran smack dab into Jake.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled and leaned into hug him, which he returned readily.

"How are you, B? It's been a while since I've seen you."

It had been. The last few Sundays and Wednesday, Edward and I had been…elsewhere, when it came time for class…heh…

"I know! Where have ya been?" I laughed, making it sound like _he _had been the one fucking his girlfriend instead of going to church.

I was a class act.

He smiled, still half hanging onto me, which I'll admit was a little awkward, cause Edward wasn't speaking; just staring daggers into Jake, and Jake wasn't even noticing, cause he was just staring down at me.

I disentangled myself when Edward grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him. He possessively put his arm around me.

"Edward," Jake greeted.

"Jake," Edward nodded.

And then it got even more awk.

Edward's hand was crushing my hip, Jake had this constipated expression on his face, and I was nervously laughing cause this was just really awkward for some reason.

"Heh…well uh, we gotta go, but we'll see ya Sunday, Jake!" I waved as Edward dragged me away.

When we were out of earshot, I turned to Edward.

"Edward!" I hissed. "What the hell was that?"

"The way he had his hands on you, and was staring at you! Disgusting. You're fucking mine!"

Um…wow.

Possessive Edward was fucking hot.

A little creepy, if you give it too much thought, but hot damn.

My panties were drenched.

He needed to give it to me hard.

I decided to try something.

When we were in his car, I laid a hand on his thigh. "Are you gonna punish me?" I asked breathily.

His eyes snapped to mine. "Fuck yes," he growled and pulled out of the parking lot, his tires screeching against the asphalt.

I held back giggle at his behavior, but also because it was kind of sexy.

Like I've said many of times, Edward Cullen is hot shit.

~~0~~0~~

When he hazardously pulled into my driveway, he cut the engine quickly, and dragged me out of the car and into the house, yanked me up the stairs, and threw me against the closed door in my room, attacking my lips with his.

"Gah, Bella," he groaned when I massaged his tongue with mine. It came out all jumbled and mumbled but I got the gist.

He moved to my neck, placing hot, wet, and heavy kisses all up and down while ripping my shirt off.

Once I was fully nude, he shredded off his own shirt, and then moved my hands and arms above my head, rendering me immobile as he pinned me to the door with his hard body. He shoved his thigh between mine, and grounded my center into him.

"You're such a naughty girl, Bella, all wet for me. And just for me!" He lifted me up and sucked one of my pert nipples in his mouth.

"Shit, Edwarddd! Oh, yes! Fuck me, baby!"

I was so turned on it was insane. Need was dripping down my thighs and onto his clothed leg and I just wanted him naked and in me.

"Patience is a virtue, baby. And as of right now, you apparently don't have either…"

He lifted me and moved me across the room and onto my bed, before peeling off his jeans and boxers. He moved to hover over me, pinning my arms above my head again. His eyes, soft and loving, conveyed a different message than his posture though. He bent down and placed a small, chaste kiss on my lips, whispering, "I love you".

I whispered it back, and then Edward went back into his possessive mode, and I was more than ok with that.

We made out for a few minutes, and I was really reveling in what a good kisser Edward was. It was natural, too, because he was just as good as kisser at the beginning of this crazy thing called love.

I was starting to get restless. I could feel his hard on grazing my stomach, and I wanted it in me, dammit!

"Edward," I moaned, "please, baby, I need you."

He groaned loudly. "I want you to suck my cock, Bella."

Cue stomach dropping through butt.

I should not have been as turned on by that as I was. It wasn't right, but if I was turned on before…_damn_.

I moaned and scrambled to my knees on the floor. He sat on my bed, rocking his birthday suit, and I immediately went to work, teasing the tip.

He whimpered, and dropped to his back, rasping about what a tease I was. I smirked, internally, at his reaction when I unexpectedly deep throated him. His hands flew to my hair and he yelled out some unexpected, yet creative curses, while pumping his hips in time with my sucking.

I continued to suck and tease him until he was about to come.

"Bella," his voice was hoarse and so sexy, "you need to stop, baby."

I moaned my pouting, and didn't let go of him until he forced my head away. "You're such a bad girl, Bella. Get on the bed!"

I hurried and got on the bed, and needing something other than our usual positions, I rolled onto my knees and forearms, popping my ass in the air.

"Oh, shit," he groaned, as he rubbed his dick along my wet slit. "You're so wet, baby."

"All for you," I pushed back against him.

"All mine," he pulled away and I could hear the condom wrapper. When it was secured, he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Yes, Edward, please!" I whined getting ready to go insane with lust if I didn't get some relief soon.

"You want it, Bella?"

"So, so bad! Fuck me, Edward!"

I let out a whoosh of air when he slapped my ass. Not hard enough to hurt, but _ohmyshit_ it felt good.

Who knew Ed could be kinky?

It was the most pleasant surprise I'd ever received.

Before I could grasp the insanely pleasurable reality of this situation, Edward grabbed my hips and slammed into me, growling my name.

I screeched his name, clutching the sheets in my hand.

Gah, he felt _so _good.

As Edward pounded into me from behind, he leant forward, his sweaty body gliding against mine easily as he continued to push into me over and over and over again.

"I love you so much, Bella. You're mine, baby. All _thrust_ fucking _thrust _mine!"

I was teetering on the edge. "Edward, please, I'm so close! Harder, baby! Faster!"

He obliged and I was face first on my pillow, groaning a mess of a bunch of words strung together, just needing.

Edward reached his hands around, one grabbing my nipple, and the other one on my clit, and pinched.

And I fucking exploded. My walls clamping on his thick cock, sending me into a frenzy.

A moment later, I could feel Edward swell inside of me, and I knew he was close. Just when I had fully recovered from my big O, Edward slapped my ass, effectively sending me into my second orgasm. This triggered his own orgasm, while growling out "mine!".

A moment later, we were collapsed on the bed, with Edward still in me, and holding me against him.

He kissed my temple softly, while pulling out. We both hissed at the slightly uncomfortable feeling.

My mind was mush after that double orgasm.

Edward Cullen was the best I'd ever had.

~~0~~0~~

So. Orsino, was being a dick again.

I know.

You want me to tell you something you don't know.

Seriously, I don't know what this guy has shoved up his ass, but you would have thought I had personally shoved the stick up there myself.

He _always _picked on me to answer questions, and then would depict my answer, making me look like an ignorant tard.

I hated him.

Today he had purposefully called on me on to answer I clearly didn't know, since my damn hand wasn't raised, but made me try to answer, even when I said I didn't know.

"_I'm sure you have something to say Ms. Swan. You _always_ have something to say. You have an ignorant and wrong opinion about everything."_

I really didn't know the answer, and honestly, I don't even talk that much in his class anymore. 

I'm trying not to get suspended, but he's making it so fucking difficult. I swear. One of these days I'm gonna get that fucker back.

~~0~~0~~

So working in the office, was kind of…dare I say, _fun. _

Debbie, one of the ladies who worked in the business office, was pretty badass. She had a Harley.

Cheryl, another business office woman, wasn't as badass, but she did make killer lemon cake.

And of course, Tim was always there, so that was cool.

He was kind of stressed out lately though.

More parents were complaining about the sex rumor going on, and Tim said he had found his second grey hair.

It was pretty traumatizing, considering Tim had some pretty luscious locks on that head. I assured him that he could work the dignified "grey hair" look. Like Clooney.

We had a pretty good system worked out now. Cheryl, Debbie, and Tim would all give me various paperwork to file and store, and I would run errands from classroom to classroom, papers and forms to teachers after school hours.

I was organizing a transferring students papers, when Tim clunked a new pile of shit onto my desk.

"Hey B, I'm sorry, I know you won't like this one, but I'm tight on time. Jade's dance performance is tonight."

Jade was Tim's 10-year-old daughter, and she was literally the most precious thing I'd ever seen. Which was rare because I hated children.

But, my gosh, this little girl looked like an angel.

"No problem, T! Make sure to take pictures for me. But what do I do with this stuff?"

"Make two copies of everything and drop them off in Mr. Orsino's room. I know, I'm sorry, but tomorrow, you can have my piece of lemon cake. I also hear she's bringing brownies…"

"Tim, you're so bad! You know my weakness." I sighed," Alright, I'll do it. Now get! You have a little ballerina waiting for you."

"I owe you, Bell!" And with that, he was gone.

That Tim.

I took a moment to reflect on the annoying tool I'd become, but then decided I didn't care. I was getting fucked senseless every night by one hot piece of ass, I had an amazing best friend who was my fucking spirit animal (pun intended since she and Em fucked as much as Ed and I), and my boobs were filling out nicely with all of Cheryl's goodies. And its not like I acted like this with anyone besides Deb, Cher, and Tim. We're pals, ya know.

Whateva Whateva. I do what I want.

It was getting late, and I hurried to finish the copies so I could head to Edward's for a quickie. Cher and Deb had already left, and I was getting kind of creeped out, knowing I was pretty much alone at the school.

Shady place when all the lights are out. But that goes for any school really.

Finally, after finishing all the copies, I started my trek to Mr. Orsino's room, after grabbing the key for the room.

When I made it to the history hall, I heard a grunt.

It scared me shitless, cause I thought I was alone, but also kind of made me giggle a little, cause it sounded…kind of like someone was having sex or running a marathon.

As I walked further down the hall, I heard a few more grunts and I wondered where the hell it was coming from. Outside Orsino's room, I checked the door first to see if it was locked. It fell open, with a slight push.

I looked up into the room and nearly shat myself.

"Oh, fuck!" I cursed.

Before my eyes, Victoria Luff and Mr. Orsino were going at it like bunnies.

On my desk.

…

**Lol.**

**Anways. Hoped y'all liked the possessive and dominant Ed. **

**Also, what do y'all think of the wild scandal?**

**Lemme know, lovelies! ;)**

**See ya soon! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. I own this storyline. **

**A/N: Just a quick suggestion. While reading this chapter you might want to listen to "No One Knows" By Queens of The Stone Age. It's a great song and goes great with the part of this chapter that's EPOV. **

**BPOV**

After I saw the most disturbing image of my life, ya know, just my history teacher and a girl my age FUCKING ON MY DESK, I snapped a pic with my phone, and ran the hell out of there.

I think the most disturbing thing was they didn't even notice I was in there.

That's how into it they were.

I left the copies scattered on the floor in the hallway as I ran to the office to get my stuff and get the hell out of there.

I was scarred for life because of this.

As I was hightailing it out of there, I called Tim, but his phone was off cause he was at the recital.

Once I was a good mile from the school, I pulled into a parking lot to gather my thoughts.

This was so fucking insane.

Oh my shit.

I had to go see Rosalie. So I started driving like a bat out of hell to her house.

I screeched to a stop on her driveway and ran to the front door, knocking and ringing the doorbell. I saw Emmett's car over here, but I really didn't care.

Jasper opened the door, with his lazy smile on his face. "Howdy Bella. What can I do for ya?"

I pushed past him, ignoring his lame greeting, and Alice watching Disney Channel in the game room, and knocked on Rosalie's bedroom door, deciding I really didn't need to see two more people fucking.

"I told you to leave us alone, Jasper!" Rose called out, sounding annoyed.

"It's Bella! Open the damn door!" I called, growing impatient. Couldn't they chill with the fucking for two seconds? This news was more important.

"Oh! Hey girl! Hold on one minute!" I heard some shuffling, and about a minute later, Rose was opening her door wearing a robe.

She looked like a hot mess, with her hair all everywhere, and Emmett in the background shirtless, and with a lazy smile on his face.

I'm surrounded by horndogs.

"What's up, sistah?" Rose moved back into her room, and I started talking before Rose could even finish, completely ignoring Emmett.

"Oh my gawd! Like…I cannot even…what I just saw…holy fucking shit, Rose. Y'know how there's that rumor about a teacher and student bumpin uglies? Well its 100% true and I saw with my own peepers! Which will now need to be removed. The image is ingrained into my brain!"

"Who is it?" Rose screamed in my face, always excited for gossip.

Even Emmett looked as interested as was possible for him.

"It's Mr. Orsino and Victoria fucking Luff! I walked into his classroom, cause the door wasn't even fucking locked, and there right before my eyes, on my fucking desk, they were going at it! I'm disgusted. I mean, the look on his face…" I actually gagged while Rose was screaming and Emmett was grunting out something.

"Oh my fucking shit!" Rose screamed! "Please tell me you got a picture!"

"Yes! And what's even more disturbing is I could have set up a damn photo-shoot and they wouldn't have even noticed I was there! That's how engrossed in it they were! I mean, sex is awesome and all, but when someone walks into the room, I think I would notice!"

I fall on the bed, and quickly get back up, cause I mean, it's pretty obvious that Rose and Em were just fucking on that.

Dear Gus.

I'm surrounded by savages.

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm obviously going to tell Tim, and then let him take care of it. I mean, sure, I'd like to be present when Mr. Orsino gets fired and possibly gets his ass thrown in jail, and be all like 'Don't drop the soap, big boy!' but I doubt I'll get the chance, so I think a 'fuck you' on the way out will have to do.

"Also, I'm extremely curious as to why Victoria is doing that ancient piece of ass. I mean, she's hideous, but Mr. Orsino? Gross. Helen Keller wouldn't have even tapped that."

"True story," Rose nodded.

Emmett grunted.

He was a man of few words.

I sigh, finally calming down from this whirlwind of emotions.

Well, I mean, pretty much my only emotion was intense disgust and I contemplated slitting my wrists for about a minute until I realized there's therapy for these types of things, so it's all good. I'm not going to touch a blade.

"Alright…well. I'm gonna peace out. I gots stuff to do, so see ya later," I wave as I walk out, again ignoring Jasper and Alice. They're watching iCarly.

I hold back my scoff.

Geez.

What a crazy ass Monday.

~~0~~0~~

Tuesday morning, I grudgingly get up, when my alarm goes off at the ungodly hour of 5:45 a.m.

This shit is not ok.

When is summer?

I groggily make my way to the shower, seeing double, and it feels like my eyes are being singed as the light pours in, burning the first layer of my retina.

I turned my shower on, before I peed.

Isn't it strange how our bodies just always have to pee at the exact same time every morning? It's like clockwork. Even on the weekends I wake up at 5:45 to pee.

I make my way to the shower, already dreading it.

My shower really only has two options: It's either like taking a dive in the Arctic, or chilling in the seventh circle of hell.

Never a happy medium.

I squeak as hell hits me this morning.

Aren't showers when your skin is burned off so lovely and soothing? I think so.

After being in the fire ring, I hurry and finish getting ready, texting Edward to see if he wants to meet for a quickie since we couldn't get one in last night.

He texted back saying he had just woken up and that we wouldn't have time.

Well fine then. Guess I shaved for nothing.

Gosh.

Since I have time to spare, I decided to go to school early so I could discuss the horrifying manner at hand.

No, not that Edward and I weren't having a quickie before class.

Tim and I aren't _that _close.

I'm talking about the teacher-student-fucking thing. Obviously.

I'm kind of nervous. What if I see Mr. Orsino and he totally knows I know, and I see Victoria and she knows that I know that everyone else knows and I'm going to have to tell everyone?

Confused?

Me too.

I walk into the office, waving hello to Cheryl. She brought brownies today and lemon cake. Score!

"Morning, Bella!" She calls out all cheery. I'm not usually a morning person, but I'm feeling generous today so I say hi back.

I knock on Tim's door while ginger stares me down. She's not very happy with the development that's taken place with me, Tim, Deb, and Cher. She's just jealous and bitter.

Tim opened the door. "Oh hey, Bella. Want to see the pictures?" He asked walking back over to his desk.

"Of course! But there's something," I closed the door, "that needs to be discussed.

"Oh. This sounds serious."

I nod my head all solemn and everything. "I know who is having the teacher student relationship."

Tim gasps. "Bella…I don't want a joke here…"

"It's not, I swear. I was going to drop off those copies yesterday and I went into Mr. Orsino's room, cause the door was freaking unlocked! And there, Mr. Orsino and Victoria Luff were going at it! It was disgusting, Tim! And they were on my desk! My desk, where I've laid my head down, my desk that I've put food on! My desk that I've touched where their bare…private parts have been…ugh, I'm going to be sick!"

Tim was frozen, not taking the news very well.

"Bella, do you have proof of this?"

"Unfortunately!" I shoved my phone into his hands and his eyes went wide, before he looked away from the disturbing content taking place on my screen.

"I really hope one of them is up to pay for my therapy."

"Ok, Bella. I don't…I'm not exactly sure how to proceed with this, but I don't think you should be involved…that will only cause much more unneeded drama, and this really needs to stay private, so don't tell anyone apart from your friends I'm sure you've already told."

I smiled sheepishly. "Just three people…not a big deal…"

He rolled his eyes, and called, I'm guessing, the superintendent of our school.

I took that as my cue to leave, and he told me to text him that picture.

And lemme tell you something. Being in history today was fucking awkward. Especially when there was an unidentified substance on the corner of my desk.

~~0~~0~~

**EPOV**

I was just as disgusted as Bella was about Mr. Orsino.

I mean, really. How despicable of him.

I know Victoria was kind of a slut or whatever, but she was just a kid. Mr. Orsino was old…and a teacher at a CHRISTIAN school.

Granted, many of the "Christians" at school, including myself, weren't very godly anymore, but come on. This was crossing a line. At least teenagers are supposed to mess up and shit.

This was just taking it too far.

And poor Bella. Having to witness that…ugggh.

I'm disgusted for her.

She was green when she was telling me about it. She actually dry heaved over my trashcan.

In history, oh gosh, poor thing. There was something on her desk and we're 99.9% sure it was jizz.

She whisked me away at lunch, claiming she needed me to distract her, which I happily obliged with.

"Where are we going, Bella?" I laughed when she took us up to the second floor and shoved me in a janitor's closet.

She hastily began taking her clothes off, and I just leaned back and admired how sexy she was.

She was fully nude in less than a minute, and ripped my shirt off, while kissing down my chest and stomach. Gah, the way my abs constricted when she did that. Hot damn I was so lucky she was mine.

She unbuckled my belt, and reached into my back pocket, pulling out my wallet before sliding my pants and boxers the rest of the way down.

"Mmm," she moaned when she saw me half hard. She leaned forward to kiss the tip, while pulling a condom out of my wallet. Aaand I was fully hard.

She giggled and stood back up, and I pressed her into the door, securing the condom on me.

I rubber her clit, making sure she was ready, and then thrust into her, groaning into her neck how good she felt.

She gasped my name, and clawed her nails down my back. It hurt so fucking good.

We started a slow pace, so we wouldn't get so loud, but that quickly went to shit, when I could already feel the tingling in my balls, and Bella was close, but I was seconds away from blowing my load.

It was such a bittersweet experience always. I was usually ready to bust a nut within the first minute of hitting home, but Bella usually needed five minutes at the very least, and sometimes it was a problem.

I reached down to rub her clit, just how she liked, and I felt her walls clamp down harder around me.

Shit. My balls tightened. My stomach clenched.

She needed to fucking come.

I sped up and she gasped, clinging onto me for dear life, while I continuously slammed into her.

She was whimpering in my ear and it was driving me fucking mad, I was literally seconds away.

"Bella," I gasped out, "I…I'm… gonna…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because it happened. I fucking came.

Luckily, a millimeter second before I came, Bella clenched around me and started shaking like hell.

Thank goodness.

I'd only embarrassed myself by not making her come within the first couple weeks that we had started doing it, but it was a fight every time.

We were both panting heavily, trying to come down. Her legs were still clenched around my waist, and I was still nestled inside her.

We both hissed when I had to pull out. The bell was going to ring any minute.

We hurried and got dressed, and when we stepped into the hallways, after making sure it was clear, I had to laugh when I saw Bella's appearance.

Yep, she definitely looked freshly fucked.

I smiled, as I tried to smooth her hair and vice versa. We were train wrecks.

"Oh well," she giggled. "Everyone should know you're my bitch!" She reached around to slap my ass and we both laughed at that.

I backed her up into the wall, cupping her pert ass in my hands. "Why don't we leave the spanking to me?" I emphasized my words by squeezing her cheeks.

She moaned in my ear.

"Mmm, such a naughty girl," I chuckled, and bent down to kiss a line up her throat and chin to her lips.

We had to break the kiss when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I grabbed Bella's hand and started walking down the hall, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

~~0~~0~~

Unfortunately, it was Tuesday. And you know what that means.

TMI Tuesday in Abstinence Club.

It was so ironic that I was still in here, especially after what Bella and I had just done in the janitors' closet.

I was such a horrible person. But I couldn't stop.

After kissing Bella goodbye, she had to go work in the office and I had to go to A.C.

Le sigh.

I took my usual seat next to Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper in the room, and sat back to rest my head against the wall. I hated TMI Tuesday.

First up, was Jake Tharp.

Very unattractive kid.

Felt kinda bad for him.

His riveting story for the day was to talk about how his brother had left a "mature" magazine at the house and how he had been so tempted to read it, and how he has been struggling for weeks, until he finally called Jasper Hale to come and get the magazine and take it away. Alice beamed about this and kissed Jasper on the cheek. Jake went on to explain that then had a great bible study about sexual purity.

Been there, done that.

Jake used to call me to set up web filters on his computer and such.

Bet he beats one out daily anyway. I've seen the way that fucker drools over Bella. Can't really blame him though…

I looked around the room, and wondered if anyone besides Em and Rose knew what they were really missing. The teacher who led this club, Mrs. Tights, was a woman who claimed to have been abstinent her whole life.

My word, these people needed to be enlightened.

Then I felt bad.

I started thinking about all of the sex tirade's we had done…

Oh, gah, I'm in deep shit.

Ali Landry got up to the podium next, saying she was going to give us the bible verses to make sure our hearts were in the right place, and to remind of why we were denying our bodies these sinful pleasures.

The images were assaulting my brain as she began reading.

"1 Corinthians 6:18 'Flee from sexual immorality. Every other sin a person commits is outside the body, but the sexually immoral person sins against his own body.'"

"_Oh, Edward," she gasped as I pumped in and out the wet heat…her head lolled forward, her lips placing heated kisses on my neck…_

"1 Thessalonians 4:3 'For this is the will of God, your sanctification: that you abstain from sexual immorality'."

_Bella bouncing up and down, moaning in my ear how she loved my cock in her…how she would push me back and roughly rake her nails down my chest…hisses and moans of pleasure…breasts bouncing enticingly…_

"Colossians 3:5 'Put to death therefore what is earthly in you: sexual immorality, impurity, passion, evil desire, and covetousness, which is idolatry'."

_Her head between my legs…taking my cock in her mouth…deeper…deeper…my head would hit the back of her throat…and she would moan…cupping my balls…encouraging me to fuck her mouth…those lustful brown eyes spurring me on, wanting me to come in her mouth…_

I couldn't take it anymore.

So much guilt. So much want. So much need.

I was going insane.

I didn't know how to control or conduct myself anymore.

My hands were gripping my pant legs tightly…knuckles white…reminds me of how Bella would grasp me tightly in her hand while she pumped me…wailing out her need for me…

My head fell to my hands, and I yanked viciously at my hair.

I'm going fucking insane.

Ali finished digging my grave with this gem. "Proverbs 6:32 'He who commits adultery lacks sense; he who does it destroys himself.' Alright, guys, I know it's hard to resist the urges that happen, especially now in our life, but that's why we're here, to encourage each other. God doesn't want us to suffer; he just wants us to do the right thing. Be strong, guys!"

I gripped my hair tighter.

This was getting fucking unbearable.

~~0~~0~~

I went right home after A.C.

I needed to think, but at the same time I wanted to do anything but think.

Bella had texted me saying she couldn't come over anymore because Heidi needed to take her dress shopping for a wedding they had to go to soon and she had to stay late and talk to Tim about the whole Mr. Orsino thing.

Awesome.

I was mad, because sex or not, Bella was my favorite person to be around, but the temptation was always there.

Fucking shit!

I blasted some Radiohead, lying on my bed.

After a few songs I realized that was a stupid thing to do, because there's not much else to do besides think while listening to Radiohead.

I tried homework. I tried everything.

All my thoughts would drift back to Bella.

Bella pleading for me to fuck her. Bella holding my face to her sopping pussy. Bella writhing under, on top of, to the side of, and behind me.

Just as I was about to beat one out, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, thankful I wasn't hard enough for it to be obvious yet.

"Hello, son." My father solemnly greeted me.

Any trace of arousal there was in me, immediately left.

"Hey, dad."

"Son, have a seat," he gestured to me, and sat down in my desk chair.

It was weird, because I was already sitting on my bed.

"Edward, Ms. Tights just called me and your mother, and she was saying you looked very distressed in Abstinence Club today. Is there something you need to tell us son?" During his speech, my mother had walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Um…what are you talking about?"

I was starting to sweat.

"Edward, don't play dumb. Ms. Tights knows you're dating Bella, and she also knows she's not in the club and it concerns all of us. Why isn't Bella in the club? And more importantly, are you staying abstinent?"

I was filled with anger.

"How is this anyone's business but mine and Bella's?"

I didn't mean to say it. It just came out.

They both gasped.

"Edward, tell me you're still a virgin," my mother cried.

Geez, could we be any more dramatic.

I didn't want to lie, but they would never let me see Bella again if I told the truth. Plus, this wasn't their damned business!

"Yes, me and Bella both are. Ms. Tights also needs to mind her own business. I was fine in the meeting, just tired. Maybe she should send out a form of how to act so someone's not accused of being immoral."

"I think you can cap the attitude and sarcasm, Edward," my father said sternly, while standing up to leave.

I can cap the attitude and sarcasm?

What the hell does that even mean?

"Stay pure, Edward. Don't give into the sins of the world. We love you and God loves you," were my mothers parting words before shutting my door.

I'm _so _going to hell.

…

**Ooook. Please read this, guys. **

**I think I should clear some things up. **

**First: I am a Christian (try not to laugh), I'm just not the best Christian out there. I struggle a lot. **

**Anyway, I did not mean for the A.C. club scene to be blasphemous in any way, nor am I condoning premarital sex, even though that must sound extremely ironic and hypocritical coming from me, but yeah. This **_**is **_**fiction. **

**Anyways. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**And also, I'm sad to say, but we're starting to near the end of the story. *sobs***

**Just a few chapters left. **

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Also, I just started a new story called "Some Kind of Beautiful". There's only one chapter up, so it's easy to catch up. If you guys like this, I think you'll enjoy that story too, so please check it out :)**

**See you soon! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**BPOV**

The day started off as any other Friday. I was thanking sweet baby Jesus for the weekend that was so close I could almost taste, minding my own business, when suddenly I'm being slammed into a locker.

After my neck broke free of my body, I looked up to see who the hell was touching me.

"You," snarled Victoria, looking positively animalistic. Fire in her eyes and hair.

"Me?" I ask totally confused.

And then it hits me.

She knows I know about her dirty, dirty little secret. And that I had told.

This shit was about to get real.

I couldn't help the little smile that graced my face. She was digging her grave by publicly assaulting me like this. But, I really wanted to see just how far she could get pushed.

"What's wrong, Vicky?" I asked, sickly sweet.

"I know it was you, you little bitch!" She yells in my face and wraps her man hands around my arms, shaking me.

"Hey, now! For starters, get your old-man-peen-stroking-sausage-fingers-ginger-hands off my uniform. This was just pressed," I smoothed my shirt, "two, don't make that face, you'll need Botox by 25, and three, I have no idea what you're talking about." I blinked innocently.

She honestly looked like she was going to have an aneurysm. It brought so much joy into my life.

"Victoria, don't make me ask again," I leaned in close to her face and my voice turned darkly serious, "get your fucking hands off me, you filthy whore."

And that was when her fugly hand made contact with my cheek.

She had a lot of strength for such a bony arm. My cheek stung, and I didn't quite know how to respond to that. I'd never been in a physical fight before, but I guess there's a first for everything.

She raised her arm back again, when she was being pulled off me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rose screeched as she yanked her backwards and into the lockers facing me. "Are you ok?" She turned to inspect my face, and suddenly Rose's head was being forced back, the cause being Victoria pulling her ponytail with fury.

I pushed them apart from each other, but by then, the screaming and cursing had created quite the audience, since it was lunch, and a few teachers were jogging to get to us. Chaos, everywhere!

I almost wished I could get some popcorn and sit and watch this fight. Fortunately, it wasn't going to be any more physical, because I'm sure Vic would win. She was freakishly tough and agile. Rose and I were just too dainty for her.

"What is all of this?" Mrs. Roads screeched, her mouth full of a Twix bar.

Before Victoria could dig our grave any deeper, I stepped forward. "Oh, it's nothing," I giggled. "We were just joking around. It was a scene from some lifetime movie that we thought was so cheesy, so we decided to act it out to be funny. Ain't no thing, girl," I said, eyeing the Twix. I hadn't gotten a chance to eat yet.

Before she could comment, Mr. Orsino had come through asking loudly what the problem was.

Well. This was juicy.

"Victoria, why don't you tell him?" I ask, mischief shining in my eyes.

She looked like she might very well attack me again.

Rosalie looked tired and frazzled. I'm guessing this was her first physical fight as well.

Did this make us women now? Had we proved whose ovaries were bigger?

Tim walked up behind Mr. Orsino. When he saw the culprits, he sighed, and told us all to follow him into his office.

I groaned, cause shit, I had a quickie planned with Edward, and that wasn't gonna happen _now_.

Stupid Victoria.

Honestly, I was still confused about why she or Mr. Orsino were still here. I'd told Tim over a week ago about all this shit; yet here they stand, within a mile radius of me, and that's too fucking close for my taste.

I'm getting hives being around these perverts.

"Mr. Orsino, you're dismissed," Tim nodded at him. Orsino murmured something and then walked off.

Guess he hadn't gotten the memo about how he was about to go to prison.

We all sat in Tim's office, and my cheek was still tingling.

"Ms. Hale, is there any reason for you to be in here? Were you involved in this squabble at all?"

"Look, I just pulled Vic off B, and then Vic went for my hair. I don't even know what was going on," she shrugged, looking bored.

"Bella, is this true?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p'.

Victoria scoffed and I kicked her under the table. She growled, looking insane.

"Ok then. Ms. Hale, you're dismissed," Tim took his glasses off, and leaned back in his chair. "So. Which one of you girls is going to tell the truth here?"

I raised my hand, pointing a finger at myself. "So, I'm just walking to lunch, and all the sudden, this woman of the mountains comes up out of fucking nowhere and shoves my entire body into the lockers. Can you imagine the bruises I'm going to have? I mean, she assaulted me, completely unprovoked."

"This is bullshit!" Victoria screamed, turning her ugly face to mine, "Swan, you know exactly what you did! You're ruined my entire fucking life," she pushed me back in the chair.

"She's doing it again!" I screamed. "Detain her!" I couldn't help the giggles that came out of me when Victoria was practically foaming at the mouth. What a dog.

"Ms. Luff! Please! Control yourself," Tim commanded, standing up to tower over us. "What is you problem with Ms. Swan?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't fucking know!" She fell back against her chair, looking so pissed off, she could almost cry.

It made me happy.

"What did I ever even do to you?" she asked bitterly.

"Victoria, I'm not an idiot; that's your job. I know you've propositioned Edward like a million times, and he's not interested in your skanky ass."

"Yeah, probably cause you're such a hoe you let him do yours!"

"Really? You're fucking a teacher who could be your father! Pretty sure the hoe here is you, cunt!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tim boomed.

I might have crapped my pants. Totes forgot he was even in here.

"Ms. Luff, Ms. Swan knows about you because she was a firsthand witness! She wasn't out to get you. You created this situation yourself. Because of this fight, you don't get to stay here for another week. You're officially expelled from The Enlightened Path. As for you, Ms. Swan. You get two days of ISS. Starting Monday. As for now, both of your parents have been notified and are on their way. I'm extremely disappointed in both of you. Now get out of my office."

Fucking perfect.

I wasn't getting into college now.

And I could kiss Khloe goodbye. Heidi was going to burn my ass.

After twenty minutes of quiet insults passed back and forth between Victoria and I, Heidi and my dad pulled up.

Fanfuckingtastic.

Heidi immediately freaked out. "What have you done now, Bella? Gosh, why is the Lord testing me?"

Charlie just held out his hands for my keys. I kissed them goodbye.

"What happened?" Charlie whispered as Heidi sobbed with Tim, asking how doomed my future was.

"Oh, just that ginger bitch over there screwing up my life, no big deal." I shrugged; irritated that the only times Charlie paid attention to me was when I was in serious trouble.

Before he could respond, Edward busted into the office.

"What happened?" he asked panicked.

"Thanks to Vicky, I just got ISS, so that should be fun," I told him. "And judging by Heidi's wails, I'm grounded for a month."

This was seriously going to cut into the cooch's time with Ed's peen.

And that shit was cray.

His face fell. "Oh no…"

Don't sound too upset.

Geez, I was officially pissed now.

I just hate everyone.

Victoria's parents came in and were obviously trying not to attract any more attention. Guess they new about Vic's grotesque little secret.

I was seriously curious about why the hell she wanted that ancient dick? He wasn't even attractive in the slightest sense.

Just, ew. No.

"Bella! You are soooo grounded! Go get in the car right now! We're going to the church!"

Yep. That was Heidi.

**~~0~~0~~**

Three hours later, I arrived home.

Finally.

After I'd gotten a good hour lecture from Heidi, we went to the church and met with her prayer group, who all took turns praying for my soul and control of my tongue and thoughts.

I'd had it.

I hadn't even done anything wrong. All these punishments were too harsh.

I was grounded for the weekend, obviously, and wasn't allowed visitors of any kind, especially boyfriend visitors.

I wanted to kill Heidi, Victoria, and Tim for selling me out, and so on.

There were three things I could do according to Heidi.

Have a bible study.

Study for the SAT

Organize my room

All of my electronics have been taken out of my room, except for my phone, but the texting and Internet had been canceled until further notice, so yeah.

I'm in hell.

I obviously opted for reorganizing, cause I knew that was the last thing Heidi wanted me to do.

And I was taking my damn time.

**XXXXX**

The weekend passed slowly and miserably.

I literally did nothing besides sit and clean.

Heidi was fuming.

Charlie was at work.

And I was actually looking forward to Monday.

It was fucked up.

When Monday came, things only got worse.

Being in ISS was torture. I had to sit in the office all day, alternating between schoolwork and filling out paper work and I wasn't even getting service hours for it and there was this wretched witch filling in for Cheryl who had the shingles.

By Tuesday, 3:15, I was positive I had lost my fuckin mind.

On list of things to never become: Anything that has to do with working at schools.

It's the most boring shit you could ever imagine.

Luckily, I got to see Edward today.

Heidi had an afternoon bible study, so Edward was my ride.

In both meanings.

When we met up outside his car, I jumped into his arms. It was the first time I'd seen him since Sunday, and it was just a glance at church. Heidi basically put me on a leash.

"I've miss you so much, Bella," he groaned in my ear as he spun me around.

I slapped his ass. "Good boy!"

He looked at me, pretending to be offended.

I kissed the look off his face.

We got into his car and sped away from the hellhole that is school.

**XXXXX**

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep.

Images of Bella today had just kept assaulting my mind.

We had been right about to seal the deal in the back of my trusty ole Volvo, when Heidi called her, freaking out that she wasn't home yet.

I've jacked off twice since then, and my balls are still blue.

Nothing quite beats the actual thing. Once you go pussy, you never go back.

Except for gay or bisexual guys, ya know.

I mean…yeah…

_Anyways. _

I was hard and missing Bella.

Plus, for some reason, the thought that Bella being "detained" because she was such a naughty girl, got me all kinds of ready to go.

Seriously.

I'd been extra horny since Friday.

I kept imagining her tied up, at my will. Handcuffed to the bed.

Oh, shit.

I'll never get to sleep at this rate.

~~0~~0~~

Finally, Bella's punishment was over.

Kinda.

She was getting a night off from her grounding.

Sort of.

Heidi was going to an out of town women's conference and Charlie was working.

So.

We were gonna have sex. Obviously.

After two, extremely, torturously long weeks of nothing but my hand and some lotion that smelled like Bella.

It was times like this that made me wonder how I had survived 16 years without her? If I had known what I'd been missing…damn. I probably would have killed myself by going insane with lust.

I hurried and slapped on some of the cologne Bella said she liked on me, put on the shirt that made her want to rip it right off, and the jeans she said made my ass look edible.

Yeah.

Who's gettin' some tonight?

This guy!

As I was on cloud nine, practically skipping down the stairs, I saw mom and dad waiting for me in the foyer.

Shit.

I came to a halt. "H-hi guys."

"Edward." They greeted me solemnly.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

They were so dramatic.

"Well, I'm uh, headin' out. Catch ya later…" I tried to walk around them, but my father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Not so fast, son."

Fanfuckingtastic.

I sat on the couch, waiting for the lecture to begin.

"Edward, we think you spend too much of your time with Bella. Your grades have dropped since you've begun dating her, and you're almost an entirely different person. We don't even know what your values and morals are anymore."

My mother wiped a tear.

I was having trouble focusing on what they were saying exactly.

I hadn't seen her in two weeks basically. And wasn't this conversation like six months late?

Bella and I had been dating since September.

It was now almost March.

My parents are such ruh-tards.

"Edward, say something!" Mom cries out hysterically.

"Something."

All hell brakes loose.

Mom is crying hysterically, dad is dramatically throwing his fists around, shouting out verses and accusations. At some point in this, Emmett and Rosalie walk in.

"Hi gu- Oh, no. What's going on?" Emmett asks.

Rosalie cowers behind him.

"I said a sarcastic remark. Just scurry along, or you're for sure next on this one. I'd leave if I were you."

They don't even notice Emmett and Rosalie come in, let alone leave again.

I'm extremely jealous.

It's during their ranting that I feel like I've grown up the most. These moments come at funny times, but they're quite significant. I don't care what my parents think of me anymore. I'm my own person.

"Edward, you have two options right now. One: you call Bella and break up with her. I hate what she's done to you. Two: She comes over here, and we all sit and have a long discussion about respect, morals, and values. Your pick."

And then I do something I never would have been able to due without Bella in my life.

"How about option three: I leave and go do what I want, and you two leave me the fuck alone?"

Barely catching their shocked gasps, I run out to my car and speed to Bella's house, purposefully leaving my phone behind so they can't track me.

I honk my horn once I'm outside of Bella's. She comes out a moment later and I try to gain some composure. I don't want to freak her out.

She doesn't have to know this will probably be out last night as a couple; like this anyway.

I mean. Neither of us is going to die, hopefully, but I'm treading in the waters of an all boys boarding school.

My butt cheeks clench together at that thought.

"Hey, baby," she smiles and leans over to kiss me. I try to engrain every memory of the way her lips feel against mine. Taking it in. Memorizing it all.

She pulls back moments later, and I hastily speed away, trying to think of somewhere to go that my parents will never think of.

"Edward. Are you ok?" She asks, seriously.

I pretend to be surprised at the question, and say I'm just tired.

She knows I'm lying and I'm thankful she doesn't call me out on it.

"So, where are we going?" She asks.

I shrug. "Not really, sure. Far from home though."

She leans over and takes my free hand and kisses it while threading her fingers through mine.

And for just a moment, it's all ok.

~~0~~0~~

We decided upon downtown Phoenix, which is kind of a sketchy scary place, but ya know.

We ate out, went bowling, dancing, and are now lying on the hood of my car, looking at the stars, just talking about random shit.

It's nice.

We haven't done anything like this in a while.

After a while, when we run out of things to say, and we sit in comfortable silence, she leans over and thanks me, and then gently kisses me.

It progresses rather quickly, and soon we're in the backseat, hurriedly removing our clothes.

The pace quickens and thickens; the atmosphere is more intense than it had been all night. I feel it; she feels it.

Our kisses become even deeper; I feel all of her pressed against me. It's not enough.

I rip her panties off, and throw her back down on the seat, quickly covering her exposed body with mine, making sure all of her is covered by me.

"Edward," she gasps out and I want more.

I kiss up the column of her pale throat, to her ear, then back down, stopping at the swell of her breasts.

It's not enough.

She feels it too, because she pushes me up and straddles me, keeping my cock wedged between us, brushing our stomachs.

We kiss feverishly, until it slows to an exquisite burn where we kiss leisurely, feeling and breathing each other in.

She pulls an inch away from me, her face beautifully flushed and her lips swollen. Small bite marks on her neck, hair array. "I love you," she whispers, so close, I feel her say it.

"I love you," I say back.

And then were kissing again, her breasts sliding against my chest, exciting me further.

She rises up slightly and grasps my cock, making me moan out while she shifts until it's sitting at her entrance.

I hold her hips tightly, wanting my handprints to be there tomorrow, while she sinks down slowly, moaning out.

"Baby," I grunt when her hips are flush with mine.

"I know," she whimpers and slowly grinds. It's all I can do to hold on.

She lifts up, sinks back down, grinds, and repeats.

The rhythm is lovely and horrible at the same time, heaven and hell.

She leans forward and kisses the side of my neck and sucks my earlobe in.

"Harder," she whispers and I comply.

My thrusts have built up to the point where the car is rocking steadily back and forth, her tits are bouncing between us, and I hear everything.

The slickness of our skin, I can hear myself pushing in and out. Her pants, gasps, and whimpers in my ear, devouring me.

"Faster," She moans and I know she's close.

"Are you almost there, baby? I can feel you," I whisper and she cries in response.

She scratches her nails down my arms and I feel her clench around me, grasping my orgasm out of me as well.

It's intense. Amplified by her being so close, holding me so tight, and vice versa.

It lasts longer than usual, and it makes me sad to think it may have to do for quite some time.

It's only when our breathing returns to normal, and she squirms the slightest bit on top of me that I realize something.

We forgot the condom.

…**..**

**Ok, guys don't worry. There WILL NOT be a teen pregnancy in this story. **

**Anyways. Hope y'all enjoyed this. Tensions are high at the Cullen's, so we'll dive more into that next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Also, if you have time, check out my new story, "Some Kind of Beautiful". (Yes, that is me shamelessly promoting. But seriously, check it out! Please.) **

**Hope y'all are having a good week. **

**See you soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**EPOV**

Yeah.

I was grounded.

Big time.

2 months of being detained.

No friends.

No sports.

No Bella.

And that one hurt the most.

I didn't even know what to do with myself.

I'd done a lot of homework.

Cleaned my room a lot.

Jacked off a lot too.

Bella and I had been skyping a lot. My parents didn't even know I had a skype, so they couldn't take it away, and I needed my computer for school, so yeah. They'd changed my facebook password and I didn't know what it was, not that that was even a big deal. I only ever liked pictures of Bella and uploaded ones of us or was tagged in some by her.

I missed her so fucking much.

I even missed Emmett. Civilization.

I'd spent a lot of time in AC and was now determined I had to get out of their ASAP.

With all the free time I've been having, I've had a lot of time to think.

At the beginning of my grounding period, Bella and I had a small pregnancy scare, because Bella wasn't sure she had taken her pill the morning before we did it sans condom, and even if she had, there's always a chance one of my swimmers is super strong.

Now that I think about it, how did neither of us realize why it felt so much better than any other time? All that bare skin on each other, in each other.

I get goose bumps thinking about it.

It's been one month and two weeks since we've done it and I'm going insane.

Luckily though, my parents have kind of accepted that Bella and I love each other, and are getting over it, kind of.

Heidi talked to my mom, and they decided that some time apart for us would be good, but that the harder they tried to keep us away from each other, the more trouble we would get in.

Of course, this sent my dad into a full sermon about why we should be able to fight the temptation, but after some steak and a couple hours of prayer, him and my mother decided to get off my back.

So, in two weeks Bella and I would reunite. And it would feel so good.

Heh…see what I did there?

Oh, shit.

I really need to get out of the house.

~~0~~0~~

**BPOV**

Two more awful weeks.

I was grounded too. Only Rose could come over and I barely saw her anymore cause she was always with Emmett who was such an animal, I could barely stand to be around him. He grunted his words like a fucking barbarian.

Ate like a rhinoceros.

Carried himself like a savage beast.

And for some reason, Rose found this irresistible.

I bet she was dropped on her head as a baby. Her older sister, Tanya, seems like the evil kind of sister who would be jealous of the attention Rose would get, and would "accidentally" drop her.

Anyways.

I'm currently in the middle of a Swan family dinner.

Kill me now.

Charlie just gave a detailed description of the surgery he performed and this spaghetti was starting to look like blood instead of tomato sauce.

"So, Bella. Where are we thinking for college? Brown, Harvard, Yale?" Charlie boomed from the end of the table.

I choked on my water.

"Um…well…" I sputtered.

"Bella, control yourself," Heidi scoffed, sipping her wine.

"Dad, I really don't think I'm interested in a school like that. I'm not sure what I even want to do," I was feeling all panicky.

I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life.

They both sat their forks down.

"You're kidding, right?" Heidi finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm joking. Gotcha!" I said in a monotone voice.

She slumped in her chair. "Charlie, what are we going to do?"

"Bella, we were under the impression that you've had this planned out for a while," he said seriously.

"Where in the hell did you get that idea from?"

"You!" Heidi said, her voice rising like any of this directly affected her.

I was so confused.

We'd never even had a college talk like this before. Neither of them had ever asked me what I wanted to become or where I wanted to go.

"Bella, please, for the love of all that's holy, please tell me you studied before taking the SAT," she rubbed her temples.

Nope.

Not even a little.

So I told her.

And she started crying and got up and left the room.

"Dammit, Bella," Charlie growled, abandoning his chair to follow her.

Abandoning me.

Like always.

~~0~~0~~

When I went up to my room that night, I started goggling career options.

I was hoping I'd done decent on the SAT.

Ya know, decent enough to get into at least one college, but even if I had done good, and they looked at my record, they would kick me out before even letting me in. I'd kinda screwed myself in that aspect.

Edward wants to go to a good college, and he says he wants to go with me, and eventually marry me someday. At first, it freaked me the fuck out, and then I was all gun-ho for that shit. Cause I mean, it's not like I wanted to go with anybody else. And as of right now, I'd totally marry the shit out of Edward.

He probably could even convince me to have kids one day. I mean, yeah, I knew I'd have them one day, regardless of whether Edward and I stayed together, but they'd probably be an accident.

But when Edward and I had the little scare a couple weeks ago, he'd been so great, despite his groundings. I wasn't all that worried. Guys had come in me before, but there was this part of me that was so weird. I wasn't totally freaking out, cause I knew if Edward was the daddy, my baby wouldn't be totally fucked, ya know?

Edward's a really good person. I'm not. So hopefully, if we ever do have kids. It'll even out.

Hopefully.

~~0~~0~~

It's Friday and I'm spending it at home.

I've become a fucking loser.

And I almost don't care at the moment. Because I have now been introduced to a show called American Horror Story.

And it's so fucking amazing.

I can barely handle it. I mean, I'm scared as fuck right now, but I'm only on episode two and hooked. Plus, Tate is a really sexy psycho. He's got nothing on Edward, but damn. I'd tap that.

As I'm minding my business, basically shitting myself from how scared I am, Heidi bursts into my room, screaming that I didn't do the dishes.

I'm exasperated cause I have to pause my show, and a little startled.

"What are you talking about? Why did you hire a maid if you're just going to have me do her dirty work?" I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"Bella, you have to learn how to take care of things! You barely have any responsibilities, and you never do any of them! It's not ok!" She continued to scream about all the things I don't do and how I'm a failure.

I flipped through a magazine.

"You done?" I asked about an hour later when she finally paused to take a breath.

She visibly heated back up.

"I really don't care if you're done," I shrugged and picked up my computer, ready to continue with my show, "My suggestion for you is to cry me a river and then build a bridge and get over it. Mkay?"

"THAT. IS. IT!" She screamed, slamming my door.

Like Charlie would care about any of this shit. She was living in a dream world if she thought I was going to start doing the "chores" she gave me and especially if she thought my father would care.

She really married the wrong man.

~~0~~0~~

The weekend passed slowly and I barely saw Edward, Monday, because his parents had asked the teachers to keep us separated until further notice.

How fucking dramatic.

Heidi was looking into boarding schools for me, for next year.

Another dramatic woman.

When would she learn that if she just left me alone, things would be so much easier than they are?

It was really kind of sad. I think she really wanted to be a mom, and Charlie was probably triple wrapping so he wouldn't have another spawn to take care of.

I pray that Heidi never procreates. She can adopt a little fart if she has to have one so bad.

But until then.

Stay fucking away from me.

I wasn't worried she was gonna send me away. She'd been trying forever, and to no avail, plus I really hadn't even done anything that had upset Charlie, so she just was acting like her crazy ass self.

Fine by me.

~~0~~0~~

It was the weekend again.

One more week of torture and then Edward and I could hang out again.

But tonight, I was going over to Rosalie's for some old school drinking.

We had rented some scary ass movies, and any time someone cussed, we'd take a shot.

We were gonna be wasted.

But first, we were going to eat and wait until it got dark to start the films.

When I got to her house, Mama Hale welcomed me.

"Bella darling, hi! How are you, sweetie?"

She was always so nice.

"I'm fantastic! And you?"

"Oh, I'm great, honey! Thanks for asking! Rosie is upstairs and the pizza should be here in about 30 minutes. You girls don't get too crazy tonight. Me and Mr. Hale are going out for a little dancing and romantic night, so you girls be good!" She says as Mr. Hale comes in the room and swoops her out into their car.

So sweet.

I made my way upstairs and found Rose sitting on her bed, painting her nails.

"Hey, B."

"Sup, R?"

She rolls her eyes at my lameness.

"Did you get the stuff?" I ask.

"Did I get the stuff?" She asks in a mocking tone, and then holds up three bottles of tequila.

"Holy shit. It's beautiful." Pretty sure my eyes are glazed over. "But we cannot drink all that. We'll still have a headache next weekend, and I need to be in tiptop shape for Edward's and mine reunion, if ya, know what I mean."

She rolls her eyes again. "How long has it been?"

"Too fucking long. I swear, as I drove here, I was seeing mirages of Edward's dick. I was basically drooling," I slumped beside her on her bed.

"That's disgusting."

"Eh, come on. Like you don't enjoy a good blowjob from time to time," I make a crude sound, and she just stares at me, fighting back a smile.

"You, Bella Swan," she's still trying not to smile, "are ghastly."

"You love me."

"Lord knows why," she kisses her cross necklace and goes back to painting her nails.

"So, have you and Em done it without a rubber yet?"

"A couple times. He's pulled out before, not like it matters though. I'm on the best birth control. Why? Has Edward?"

"Our last time, yeah. He totally freaked. He was supportive, but freaking out. It was kinda hot. His hair was everywhere cause we had just done it, and all this shit, and I wasn't even worried. I just wanted to do it again."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how hot is his O face?"

"Eleven."

We both just smirked at each other.

"Em's is hot too. I know you think he's a caveman, but he's a sexy one. Like, he always makes this noise and…unff…it's so hot." She moans and I laugh.

We really are sick perverted freaks.

Like sisters.

~~0~~0~~

I feel like I'm dying.

At some point last night, we passed out.

I'm not even sure what happened last night, but whatever it was, was bad, because my body is screaming at me, and I can see my head pounding, like in my eyes.

My bladder is threatening to explode, and my mouth is dryer than the Sahara.

Rose is just a blonde blob next to me, her hand hanging on to an empty shot glass.

I leave her for now.

As I'm walking to the bathroom, I realize I'm still partly drunk, and the room is spinning.

I fall down half way there, and a few minutes later, realize I've somehow gotten to the guest bathroom.

How the hell did I do that?

Then my ears shatter when Jasper yells. "Bella, goodness gracious! Honey are you ok?"

No, I'm not fucking ok.

My ears are bleeding.

I actually cover them. This is too much this early in the morning.

"Bella, it's 3 in the afternoon. Why are you in your pajamas? And where's my sister? She's not being a very good hostess if you're half asleep in our hallway. Come on, sweetie." He hoists me up, and I'm kind of surprised he's strong.

I want to ask him if there's a way he cannot speak anymore, but I physically cannot force the words out of my throat. Too dry.

"Rose!" Jasper bangs on the door. I'm dead weight in his arms.

Room's still spinning.

"Golly gee, I guess we're going in. Let's hope she has clothes on!" he laughs like this is the funniest fucking thing he's ever heard and the sound is like a constant roaring in my ear.

Rose is still passed out and I'm starting to wonder if she's alive, but then Jasper plops me on the bed, and my brain falls loose.

"What are you doing?" I groan.

It comes out all fucked up, and Jasper just laughs. "You girls must have had a crazy night. I've told Rosie here to stay off the bottle."

And I'm just like…what?

Jasper…understands…this…?

No.

He can't.

"Hang tight, Bell." He runs into her bathroom, but it sounds like a stampede, and comes back with some water and pills.

I readily take them, not even caring what they are.

"Jasper," I croak out. "You know what alcohol is?"

He gives me a sly smile and backs out of her room.

It's kinda creepy, but I'm too dead to care.

Rosalie stirs a few minutes later.

She immediately runs to the toilet, and I hold her hair.

"Your brother is weird," I comment as she makes horrible retching noises.

"Tell me," _barf _"about it," _barf_.

~~0~~0~~

One more fucking day and then we are free!

Fucking free, I say!

But yeah. It's Sunday.

And we're getting another lecture about the troubles of teen partying, sex, and alcohol.

What_ever_.

But just as I feel like I might just run out of the room from sheer boredom, I look across the auditorium.

And there sits sexy little Edward, in his church attire.

Gah, it makes me so hot.

He turns toward me, as if he can feel my eyes on him. He smiles.

I lick my lips and make an obscene hand gesture.

He gulps.

…

**So, I suck, but that's nothing new. **

**Another new chapter soon. I swear.**

**And unfortunately. **

**It will be the last actual chapter. Then the epilogue. **

**And then outtakes. So let me know what you guys want to see in the epilogue and outtakes and I will try to make it work! **

**See you soon! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters. **

**BPOV**

It had been five precious weeks since Ed and I had been reunited. We'd barely spent a second apart, except for nights and all that unfortunate shit.

At school, we could barely part for the few classes we didn't have together. Fortunately, it was Thursday, which meant only one more day of having to be separated, because Friday, Edward and I were going camping.

I know what you're thinking, Esme would never allow it, but what Esme doesn't know, won't hurt her.

See, Esme thinks Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are going camping this Friday for a man's night.

Heidi thinks I'm going over to Rosalie's, and Mrs. Hale thinks Rose is coming over to my house.

Heidi and Tanya are going to marriage conferences with their husbands, which includes my dad, so I'm good with hopefully no one checking in.

What will happen, is Emmett and Rose are going to go to their own little camping site, while Edward and I go to our own. I don't really know what Jasper and Alice will be up to this weekend, and honestly, I don't really care.

I pray this all goes without a hitch, cause otherwise it looks like Edward and I will be spending more time apart than we had just gotten done experiencing.

That was absolute torture by the way; although I was still deeply confused about the interesting encounter I'd had with Jasper. But that's a whole different story.

But back to the present. I was on my way to Edward's to "work" on some homework.

And by work, I mean make out.

Edward's just so…hot.

There's really no other word to describe him. He just oozes with sex appeal and it makes me constantly horny.

So horny, in fact, I planned to seduce him once I got there.

It was May here now, which meant the weather was getting a lot warmer than it had been in a while, so I was breaking out my short shorts and tiny tanks that barely covered any skin. It went well with the tan Rose and I had been working on in the last few weeks.

I finally made it to his house and was pleased to see Esme's car was gone. Success.

I let myself in, and walked up to Edward's room, to find him lounging in basketball shorts and some church tee.

Those needed to come off immediately.

"Hey," I said smiling at his cute self.

He smiled back, showing the little dimple on the right corner of his mouth. I walked over and kissed it, which quickly turned into him pinning me beneath him as he worked on pulling off my tank top.

"Oh, fuck…" he groaned, once he pulled it off and realized I'd gone without a bra. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and I moaned and writhed against his thigh, feeling him grow even harder against my hip.

"When…is…your m-mom getting back?" I gasped out shakily, as he trailed his fingers over my lower stomach. It made the muscles jump pleasurably.

"Who cares?" he mumbled, kissing his way down my stomach. "All I want right now is to be face first between your thighs." His eyes blazed and I made a really embarrassing sound.

He smirked and continued his descent, only stopping to tear my shorts off me.

Before he took off my thong, I stopped him again. "Seriously, though, when is she getting back?"

"Like 7ish, I think."

I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 6:15.

"Okay," I mumbled, barely being able to concentrate on anything besides his mouth on my now bare flesh.

Damn, he's really gotten good at this…

~~0~~0~~

"Ok, so this is where we're camping," Rose kissed Emmett's neck with a giggle, "and this is where you're going to be camping," she pointed to a new spot on the map with a perfectly polished nail.

We were hanging out at the entrance to the camping trails, making our arrangements in case something happened and we all needed to meet up and what not. Edward and I were in my Range Rover and Rose and Em were in Emmett's truck.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you guys in the morning," Edward said, with a dorky wave to them.

Rose came up to me and pretended to be all clingy. "I'll miss you, baby," she whispered, clutching me to her.

"Mmm, you know I'll miss you baby girl," I grabbed her butt, right as she grabbed my tits and we both busted out laughing. Emmett and Edward stared with expressions that were a little grossed out, intrigued, and turned on.

Boys.

She got in Emmett's car, and I let Edward drive mine. Before they pulled away, I made the eating out gesture to her, right as she was making it to me.

I tell you, we're spirit animals.

Edward rolled his eyes. "When are you two going to come out and be together?"

I sighed, longingly. "If only it were that simple," I teased, and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You know you think it's hot when we act all lesbo."

He sighed, and shifted uncomfortable. "Bella…" he whined.

"What?" I trailed a hand down his stomach, raising his shirt to touch his abs. "You don't get turned on at the thought of Rose and me kissing each other…?"

I was holding back guffaws at what I was saying and the adorable blush that seemed to be taking over the top half of Edward's body.

"The thought of seeing Rose's bare tits against mine as we're panting from coming together," I lowered my hand and stroked him through his pants.

He gasped, and I broke out laughing when the car violently swerved.

"You're evil," he groaned, resituating himself in his pants.

I just giggled.

~~0~~0~~

Once we finally made it to the campsite, it was dusk, and we hurried and set up the tent.

When that was all done, we started a small fire, even though it was cold, and laid out our sleeping bags so we could see the stars.

"Ya know, when we're in the city, you can hardly see any stars, but out here it's…"

"Breathtaking," I finished for him.

It really freaking was. I'd never seen so many stars in my life.

We laid in comfortable silence for a while, until I turned over. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked with a small smile.

"I love you so much."

His smile got wider. "I've never loved anything as much as I love you, Bella."

I couldn't help but to lean over and kiss his cute, plump lips.

"I thinking moving here was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"It was definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me; that's for sure," he bumped his nose against mine.

"You know, it's funny how life works. I thought moving here was going to totally suck, and to think if I had stayed in Forks, I would probably be at some lame party, getting totally shit-faced, and missing this amazing moment with you."

"Before you got here, I spent my Friday nights studying or at church events. Not that, that stuff is wrong or whatever, but my life was so…just so dull. Without you, it was stuffy and all wrong. I had no idea that meeting someone like you could change my life completely around. And you really have. I'm a whole new person, and I like this one a lot more." He said sincerely, and I kissed him again.

"Edward, you saved me. I mean, I know it's cliché and shit, but seriously, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be in like, rehab, or something equally horrifying. I was on a bad path and you changed me just by being your amazing self."

It was true. He really had changed me. By now, back in Forks, I would have been pregnant; probably by someone I might not have even known their name. I was such a rebel without a cause, which, I mean, technically, I still am, but Edward taught me about love.

Slowly, our kisses became much more heated, and Edward suggested we move back into the tent. He diminished the fire, and laid me down on our makeshift bed.

We slowly removed one another's clothes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, once I was fully nude.

That night, we slowly made love, and I didn't even feel lame about it.

~~0~~0~~

**EPOV**

I was drunk on love.

You know, for a while I had worried, that one day, Bella and I would be over the "honeymoon stage" in our relationship, and we would grow apart, but time had only done greater things for us.

We were so comfortable around each other. We could totally be just our goofy selves and make love, or fuck, or even just talk, and it was still more fun that I'd ever had in my life.

Bella was just that kind of girl that made everything better because everyone liked her.

Well, mostly. I mean, Victoria and Mr. Orsino, probably had personal vendettas for her now, but they brought those upon themselves.

It was summer in Phoenix now and "hot as balls" as Bella said.

I didn't think my balls ever got this hot, but ya know.

I'd come to realize that summer was my favorite time of year with Bella. She had been rocking this perfect tan since April and she was in a bikini all the time. Which meant a permanent hard on for me.

Yep, my recovery rate was still fantastic.

As was my libido. And Bella's.

We were just horndogs.

I loved swimming with her, too. She reminded me of like a sexy mermaid, and having a pool in my backyard was seriously choice.

And extremely convenient.

We had spent a good portion of June just lying out with Alice and Jas, and Em and Rose.

Alice had gotten a little less annoying, and Jasper was so chill, he was easy to be around, so it all worked out.

I kept taking admiring glances at Bella's perfect ass, seriously feeling the need to get up and just take a quick squeeze. She was passed out on the cushioned chair, her hair piled on her head, and the back of her bikini untied, with her raybans crooked on her face.

Geez, she was even adorable sleeping.

Emmett and jasper were playing water basketball and I was supposed to be the ref, but I was slightly amused by the sight next to me. I've been over how cute Bella is, but it was even cuter, that Alice and Rose were passed out beside her, with Rose in the middle. They were on this little two-person lay out chair, but since they were so tiny, they all fit. And they looked like triplets.

Rose was the tallest and tannest of them all, but they all had their bikini's untied, hair piled up, and sunglasses on.

I was glad Rose and Bella had become a lot friendlier toward Alice. I fully believe it was because they sat down and had a talk with her about life, and how it wasn't one big Disney musical. It had hit Alice hard for a while, but she was slowly coming to the party.

I'm not entirely sure what goes on with Jasper, but ya know. Who cares, anyway?

Emmett was starting to get bummed. He would be leaving for Berkley in two months, which would mean him getting to see a lot less of Rosalie.

But, we were actually all going to apply to Berkley, and hope for the best. We all knew it was a bit unrealistic to think it would all work out, but we can hope. Alice had her hopes set on a smaller Christian college that was in Seattle, and Jasper pretty much planned to follow her wherever.

I really hoped the four of us would be able to go away together. That would just be so choice.

~~0~~0~~

A few days later, Bella and I were having a movie night at her house.

Bella was wearing one of my t-shirts I'd left here, and it only went to the tops of her thighs. I kept getting flashes of her bright pink and yellow polka dot panties.

She was just too cute.

Her hair was down and wavy, and felt incredibly soft when I would run my fingers through it. Her skin was soft and tanned, and she was wearing little make up, most of it had come off from earlier when we had gone to the zoo.

It was so hot; I just had on my shorts, and nothing else. We were lying on top of her sheets, with the fan on high. The valley of the sun will do this, though.

Our movie night quickly turned into us making out, and it was even hotter in the room, but in a bearable way.

Bella pulled off her – really my – shirt and revealed the bra that matched her cute underwear. Next went my shorts, and soon, it was just flesh on flesh.

I dipped two fingers into her, to make sure she was ready, and was met with hot and wet juices, that I just had to taste.

Sliding down her body, I attached my tongue to her clit, and licked her until she begged me to stop.

"Please," she moaned, bucking her hips against mine. So greedy.

Lucky for her, I was greedy, too.

I entered her after securing the condom, and it was just bliss. She was still just as tight as ever, and it had really become home to my main man down south.

I could last longer now, and she came twice more with me in her, before I shot my load.

We fell back against her sheets, sweating and panting, seemingly the same way we had ended all of our rendezvous'.

Bella giggled a little. "I love you."

"I love you too, B."

…

**Fin. **

**Also, I still want to hear y'alls thoughts about what you want to see in the Epilogue and outtakes, so let me know!**

**Okay, so I know we still have a few more updates to go, before it's actually completely over, but I'm feeling emotional and sentimental, so here I go with all my thank you's. **

**First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read the story, thought about it, started it and didn't finish, read just for lemons, etc. If you even saw this story on the archive, THANK YOU. **

**But seriously, y'all rock, and thank you for putting up with my crappy updating schedule, typos, and rookie writing. I love you all so effing much! **

**Thanks again. **

**Exciting news! This story has been nominated for Best Rosalie at The Sunflower Awards. This is so exciting for me, and it would mean so much to me if y'all went and voted for me on there. **

**The link: **: / thesunflowerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2011/10/nominations (dot) html

**Voting begins January 29 and ends February 19. **


	27. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters and Twilight. **

**~5 years later~**

**BPOV**

College was and is wonderful.

I absolutely loved everything about it: The freedom, the debates in class, and even all the work.

The parties were a plus too.

Let me catch you up to speed.

See, senior year at The Enlightened Path had blown by, and before we knew it, Edward, Rose, and I were at Berkley with Emmett. We had all gotten into different programs and such, but damn, it was a blessing that it worked out like that.

Rose and I had shared a dorm room with two other bitches for freshman year, and then we had gotten an apartment together in the same building Edward and Emmett shared an apartment. It was bliss.

Emmett had majored in business, and was actually working at a pretty good company at the moment. He had actually proposed to Rosalie two weeks ago, and they were planning to get married 6 months from now, in June. It was going to be in Arizona, and I was obviously, going to be the Maid of Honor, and Edward, the Best Man.

Rosie was majoring in sociology, and wanted to work in Child Services. I thought it was a very noble of her…but I sure as hell wasn't jealous.

Edward had finally decided he would be majoring in business and marketing. He had actually just gotten back from Japan for two months for studying abroad/internship and I was so happy he was back. He was always reassuring me that we would never have to move there, but if his plans worked out, he would visit there about every other month for at least a week. I wasn't thrilled about that, but it's life, I suppose.

Jasper and Alice ended up going to the Christian College in Seattle, and sometimes we meet up with them on the weekends. Alice has seriously grown into a great girl; she's mature, funny…sometimes, and we've actually convinced her to drink with us even though Emmett is the only legal drinker around. Jasper and Alice are both majoring in preaching type things. Jasper wants to be a preacher and Alice wants to be a women's leader. It fits for them.

Now on to the person you care about the most…moi. I decided last minute to major in Journalism and minor in Psychology. The job I did this for is for a local magazine that gets more and more popular everyday. I want to write in the part of the magazine that's basically random, but the part requires a minor in Psychology, so I just went with that.

I mean…I guess you could say I've grown up a bit. Edward and I are pretty solid as a couple. We did go through a short time, freshman year, where we called it quits for about a month, and it was literally the worst month of my life.

It was during that break period that I realized, again, Edward was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I needed to get some lady balls and get my man back. We had broken up after fighting about marriage, kids, and of course, church.

Edward insists that when we have kids, we make them religious, and I'm very apprehensive. How on earth does he expect me to be a role model? I mean, I've been going to church for a long time now, but I've never really paid attention or gotten involved. I only go for Edward, and it's so much different than high school.

The church people are actually good people, and they're not judgmental, and it's sending me a totally different message than I've known my whole life. I mean, I'm not gonna be a snore and talk about my religious transformation, because honestly, it's very weak, but I've changed a bit. I've gotten a bit better about cussing…openly. I still think like a sailor. And Edward and I still do it, which I guess is a sin, and I curse a lot during that. But hey, I'm only human…heh…I'm a terrible person, but that's beside the point.

The point is that I love life right now.

I'm a little miffed that Rose got engaged before I did, and I can't exactly figure out why.

Edward talks about it all the time, but I yet to have received a ring. Plus Rosie got a rock. A huge one. It's bigger than her nail on that finger.

My finger is still bare.

Whatever.

Up until freshman year, I hadn't even wanted to get married until I was like, 30, or something ancient like that.

But now that I'm 20, 30 really doesn't seem that ancient, and marriage is what I want.

And…grudgingly, kids are looking especially cute right now. But I'm firm about that with Edward. I want a career before he knocks me up. And now that Edward is all man, I'm positive he has some strong swimmers in there, because we had another scare after we were both drunk at a party and forewent any type of birth control.

Scary shit.

To the present though, school's just starting back up after Christmas break, and it's rough, but it has to happen. And it's my last year, Thank God.

I love school, but not _that_ much.

I could probably complain a lot more, but Edward's hot and still mine, so I think I've got it pretty good.

**~~0~~0~~**

"Bella, I swear on my mother, if you're not ready in 5 minutes, I'm leaving you. Alice didn't come down here to miss the fucking dress fitting!"

I think I've forgotten to mention this, but since Em asked Rosie to marry him, she's become a psychotic bridezilla.

They're getting married in three months, and she is a fucking psycho. I find myself wishing I wasn't the Maid of Honor. I mean, I'm glad I am, but at times, I wish she was chill like she used to be.

Between finishing school, dealing with all of her mother's thoughts on how the wedding should be, hashing out the details herself, and trying to lose the 10 pounds she'd, and we'd all gained, since the beginning, she was a frantic out of control, mess. She needed help and a serious spa day. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be today.

No, no.

Today we were going to the dress fitting. She had four bridesmaids: Her sister Tanya, Alice, a girl we'd met our first year here, Carmen, and me.

Everyone was meeting us at the dress shop, including Alice, who was coming from Seattle for this and so Jasper could see his sister.

Emmett's groomsmen's are Edward, Jasper, Melvin, and his cousin, Braden.

Rose called my name again, and I regretfully had to forego finishing my hair, leaving it to dry on it's own.

When I walked out of my room, she was glaring at me, and I just gave her the bitch brow, grabbed a skinny cow bar, and dropped it after she gave me her own bitch brow.

She had forced me to diet with her, and I was ravenous. She said we all needed to look perfect and that my ass was getting big. She then said to thank her for being a true friend, and I really had to, cause yeah, my ass was getting large. Luckily, Edward said he'd loved my curves I'd gotten, which was really only 15 pounds heavier since high school, but still. I definitely needed to lose it.

We walked out to Rose's car, and she zoomed away, looking more stressed than ever.

"Rose…I think you need a weekend of no stress."

Bad idea.

I repeat, bad idea.

She completely turned around in her seat, still speeding well over the speed limit, and proceeded to chew me out about how she would remind me about how insensitive I was when I was getting married. I gave her the finger and told her to keep her effing eyes on the road.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

My phone chirped, and I was pleased to see it was Edward.

**Hey baby, we still on for tonight? –E**

I smiled and bit my lip.

**You bet your sweet ass we are. –B**

We were totally gonna do it tonight.

We'd barely done it at all lately, and I was getting almost as fed up as Rose was with the lack of orgasms. It can seriously damage a girl, ya know.

**~~0~~0~~**

The dress fitting was painful.

Rose was a total bitch and I was glad she, Em, Jas, and Alice were gonna be out tonight, giving Ed and me some quality time.

College and California had made Edward so fucking hot. I could barely take it. Especially when he would come over in his work clothes. Unff.

He got to my apartment around 8, and we ate dinner and attempted to watch a movie, but really it just turned into one big make out session, and eventually a very long round of sex.

My favorite.

We did on the couch, one the floor, in my bed, and in the shower.

He still had some pretty fantastic stamina.

Once we were exhausted and lying in bed, still panting, he tucked me under his arm and to his chest. "You know, soon, we're going to be engaged."

I yawned, and whispered while nodding off. "What are we waiting for?"

**~~0~~0~~**

"I present you with for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen!" The preacher announced jollily.

I wiped a tear from my eye and catcalled, seeing Edward doing the same.

This was it. Rosie and Em were officially married.

We were old now.

We all graduated. We had jobs. We were adults now and it was fucking scary.

I was 21 years old.

Still immature as I was 5 years ago, but in a bit of a different way. My priorities shifted and now all I needed was for Edward to propose.

After the reception, right after Em and Rose drove away in their honeymoon car, Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"This is so surreal…" He whispered.

"You're telling me," I said back, lifting the hair off my neck to relieve myself of the Arizona heat.

"It's also weird being back here…staying at our parents. It's like we're 17 again, but with adult responsibilities."

"17 was the best year of my life…just like every year after that…well mostly," I laughed, referring to the few times I put a strain on our relationship.

"Damn right. Now, what do you say to going and pretending were 17 again, and revisit your childhood room?" He kissed my neck and I shivered.

"You're such a naughty boy," I whispered untangling myself from him and pinching his ass, walking to our car.

We raced home, beating Heidi and Charlie, who were undoubtedly crying fake tears with the other parents at the reception still.

In a hurried frenzy, we were naked in a flash and Edward was lining himself up with me. Edward had gotten even better at the whole sex bit, and I had come twice already before he was close to blowing his load.

"Edward…fuck! Yes! Fuck me harder, baby!"

What? I said I still struggled with my language in bed…don't judge me.

"Bella, shit!" He took one hand off my head board, still slamming into me like a pro, and rubbed my clit with so much force, I immediately clamped down, again, for the third time, and shook with my orgasm.

He dropped his weight onto me, did three more powerful thrusts and spilled into me, growling his love for me.

Aaaand that's how little Olivia was conceived.

**~~0~~0~~**

**EPOV**

**~2 years later~**

When Olivia Renee Cullen was born, she weighed a healthy 7 pounds 6 ounces and was absolutely perfect.

I thought I had understood love in terms of family and romance, until Bella gave birth to Olivia.

I'd never seen anything more perfect in my life, besides Bella.

The moment I heard her crying, I swear my heart swelled to twice the size to make room for all the love. I sobbed like a girl, possibly more than Bella.

Olivia had been a shock. That's for sure.

Some defect in Bella's birth control on the night of Em and Rose's wedding, and voila, she was in there.

I proposed to Bella about a month later, after chickening out four other times that I tried.

We were lying in bed on Saturday morning, being lazy, and I finally plucked up the balls and just asked her.

I was surprised when she immediately sprinted out of bed, and starting puking her guts up.

I remember being completely bummed as I held her hair, thinking just the thought of marrying me made her physically ill.

After she brushed her teeth and finally felt like she could move away from the toilet, she said yes, but immediately ran back to the toilet.

We thought she had gotten a bug from Japan, where we had been the week before, but as it turns out, she was actually pregnant.

We learned this, two weeks later, when Bella realized she was extremely late, and that the morning sickness was only getting worse.

When the doctor announced Bella was 6 weeks along, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but my emotions had a mind of their own, because when Bella started to cry "happy tears" I joined in with.

For a long time we were freaked and we didn't tell our parents until 8 weeks along, at which point Heidi flew out way too much for Bella's and my taste, to help. She was actually quite helpful, for being someone who had never had kids of her own. She and Bella have grown closer over Olivia.

Because of the pregnancy, the wedding, which we had originally planned for January, got bumped to the end of August so Bella wasn't a "total fatass, knocking people over with my gargantuan stomach as I walk down the isle, eating everything in sight". Her words, not mine.

Again, the parents weren't thrilled about a shotgun wedding, but we were planning on getting married anyway, so waiting just seemed illogical.

Olivia definitely brought the families together. Mom and Dad were less than thrilled that she was a love child, and that Bella and I moved in together before we were married but all hard feelings went away when I took Olivia out to see them in the waiting room.

She really is the most perfect thing I've ever seen.

She's got a lot of hair on her, and it's a complete mix of Bella's and my color. Her eyes are definitely mine though, completely green. I think she is going to look most like Bella, but I can't be sure, yet.

Bella had to turn down the job she wanted for writing, because the hours were ridiculous, and with the monthly out of town trips I had to make, it just wasn't sensible, so she took a much smaller job, writing for a larger magazine, with a much smaller column. Hopefully, she'll be able to work her way up over time, and get the job she wants.

She claims she's happy though. She can work from home, only occasionally going in for meetings that they insist Olivia be in tow for, and I have to admit I enjoy being the breadwinner.

I was born to be a family man, even if things were a little out of order.

Bella and Olivia are the most low maintenance pair ever, and I swear they have conversations telepathically around me.

I love life right now. My job, my family…everything.

The only small hiccup in the plan is our parenting styles.

At the rate we're going, Olivia will be the most spoiled child in the history of the world.

It's really bad. We're terrible.

She gets everything she looks at. She makes a peep and we rush to her side, which isn't far from either of us at any time.

We were both worried during the pregnancy that we would suck at the whole parenting thing, but hey, Olivia's alive still, which isn't necessarily an easy feat with babies who seem to want to kill themselves all the time.

**~~0~~0~~**

"Honey, we're home!" I heard Bella shout in a singsong voice from the front room.

I walked out of my office and into the foyer and busted out laughing.

Olivia and Bella were matching at the moment. Bella had a pink tee shirt that said, "My kid's the shit", and little 15-month-old Olivia had a matching one that said, "I'm the shit". They both had RayBan sunglasses on, and jeans. The only difference was Bella had a blazer over her outfit and Olivia had a light jacket on her.

Bella was smiling proudly. "What do you think?" She asked twirling the two of them after setting down her purse and diaper bag.

"Beautiful," I said, then remembering my role as a parent and said, "Where's mine?"

"Beautiful!" Olivia exclaimed after me, and we both cooed at her. I held my arms out to her when she said "daddy" and cradled her to me, encircling Bella was my other arm.

I was a tad worried that Olivia would start cussing fairly soon, considering the poor choice of words Bella and I used too often around her, but that was another worry for another day. It wasn't like she had an expletive on her shirt or anything.

Heh…Bella and I probably needed to talk.

We had different parenting styles.

Our parents insisted we enlist Olivia in a private Christian pre-school and Bella disagreed wholeheartedly.

One, it was really expensive. Two, we were mostly going off one income, with Bella's helping out occasionally. Three, it was really fucking expensive. Four, have I mentioned it was expensive?

She was enrolled despite both our opinions though. I knew it was for the best. I didn't want her to be like her hypocritical parents, but oh well.

Olivia did her own thing, like Bella. They both beat to their own drum, and I love that. Olivia's going to be a rebel without a cause. I can just feel it.

**~~0~~0~~ **

Later that same day, Rosalie and Emmett said they were going to babysit Olivia so Bella and I could go out on a much-needed date.

Honestly, I was just looking forward to the sex. Olivia slept in our bed most nights, which made it a little difficult to get off.

I hadn't had an orgasm in three weeks, and I was a little tightly wound.

Bella on the other hand, had an orgasm almost daily.

Ever since the pregnancy, her tits have been gold. When she was pregnant, she actually came a few times just from me kissing and massaging them. I felt like Zeus or some crazy shit like that.

Because Olivia sleeps like none other, just like her mom, Bella has around 5 hours of free time every day, and often calls panting, and so close to completion. It's extremely bittersweet getting a boner at work, but I really can't complain cause my wife is hot.

Speaking of that, she looks extra sexy tonight, in a revealing dress that shows off her now D cup tits like none other.

I was practically drooling at dinner, and now that we're home, it's time for the fun to begin.

I turn on our stereo, and slowly unzip her dress, kissing up and down her bare back. Suddenly, she turns around and puts my hands roughly on her bare breasts. I bite back a moan.

"Edward, I don't want any of this slow, vanilla sex you seem to insist upon lately. I want a good, hard, fucking," She emphasizes each word with a nip down my bare chest and abs, until suddenly I'm feeling a breeze and then my pants and boxers are completely gone.

"Fuck my mouth, Edward," she says in this voice that makes me want to do just that, so I do.

I forcefully take hold of her hair and move her back and forth on my dick, feeling her choke a few times, and feeling a little bit sick about how I delight in the sound and feeling.

All too soon, I'm about to come, so I pull her up and throw her on the bed, pushing her onto her knees and hands.

"Ungh, yes…" She hisses when I move under her, so she's straddling my face.

"Ride my face, baby," I groan into her pussy lips, taking a good long lick up her bare cunt.

"Oh, fuck!" She whines, bucking her hips into my face.

Soon, she has one hand on the headboard, and one hand in my hair, riding my face like a pro, screaming to come. And she does just that when I bite down on her clit, hard.

I don't give her time to recover, instead rolling out from under her, pushing her face down and still on her knees, lining up my dick with her entrance.

She pushes back against me, and I chuckle deeply. "Always wanting more." I push forward just slightly. I hear her whimper into the pillow.

I bend myself over her, grabbing the headboard above her, and slam home, delighting in her scream.

I fuck her hard and fast, stroking her G-spot and pinching and pulling her nipples until we can't take it anymore, and come together.

And that is how Spencer Emmett Cullen was conceived.

…

**Seriously, thanks again guys for being the best fans ever!  
><strong>

**There will be around two or three outtakes. **

**Also, as I said last time, this story was nominated for Best Rosalie at The Sunflower Awards. Voting starts January 29 so please, please, vote for me. Thanks again!**

**Link: **

: / thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/10/nominations(dot)

html

**Also, I just started a new story "Bottled Up", so please check it out.**


	28. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Rose POV **

**Outtake 1: TMI Tuesday**

**-This is set during Chapter 5, at which point Rosalie is going to TMI Tuesday at Abstinence Club-**

I was frustrated Bella was bailing on me to join the club, but whatevs. If she wanted to be a bitch, then fine. I could be a bitch, too. And I intended to be one during TMI Tuesday, a.k.a. the worst day of the week.

The _only _good thing about the club was that Emmett was there, and even then, he was paying attention and oohing and awing at all the right parts while all I was left with was unsatisfied desires and damp panties.

Emmett was just so…_sigh_…

Like, I have no other words to describe him other than orgasm. The way his muscles flex whenever he moves, the way his brow scrunches up when he gets confused, even the way he eats his food gets me hot; all these things leave me panting at night, alone, and nowhere near feeling sated.

I love everything about him. I love that I'm smarter, I love the way he looks at me, I love his laugh, personality, everything. He is so nice and welcoming to everybody; so honest and happy and open. He is the complete opposite of what I am, and I usually find that annoying in others, but in Emmett, it just makes me horny.

Like, _really _horny.

Constantly.

Sometimes, I'm sure I'll just randomly orgasm around him. Like, when he brushes his arm against mine and there's that tiny shock that just makes me want to maul him. Ugh, or when he runs his hand over his hair. _Hot damn_.

When I walked into the Club, and saw he was saving a spot for me, I nearly died from butterflies.

"Hey," I smiled as I sat down, and he put his arm around the back of my chair. I could feel its presence and I hoped he could see that my nipples were hard and inviting him to suck on them.

What? It's T.M.I. Tuesday for a reason.

"Hey, how are you?" He rumbles and my body is ready.

Edward half waved from the other side of Emmett, and I smirked thinking he probably had a lot to confess today. Bella was a hot piece of ass, and I'd seen the lustful glances Edward had not so subtly been throwing at her. Of course, he had no idea what he was doing. Ten bucks says he's never even jacked off before.

Now Emmett…I was confident he must have at least once. I mean, he was 18 fucking years old.

It was past time he did the dirty, and I would gladly be the girl to help him out, if he would ever make the damn first move.

I may be a lot of things, but Rosalie fucking Hale does not make the first move. I'm a lady on the streets but a freak in the sheets. _Wink_.

I chatted for a while with Edward and Emmett before our "leader", Mrs. Tights started talking.

I felt bad for the poor thing. She claimed to have never had sex in her life, and she was married. I don't even understand it at all.

Plus, it was a total lie that I was in here. I'd had sex before. I was not a virgin to anything but butt sex, and even then, I'd been pressured for ass play.

I was so not the girl who should come to this club.

But I didn't really have a choice. Not joining the club would surely sell my parents that I'd had sex and that would mean a cut off for my credit card, and all hell would break loose if I ever lost that.

I also didn't want anyone thinking I was a whore, ya know? I had integrity and I knew I wasn't a whore, but people talk in this society and if I planned on getting into Emmett's pants, which will be soon, then I have to keep up the good girl image.

Which is completely ironic, but hey, who doesn't love some good irony?

Mrs. Tights started the meeting off with her usual prayer and blabbering about why we gathered here today and all I could do was stare at the bulge in Emmett's pants.

I mean, I bet he was like at least 7 inches…probably had some pretty awesome girth too. I groaned a little about that thought, but more so about the fact that there was still an hour and 46 minutes left of this torture.

"This saddens me to say, but in the past week, we've lost three members. All of them have various reasons as to why they left, but I urge you all to take this matter deeply to your hearts. Also, because of this, I've decided we're going to start a new thing today. Instead of people volunteering to share their struggles from this past week, we're going to go around in a circle and discuss our woes. Everyone will have to share something. Don't be afraid of being judged. We're a family here."

I couldn't help but to grown and roll my eyes. "Fuck," I cursed under my breath. This was _so _gonna be longer than the average 2 hour meeting.

He leaned over. "Got something really bad you need to confess?"

And he fucking winked.

I died.

Like, literally, I was going to have a heart attack.

Fortunately, I managed a giggle and winked back. On the inside I was journaling my heart away. _Dear Journal, Emmett winked and made a sexual innuendo, this means he's DTF, right? Sincerely, horny and desperate in Phoenix._

If only Emmett knew what I had done last night, thinking about him.

"Okay, everybody. Let's start with Michael. Michael, what did you struggle with this week?"

Michael sighed, and began his tale. "It's extremely hard to concentrate in class, when girls are crossing and uncrossing their legs. The skirts here are way too short. I think everyone should just have to wear pants."

I rolled my eyes. Cry me a fucking river. Anyone with eyes could spot that Michael was gayer than Adam Lambert. He wore a fucking scarf with his blazer. He had Dior sunglasses. He had _highlights_.

I seriously doubted girl's legs were a problem Michael would ever have to deal with, but much like me, he was probably in this stupid club for the image.

"Ah, yes, I think that's something all the boys here can agree with. I've talked to Principal Whitlock multiple times, but he won't budge on this matter. Thank you, Michael, for sharing. Alright, Tori, you're next."

Tears in Tori's eyes instantly.

"Well, I was watching Vampire Diaries the other night, which is wrong in itself, and there was a scene that implied two of the characters were having sex…and I…I rewound it, and I watched it three times. I'm so ashamed."

I bit my lip from laughing.

These poor people needed to get laid. They didn't know shame until they wake up one morning, wearing nothing but a Robin cape and mask, in a house they didn't remember arriving at.

That was my lovely ex-boyfriend for y'all.

Kinky motherfucker.

Like literally. He'd fucked his best friend's mom at her anniversary party.

But anywhoo.

On went the meeting and I was grateful I was on the complete opposite side of the side that had started. Maybe we'd run out of time before we got to me.

Disappointingly though, we still had twenty minutes left, and there were only 4 people till it was my turn.

Next up was Britt.

"So, like, my boyfriend is from public school, and he like, just assumes we're going to like, have sex. I've told him that like, that's like, not okay, but he like, pressures me anyway. I think I might just like, break up with him, or like, whatever, ya know?"

I didn't.

I barely had heard a word she said; I had been too distracted by the way she was chewing and smacking her gum like a cow.

Barbaric, brainless cheerleader.

Fuck, I hated school activities and people who participated in them.

Next up: Chase Hamilton.

Chase and I had made out twice.

He was a decent kisser, but he cried after we had made out both times. Wanna know why he cried?

Cause he got a boner. He fucking _cries _every time he gets a boner.

This is what this lifestyle has done to these poor kids. They cry when they get turned on or have natural, sexual desires.

The first time, I let it go, I consoled him the best I could, then hurried and got the fuck out of there.

The second time, I'd been much more apprehensive to kiss him, but I was drunk and horny and sad cause Emmett wouldn't touch me, so I kissed him, and eventually, we were in a bed, kissing when I felt him poke my hip.

Then _tears_.

Heavy sobs mixed with hyperventilating.

I couldn't help but be annoyed. I believe my speech to comfort him went along the lines of "Build a fucking bridge, and get the hell over it." Before I left and contemplated killing myself. Was I so undesirable that my boyfriend would break up with me and fuck a forty-something year old women? My crush of a lifetime wouldn't even look in my direction? A horny teen boy would cry after kissing me?

I journaled for a long time that night.

Chase took the TMI in Tuesday to unknown heights. While sobbing.

"I really liked this girl who goes to Liberty, and we were just kissing a little, and I got a…well, _you know_. And I thought she would freak out like I was, so I told her, and she said she liked it and that it made her feel tingly down there." He draws in a shaky breath. "And that only made me have more desires. I wanted to see her lady area. I'm so ashamed of myself."

Jasper clapped a hand on his back to console him. I was glad I had tuned out Jasper and Alice's TMI stories. They scared the shit outta me.

"Okay, Edward, you're up."

Now, this I was interested to hear.

He blushed. Beet red. And I saw why Bella wanted to corrupt him. He was gonna be really fucking hot if he ever shook this good boy image.

"Well, I-uh.." He stuttered, pulling on his hair.

Gah, he's adorable.

"Edward, pull yourself together." Mrs. Tights offered helpfully.

I snickered a little, as did Emmett.

"Well…I've just been having some immoral thoughts about a certain girl, and I feel bad. That's all." He cleared his throat and sunk low in his chair.

_Nawww. Someone's got a crush. _

Shit.

Em's up next.

I've never heard him confess anything.

Fucking shit fucknuckers.

"Well, mine's always been the same. But I really like this one girl and I think about her a lot. Sometimes, not in the most decent of ways. I struggle." He shrugs, and then continues to eat his goldfish and I swoon.

_Please, please, please, let it be me who he likes. Please. _

I pretend not to realize that it's now my turn.

An awkward silence passes next and Emmett is half smiling at me. Maybe that's a good sign?

"Um, Rosalie? It's your turn, sweetie."

I let my inner bitch out.

"Do I have to go?"

Mrs. Tights looks appalled that I would even consider that question.

"Yes, you absolutely have to go."

I sigh and uncross my right leg, then cross my left one.

"Well…um…" - I touched myself last night, thinking of Emmett grunting dirty words in my ear, while he did even dirtier things to my body? -  
>"I um…I bought Rihanna's <em>Loud<em> album last night."

A few kids gasped. Rihanna was a strict no-no in our sheltered society.

Mrs. Tights sighed. "I have to say I'm disappointed in you, Rose."

Are you fucking kidding me?

Kids had admitted to jacking and jilling themselves off and she's gonna be disappointed in me cause I bought a CD? Aw helllll nahh. I'll give her something to be sad about.

"I also watched a bunch of Christina Aguilera videos last night. And I have to say, she gives me bisexual thoughts sometimes."

I saw Emmett stiffen, as did Chase who casually put his hands over the crotch of his pants. Gasps sounded around the room.

"Rosalie, I'd like to talk to you after club."

I smirked to myself.

Was it worth it?

Hell yes.

…

**And that's Rose for ya. **

**This story is up for Best Rosalie in this story at The Sunflower Awards, so please, please, **_**please,**_** go vote! Voting ends the 18****th****! **

: / thesunflowerawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2011/10/nominations(dot)

html

**Hope y'all enjoyed this. Please review! **

**P.S. Any thoughts for what the next outtake should be? ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: SM owns all characters**

**Set in-between Chapter 21 and 22. **

**BPOV**

Sex was still new to Edward and we had done it so much in the last few weeks that I honestly didn't know how I wasn't ridiculously sore.

But because my vagina seems to be a mutant, she was ready for a round at any time.

Edward and I were staying in on a Friday night, cause I'm pretty sure we're both 72 years old at heart. I loved it, but hated it at the same time.

Edward came over wearing a jacket that had elbow patches; I was in sweats and it was 7:30. I was also trying my hand at knitting cause Rose and I wanted matching hats with our names on the back, but this knitting shit is not easy.

"Dammit!" I sighed, throwing the pile of thread that's supposed to somehow become a hat on the floor.

"What is it?" Edward put down one of Charlie's golf magazines and I died a little inside.

"The fucking thread won't work! I give up! Rose can just order a specially made hat. I really don't give a damn!" I grabbed Edward's drink and winced when I tasted club soda.

_Really. _

We needed an intervention.

"Edward…this is not normal. We're 17 not 70. Why the fuck are we home right now?"

Edward, God bless him, looked truly confused. "You said you wanted to stay in tonight?"

"Oh, just shut up!" I lunged across the couch and started furiously kissing him. He, of course, responded just as vigorously, but I was forcing the passion, and he was just kind of doing what I was doing.

I pulled back. "Oh, fuck. We're _that _couple."

"What do you mean, dear?" He asked leaning back, and crossing his legs, swirling his club soda in his glass.

"Edward, could you try to not sit there and look like Jay fucking Gatsby? Our relationship is going to bore the both of us. We shouldn't be like this. We _just _started having sex for fucks sake. You should be all over me!"

Okay, I might have been freaking out a little more than I should, but my period was due next week, and I was a little sensitive, okay?

"Bella, calm down," he slid forward and grasped my hands in his. "Will you tell me what's really wrong?

"It's just…never mind. Just kiss me."

I grabbed his sexy ass hair and pulled his lips to mine, feeling more passion this time. I was rushing it. I wanted to get to the even better stuff.

I lay back, bringing him with me, running my hands all over him, forcing his lips apart with my tongue.

I moaned and he groaned and we were mush against each other.

I was starting to get aggravated with his shirt; I wished I were strong enough to just tear it out of the way.

"Baby…slow down…we have all night," He whispered, trailing kisses down my neck, making me shiver.

His hands were braced on either side of my head and I didn't like how far away he was. "Let's go upstairs."

Edward smiled at me, got up, then hoisted me up bridal style making me squeal.

"Edward! I'm too heavy!" I giggled as he huffed us up the stairs. I started to get even more turned on though when it proved that he was strong enough to make it all the way upstairs and into my room and just be a little winded.

"You're so sexy."

He smirked and peeled his shirt off, trailing mine up over my stomach. "And you're beautiful."

And of course I blushed. His hands brushed over my stomach, making goose bumps break out all over me. I did the same to him and we giggled like two year olds.

Soon all our clothes were shed and I was clawing at Edward, desperately needing him. "Please," I whined.

"I'm here," he cooed in my ear as he rocked against me, making me grasp his hair tightly and feel safe but mad with lust.

He slid a single finger down between my boobs, over my belly button, over my clit, and stopped at my entrance, teasing me softly. My hips were bucking and I was gasping as he sucked random spots of my neck, marking me.

"Please," I whispered again.

He pushed the finger into me and I sucked on his ear lobe. I could feel his throbbing member against my thigh, making me wetter and wetter.

It was so hot in my room and my head was thrashing back and forth as he set a maddening pace of his finger going slowly in and out, massaging me from the inside out.

After minutes of torture, he took the finger out and put it on my lips. His voice was low and gravely, "Taste what I do to you."

I sucked on his finger and moaned more at his words than my own taste.

He kissed me after pulling his finger out then descended his kisses lower until his lips were at my lower ones.

He kissed and sucked and nibbled until I was a panting, thrashing, sobbing mess, begging for him to end the sweetest torture. He was bringing me to the edge, then taking me back down, over and over again.

"Please, Edward!" I cried after the third time of being denied my release.

And if I had thought Edward was doing a fantastic job before, my plea only made him bring his fucking A game, because within seconds I was letting out a silent scream, clutching his head to me, sobbing his name over and over again.

He let me come down from my high for a few minutes, planting lazy kisses over my chest, neck, and face.

When I was ready, he slid on a condom, and slowly entered me.

I could feel myself stretching around him and I never wanted the feeling to end. Sex with Edward was the best I'd ever had. We fit together so perfectly.

"Edward," I sighed when his hips were flush against mine.

"I know," he panted, pulling out slowly, and gently thrusting back in.

It wasn't enough. He set a slow rhythm and I felt like I was dying. I needed more.

"Please," I cried, "please Edward, I need more."

"I know, baby, I fucking know," he gasped.

His pace became faster and harder and I was so close but so far away. My legs were wrapped tightly around his torso, not letting an inch of skin not be touching a part of each other. He was holding me so close and tight and I loved every second of it.

"Almost there," I panted.

He groaned and sped up.

In a movement too fast for me to even register, Edward had pulled us into a sitting position, with me straddling him, and his arms wrapped tightly around me still. His face was buried in my neck, groaning, and he was sheathed so far inside me, I knew I'd be feeling him tomorrow.

"Yes," I moaned, swiveling my hips. 

"Fuck…I'm so close, Bella…Bella, baby," he panted, fisting my hair and turning my neck to the side, sucking harshly on the skin.

I lifted myself on and off his cock, loving the feeling, and he kept me close to him, feeling so loved and wonderful. Sadly, I knew this would be over much too soon for my liking.

When his hand reached down to rub my clit, I fell apart, clutching his hair and sighing his name, just like I'd been doing since we first started this.

He came nanoseconds after I did, groaning my name.

We stayed in the position until I felt his cock soften. We lied down, with me half on top of him. I smiled and kissed his chest.

"I love you," I whispered into his skin, right over his heart.

"I love _you_."

**Fin. **

**Wow. Thank you all so much for everything. I'm so sad it's over. **

**I'll miss this story and all of you. **

**If you're interested, check out my new story Bottled Up. **

**Thanks again! **


End file.
